Her heart
by Arwenia
Summary: When shattered dreams lead to love... and you will do anything to keep it. The story about an OC, Hiruma and Tokuchi. Tragedy, hurt, love, comfort, slice of life, twists of plot. Rated M because of murder, rape, curses, pictured adoult themes. Enjoy it!
1. Prodigy

_**Author's note:**_

_This is a story about Eyeshield 21._

_The main character is my OC and Hiruma._

_I do not own anything except my OC. I am writing this disclaimer for the entire story; I will not repeat myself again._

_About the flaming and comments and wanting to change the course of the story, read my page and see what kind of opinion I have about it._

_I like comments and reviews and almost everything. If you write a lot of them, a lot of chapters will be updated._

_This is not the only story I am writing, so be patient._

_(This is so far the first, long story I publish, but I have at least three of them on the making.)_

_I would like to thank you for visiting and reading trough it. If you add it to favs or alerts even better._

_And I have to say… This is not betaed yet so just bare with it a little._

_Thank you and enjoy the story._

_**By, Arwenia**_

_**P.S.: Rated M because of murder, rape, curses and many pictured adult themes. If you read further it is of your own choice. I will not alert you later in the story.**_

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

_My life wasn't easy to begin with. There were complications even on the day I was born. I ended up in a coma for a few weeks and the doctors tried really hard to save me ... Luckily they succeeded ... since I wouldn't be here now... talking to you like this._

_You see ... I always felt like something or someone was behind me, chasing me, so I always had to run. Ran by the age of two away from my closet because I thought that a devil had crept in silently and awaited me to fall asleep. Ran when the first day of school came and everyone was mean to me because of my white hair and pale skin. They used to call me 'Corpse', and when my hair grew longer, 'Corpse bride'._

_I had to run away, too, when my breasts started to develop and every boy in my class wanted to grope them. Run when the sky started to flash and rain dropped, running was my freedom._

_It had always been._

.*.

_Now I became a prodigy. I was the newest Florence Griffith-Joyner. The critics and media flowed around me in waves. I was happy. I really was._

_A happy person who found purpose for their life. Run. Run to be the best there is, to show my back to my enemies, to tell them with that gesture that they could eat the sandstorm I left behind my heels._

_I belonged somewhere._

_Until now._

.*.

Today is the day. Today is the admission exam for the prestigious school I chose. A school that will provide me everything. Since there was no one to take care of me anymore, I had to get a full scholarship and maintain myself. I had my mum's money she left behind and some support, but it wouldn't be enough to cover my needs.

I needed too much just to maintain my running equipment, my old apartment ... our old home.

„Now is not the time to think about it ... Think of nothing, think only of winning! Win! I will win! For sure! I will prove my existence for sure!"

I tightened the grip on my laces. I felt a stabbing pain in my chest but I ignored it, it was only nervousness. I breathed in and out. It would start in a few minutes.

A 100 meters race. An explosion of freedom.

The embrace of an imaginary home.

I checked if everything was okay on the starting point and positioned myself. The judge shot and declared the opening of the race.

…

I ran so quickly. It was so easy. It was like gliding, I felt nothing ... Until something hit me in the chest really hard. I lost my killing pace for a moment and looked down to see what hit me.

There was nothing, until the red stains started to pour down my shirt and my vision blurred.

It was then I lost my consciousness. I could only see black.

…

I didn't really know if I was out or not. I thought I could hear a siren and some voices whispering in my ears, lights flashing above my head and an awful movement like that of an earthquake shaking me.

My eyes were wide open but I could only see a bright light above me, already thinking 'this is the end' until a face appeared, stirring my visual world. It was opening its mouth, talking to me but I couldn't hear a thing. I was out again.

…

Something shook me again and my head was spinning like crazy from left to right and right to left. A flash of something poured into my eyes and the voices were there again. I heard something but it sounded alien to me, out of this world...

Or it was me going nuts there. I didn't really know.

I remembered the dash I had today, the perfect sprint I performed until everything was cut in the middle and scared the shit out of me.

Salty tears rolled down from my eyes into my ears; I was lying on my back.

„Niah-san, we are in the hospital. Everything is going to be alright. We will do everything we can."

I was in the hospital? How come?

Well, everything was blurry now and crazy all over but that couldn't really justify me being taken to the hospital.

But then I remembered the red stains on my yesterday washed white shirt and everything became clear as a day.

I wanted to say something but someone forced a mask on my mouth. Sweet fragrance infiltrated into my mind and I was sound asleep. Not feeling a thing.

…

When I woke up there was no „get well" card on my bedside table, no flowers to begin with. I knew there was no family awaiting me back home, but to be abandoned by your friends ... Well it hurt like shit but I was no whiner; I was always a winner and I never cried over a single person abandoning me. Not even after my own mother did.

Sad huh ... Well, sad but true. I always chased my dreams; I hid my emotions behind my so well known „cold wall" that nobody could reach me. I did everything to push myself forward and left behind everyone who pulled my down, every one considered as a rival. Everyone.

I didn't regret it because ... If I would ... My cold wall would crumble and I would lie naked, exposed even to my own mind. And I by myself wasn't enough to go trough it, to get over it.

„Well ... It looks like I truly am alone, then." I tried to pull myself upward but a sudden pain cut my front.

I lay down again and tried to catch my breath, tears forming in the corners of my eyes. I pulled apart the gown and was completely caught off guard, felt disgusted and terrified.

I looked at the scar that flowed from under my neck down to my belly button. A big, angry red scar crowned the front of my body. I was in a hospital, lonely, terrified, and scared. And, above all these, I was ugly.

The doctor came from the entrance and gently pulled my hands off the gown. I didn't know that my grip was so rough, my hands hurt for minutes later.

I looked the doctor in the eyes, longing for some answers. His expression was that of compassion, that of fear and anguish only slightly minor in comparison to the amount hidden in my gut.

„Niah-san ... Do you know what happened three days ago?"

I glared at him petrified.

„Three days? Wasn't it yesterday that I was on track?"

„We put you in an artificial coma because the operation we performed on you was quite long and it did not go well. We did not know for sure if you would have to endure another one."

My breathing was shallow and quick. I was starting to panic. The doctor noticed my reaction and put his palms on my shoulders, gently calming me down while brushing me friendly down my arms.

I finally asked.

„What kind of operation?" I whispered. He hesitated.

„A heart operation."

I didn't understand. I thought I had heard wrong. Had he just said 'Heart Operation'?

„I beg your pardon?"

„We performed an operation on your heart Niah-san."

I didn't hear it wrong. Oh my God, I didn't hear it wrong.

I tried to say something but the doctor cut me in between.

„I am so very sorry Niah-san, I am so very, very sorry… You will never be able to compete again. I know it sounds severe but you are young and you can make another choice. You have enough time to do that ..."

„Not able to sprint again? Having enough time? What is going on?" I shouted but he was as calm as a stream.

„You had a scar on your heart we assumed it was a birth error. That scar grew with you and you had a heart attack three days ago on your admission exam. Thank goodness you also bled trough your nose or else the medical attention would have come too late."

„A scar on my heart? And what happened? What did you do to fix me?"

„We sew a mechanical valve in it to pump instead of your heart since your heart is not capable of sending blood to your veins on its own. Your heart keeps falling apart, though, slowly but steadily. You have maybe three or four years left till your heart stops functioning..."

His shoulders hunched. He seemed very sad.

„And I'm going to die? Just like that?"

„Yes. Unfortunately yes." He turned toward me again and I was just so angry. I was so jealous. On him ... having job, being able to live.

„Leave me alone ..."

„Niah."

„I said leave me alone!" I didn't want to sleep, not now, not in the days that came. I was walking a thin line between dreams and nightmares that called itself reality. And on top of that all ... I was alone.

.*.

_I hope you liked the first chapter. Leave me a review and tell me about it a little. If you behave I will unleash the second chapter soon. :)_

Beta-ed by **RazorLike** 29.10.2011.

**Thank you.!**

_**by, Arwenia**_


	2. Alone

Days after the realization of my situation, some desperate journalists wanted to get in touch with me and interview me, but I didn't want to talk about what happened. I was alone and I alone would handle everything. And they could stuff their „you can't run anymore" deep into their asses. Everyone...

I hated and despised everything. I hated it. And that main thought brought anguish upon my soul.

…

After a month or so they let me out. Told me to be careful, to come back to be in check. Sending me those „Oh so sad" and „Oh poor girl" glares all the way to the exit. I was glad to escape their clutches.

The sun felt good and warm on my skin. I wore my clothes I had with me on the track. The shorts and shirt were long lost and buried, but someone left a backpack for me on reception. What a kind person.

Not even paying a visit after bringing it.

Well human kind wasn't kind to me from the start, why would it be now? Extra for me. No never. No way.

„Enough of sarcasm ..." I growled to myself and looked for some change in my pockets. Thankfully there was enough to hire a cab.

I had a „date" with my social worker. She wanted to push me into foster care or hide me from the world. Me, the former running prodigy ... The plan hadn't been quite successful because of my mum taking care for me –somehow- by putting a guardian over my head. That was my neighbour.

For once that old lady across the hallway had proved useful.

Let it sound evil and mean but that's the way it is. She never did anything for me –well, nor did I- but I was actually glad that she agreed to take care for me somehow. She knew I had enough money to support myself properly and she was only a person who defended me from silly social workers that could pull me away from my home and make me miserable. I would soon be able to take care of myself legally, so there was no point to overexert her.

I and that granny haven't interacted much, either occasionally or when the social worker came.

When I came home the social worker was already there. She helped me to fill my applications for high school. You see, I wasn't wanted on prestigious schools anymore since the thingy on my front appeared.

I had a hard time choosing but I decided to enrol to Deimon high school. It was a bad school but it was rather close and it didn't really matter since I was going to die either way.

…

I had a weird blood type. I didn't ask which was it, but it was a weird one for sure because doctor said that if I had an A blood type, I could have had more chance for transplantation. I was already „throwing my gun into corn" or whatever they say it ...

I had given up on those dreams.

Maybe I hadn't cherished my life enough ...Maybe the forces and the all mighty Gods were punishing me now.

…

I chose to spend the rest of the time until the new semester wandering around the school I would be forced to attend to. It didn't mean a thing to me anymore. I had to accept it as a necessary evil.

While wandering around, I happened to stumble upon a football field. Well I had been there before but I was always in a rush and ... and ... and rushing to somewhere.

Two boys were on that field. The first boy was a muscular, tall one with hair rather too obviously bleached blond. The other was a brown haired huge fatso. I think I had seen them there before.

I sat on the lawn until sun fell down, watching the blond boy throwing the ball over and over again trough that small hole not missing even once.

I almost fell asleep on my knees while sitting on the ground but then I heard something flashing beside me and within moments I came back to reality.

The blonde threw the ball at me! How hideous!

I stood up and went to get it, anger boiling in me but passing away quickly as the pain started to form armour around my chest. It was the scar. It still hurt.

Well… I couldn't help it…

I walked over to the ball and picked it up. I turned it round and round in my grasp. It seems I was walking toward the boys without even noticing, until I found myself almost pressed against the skinnier one.

„What ... Do you see the ball for the first time you Ghost?" The boy was interesting. His bone structure totally differed from every people I knew. And without me noting his pointy ears and teeth, he could pass as an interesting human, but after I did ... I could only see him as a devil.

Especially after I got to know him better.

„Well… actually yes. I haven't seen an American football ball before."

„Well, give it back! I don't have time for you drooling over it. I have some business to attend to."

„WELL ... If you haven't thrown it to me like some kind of maniac on killing spree, then I wouldn't be drooling over it right now ..."

I started shouting but my shouts somehow ended as whispers. It sounded funny and it would actually be funny even for me had the pain not shot through me. I shook slightly; it felt like I was cold all of a sudden.

„Anyway ... I must go now ... Bye ..." I rushed as much as the waves of pain would let me. When I turned around to look back at the edge of the field, I caught the guys looking at me with suspicious glares. I felt embarrassed to even look back but, somehow, it felt necessary.

…

The day after, the day after the last day, even the other days after those past days were spent in a similar manner. I would be observing those two practicing. It was kinda silly, actually, because how the hell can two players form a team?

Well it didn't matter ... I was envious because they were as enthusiastic as I was in my running days. They clearly loved this sport from the bottom of their hearts.

And not even knowing, I placed my own hope onto them. I didn't know it then, but the revelation came with time.

…

One summer day I was pacing the streets and slowly came close to the field. I noticed those two on the other side of the crossroad; they were clipping some posters on the nearby buildings. It wasn't much of a street and it looked like no one would drive from either direction.

Yet one did…

The blond boy bravely marched into the red light and I saw it was too late to scream a warning at him. A van was driving way past the speed limit right down at him and he hadn't even noticed it!

I didn't think ... I just ran.

…

Beta-ed by **RazorLike** on 29.10.2011.

**Thank you.!**

_**By Arwenia**_


	3. Consequences

I ran as I have never ran before. It was this feeling of freedom again. The oxigen flowing down to my lungs and my body in synch with everything. I was a prodigy again. I felt home again.

It hurt. It hurt a lot and I was loosing on speed, not a lot but I knew it eather way. I forced myself a little more, I wanted to save him from the destiny that is already awaiting me.

He was looking me in the eyes now, his reflexes tuning in but he was too slow. He knew what I was doing but he still wasn't relying only on me. But what was the most surprising was his glare ... He wasn't afraid at all. And just a few meters away from him I saw him smile. It somehow felt like a phraise.

I crashed in him with all my might. The pain exploded on my chest, in my head, I was trying to stay conscious.

I saved him.

I managed to get him. I saved him ... Can I go now to heaven?

And when the blackness cleared I was like ... No? No heaven for me?

„Shit ..."

And then I noticed him glaring at me with an intimidating glare. I was still lying on him and he was holding me for my hips but I couldn't care less about him.

I was bleeding.

When he followed my glare his face turned upside down, somehow making a growl. He pulled me on my feet when he stood but I wanted to escape him.

He had a different idea altogether.

He lifted my shirt and God how happy I was I wore a bra. It wasn't anything to see, only blood wetting the bandages more and more every second. I felt a pang on my chest and I just knew that one stitch went down the drain right now. I would be so mad at him right now but there was no time.

I started to panic.

„Stop panicking." He sweeped me off my feet into his embrace. „We will take you to the hospital. Kurita... hurry!" The fatso named Kurita was all worry face and I had to reassure him.

„Don't worry Kurita. It's nothing." I couldn't tell them the truth ... That I was scared the shit out of myself now. That I was afraid of another heart attack, that I was afraid to die.

„It's not nothing ... You are bleeding. It's quite an injury ... What happened? You only bumped into Hiruma-san and then you just started bleeding."

„It's just some bad made stitch. They will sew me again and everything is gonna be the same as before." I couldn't say that it's gonna be alright ... It will never be.

„Stop talking or you will get yourself a heart attack." Hiruma said while rushing and dashing with even more speed as before. Kurita couldn't folow any longer. The boy named Hiruma was fast ... But I was faster ... somewhere in the past, long burried past.

„Ahh ..." It hurt. Tears flowed into my eyes and I was embarassed that they did. I burried my head into Hiruma's chest and let my tears flow. He acted like he didn't notice ... Or like he didn't care.

We were near the hospital now ... I knew the teritory already.

My left arm started to itch uncomfortably and the itching continued until it started to hurt.

„No ... That couldn't be happening ..."

„What?" He looked down at me where I was trying to get rid of the collar that was suffocating me. Those were the signs of a heart attack. I was scared and I just hoped that I was not scared to death.

„My heart ..." I started to breath quickly, mostly because I was panicking and because of the spasms.

Hiruma already reached the hospital and the doctors I knew so well already rushed to my side. I was happy that they were there.

I was also happy that Hiruma was there. It was somehow comfortive.

I stole a last glance over the room and closed my heavy eyes.

I was loosing myself again.

…

Hiruma:

I was standing there and the thing was happening right before my own God damned eyes.

„What happened to her?" The doctor turned toward me seeking an answer and I responded in a matter of seconds.

„She saved me from the car accident. She started to suffocate, her left arm was itching, she has some stitches torn and I don't really know what else ..." I explained to the doctors that were already panicking by the bed she was lying on. They rushed her into ER, tearing her clothes on the way there and I couldn't shut my eyes of the sight when they took the bandages down. It was ugly. Really ugly.

After that I didn't say nothing more. But I couldn't leave eather. She saved my life and she already was in that kind of state. Not that I was pitying her but how the hell can a woman with a heart fucked up break down a world rekord on 100 meters. Not that I was recording but she was close, extremly close.

Now where did I see her again.

White hair, pale skin, athletic build, green eyes. There is few people fitting in that image record. And she must be in the high school ...

„Time for a little research ..."

I marched to find Kurita to give me my computor so I can dig some information. And first of all ... I must get rid of that shirt. Blood and tears all over.

I looked lower than my shirt.

„Oh shit ..."

And pants too. I would better go home change myself. Kurita will manage.

…

Next day I somehow managed to get trough with the secrecy that evolved around her.

„Niah Anaya ... Prodigy in running 100 meters."

„Really? That's her? So she is that famous High school runner. What do they call her ..." Kurita said.

„Ghost of the running field." I said while kicking a stone on my way.

„We must sent her a get well card Hiruma-san so she will get better as quickly as possible!" Kurita was all goody-goody and pumped up but I wasn't into it.

„She is probably drowning in flowers and gifts by now. After all ... She is pretty famous."

And I couldn't be more mistaken but I realized it later that day.

…

After the training with Kurita I went to buy some pain-killers in the pharmacy, it was right next to the hospital she was stationed in. Well this store was near and I wouldn't boykot it just because she is here. I don't give a shit about her.

„Three boxes of the regular pain-killers thank you very much."

„Of course Hiruma-san. As quickly as possible Hiruma-san." The pharmaceut behind the counter was scared as hell every time he saw me. Well it was obvious why since I knew everything about his boy-love hidden life and he really didn't want his family to find out so I was always the first in line in everything.

I was waiting for him to bring me those God damned pills when I overheard a conversation. Two girls were talking at the back of the line and I was never ever mistaken about the themes I overheard. It was always something bennefiting, something important and since I was bored as shit I listened. It was better than reading some stupid medical flyer to pass the time.

„Did you heard? I think that Niah is in hospital!"

„I think she already got out? You must be mistaken ..." The black-haired one answered.

„No. One of my followers saw her when they took her in again. It was yesterday." The smaller one interupted her.

„Well I hope she dies now. She had luck last time it happened. Who does she think she is ..."

„Yea. Always the first and not even giving a single glance at us who were right behind her. She got everything and now the Kami-sama punishes her for it. It's the only right thing ever happened in her life ..."

Those bitches. I wasn't particulary angry but it was really mean wishing harm onto a hurt person.

„Eather way. She was always alone ... Since her family died off one after another and since she didn't have any friends ... People said she was too evil and mean ..."

„Well ... I don't think she was mean or evil ... She was just there. Not considering anyone ... I think she was like a higher being for the rest of us."

„I don't really give a shit! Higher being? Don't make me laugh ... She was just acting like a queen all the time. Stealing sponsors, taking every attention only for herself. We have a chance now since she won't be ever coming back."

„Yea. I can now aim for the first place too. I can be noticed for the first time in my life ... It is a plesant change."

„Yea. So bye bye former prodigy ... We are in the game now. Hehehe ..."

„Yea. And she can just die there ... Noone really cares about her. All her admireres are now ours, all the media is focused elsewhere and there is no friends now since ... we were only using her to aim higher. We don't need her anymore."

„Yea. She is past now."

„Let's do our best."

They clapped their hands together and I thought I was going to be sick right there and now. That such people exist ... Well ... the world is cruel but there is a line you cannot cross.

I left with the grim reapper face out of the store, not even paying for the pain-killers I purchased. The guy behind the counter was too terrified to even insist.

When I was out of the store I headed home but something caught my attention. It was a kiosk and they had those cards for birthdays and anniversaries. I looked closer not even knowing why the heck was I doing it. I found it.

A get well card.

I marched left and right infront of the stand and getting irritated more and more. When the irritation met the piek I pulled the guns out and started to shoot in the air.

„AAArrrghhh!" I was so fired up that the seller couldn't even return the change when I bought that fucked up card.

I pulled a marker out of nowhere and opened it with my teeth, the cap staying trapped right in between of it.

I wanted to scramble something and then stopped. I sat at the near-by bench and give it a little thought.

My personality just couldn't let me scramble just anything. It was grose to be cheesy or cliche. I was already sorry for buying the idiot card.

But my hand stopped when I wanted to trash it.

Then I decided. I wrote it down.

…

„Can you take this to a patient Niah Anaya. She came in yesterday."

The nurse was startled because I just manifested out of nowhere and she dropped the phone she was holding the moment she met my oh-so-well-known smile. She composed herself quickly.

„Niah Anaya is down the corridor and to the left, room 201. Take it there yourself." I couldn't really hold a grudge against her. She was as clean as the newly made sheet of paper. Not a single dirty spot on her life time record so I couldn't manipulate her as the others.

Call it karma or bad luck. I think my easygoing life was going quickly down the drain since I met Niah.

„Thank you very much." I showed her one of my rare I-will-be-good-boy smiles but I think I scared her even more. Well I once tried to smile like that infront of a mirror and I was pretty terrified myself.

The corridor was coming to an end and I turned left. I looked a while for the correct room and when I found it I leaned closer.

Those rooms were meant to be used by only one person so if it was quiet enough she was probably asleep.

I leaned my ear on the door and I couldn't really hear anything.

I though of pushing that damned card under the door but I was never a coward so that option was off.

I opened the door silently and with even less sound advanced in the depth of the room.

First thing I heard was the sound of the heart rate monitor and then the sound of her shallow breathing. She was obviously asleep.

I marched toward her.

…

She was lying on her back, her white hair sticking to her face and shoulders. She was obviously very feverish or very tired.

I put the card on her table next to her. It would probably be the first thing she will see if she opened her eyes. Well ... there wasn't many other places around.

Her hand was hanging over the edge and I put it beside her. Her skin felt so delicate and soft in comparition with my worked-up palms.

„Well ... Let us see what is her condition."

I went to see the board that was hanging by her feet.

There were some quick letters wrote down, obviously written very sloppy since the doctors were probably all idiots in writing. I managed to decipher something.

I realized that her conditon was bad, very bad. If she will be able to get out of the hospital, she will most likely have some outcomes. Well ...

She stirred.

She turned her head and her mouth were slightly open. Her heart skipped a beat or I was just imagining it. Well eather way ... It was time to go.

I will probably never see her again. I wasn't even sure if she will make it or not ... But it never was one of my concernes. It was her battle ... And I didn't really like people who gave up as soon as it got tough.

When I was already out of the hospital I realized I haven't seen a single flower or a single get well card on her night stand. The one I got was the first and the only one now taking the place there. It was ... surprising.


	4. Card

Niah POV

When I opened my eyes, the first thing I saw was something colorful, indeed. My vision was blurry so it was understandable not to be able to distinguish among things yet.

I wanted to wake up but the morphine and some other drugs were still in effect. I fell asleep again, pleasant dreams awaiting me in their vast embrace.

…

When I woke up it was dark outside. It wasn't as dark as I had expected it to be. The hospital was near the boulevard so the streets' night lights were shining through the curtains that covered the only window in the room.

The only sound beside my breathing and some impatient horns in the street was the beating of the heart rate monitor. It was kind of scary ... To know that this sound would someday disappear like it had never really existed.

There was something on my night table. It was a card.

It was a get well card.

A card?

From who?

I tried to reach it but the table was a few inches from my bed and I had to stretch my upper body to get it. It hurt, but the effect wasn't severe due to the pain-killers.

There was a card for me… Tears flowed into my eyes. I was so happy.

It was one of those silly ones with animal motives for little kids, but now I was happy. I was really happy from the bottom of my guts.

I opened it and the first thing I saw was some hideous devil showing a familiar smile to me.

„Hiruma."

Hiruma?

„Get well soon,

Deimon devil bats!"

It was written with a neat writing I didn't really expect.

I felt warm and I lay down on my pillow again, clutching the card in my grasp. I fell asleep with a smile on my face, tears of joy pouring down my cheeks.

…

Hiruma POV

We had been training till the end of summer and she never came. 'She is probably dead by now', I had though. Her condition was quite severe and I just wasn't one of those merry people who believe in everything.

„Hiruma-san ... Is something wrong? You seem so tense today. Is it because the Sumer is over...?" I just flew the last ball through the hole and immediately went after it. Kurita was just ... I ... Explaining things is a waste. He didn't even know that I bought her a get well card so there would be too much to explain.

I finished clearing up the mess we made on the field and we headed off.

…

While we were walking home, Kurita surprised me.

„Hiruma-san ... Lets go to the river bank and enjoy the last day of summer."

„Yeah." I wasn't my usual self; always pumped with energy and willing to scare the shit out of the world right after stepping out of my bed.

We lay on our backs, watching the late sky and the lazy flowing clouds pass us on their journey.

After a while Kurita spoke.

„Do you think that everything is alright with Niah-san?" Kurita asked.

„ ...I don't know." And our conversation ended there.

When dark had fallen, Kurita stood up all of a sadden and offered me a helping hand. But I refused.

„I will stay a while longer ... Go home ahead of me."

Kurita left giving me his worrying face, but I couldn't care less. And he knew me well enough not to ask about my mood swings.

I was looking at the stars now; how they slowly appeared on the night sky. I aimed one of my guns at a random star, slowly measuring the target…

But I just wasn't into it. I just aimed ... the shot never came.

I sighted and sat up.

„Well ... I don't really care what happens to her either way. It's not that I like her, anyway, and I don't even know her."

But I had a feeling I was somehow trying to convince myself so I shut up. I spinned the gun around my finger, losing myself inside my thoughts.

It was late.

I chose to retreat home where a silky bed and a hot bath awaited my worn out muscles.

…

Niah POV

First day at school. I already hated the whole day waiting for me.

I didn't even bother to go to the entrance ceremony. I couldn't really force myself to be happy about the fact I got in.

I passed by a couple near the board and it was obvious that the female wore the pants in the relationship, if I could really call that ... well, 'that'.

It made me sick. I don't like men who bow too much. Not that I ever was really interested in men ... They only think of sex all the time and none of them is particularly smart or, at least, intimidating!

Every male I knew was all muscles and sweet talk. I learned to prevent them from hitting on me since the moment I learned about their intentions and personality. I had a bunch of followers but I didn't like any of them.

The only good thing about my condition was that there was no more 'fake' people around me ... The bad thing was that ... there was no people at all.

But I was a fighter. I was never penetrated by those kinds of thoughts ... and never would be.

I passed the board and in the mean time found my number hidden there. I sat on a nearby bench to find my bottle of water I had hidden in my backpack. I had to take my medicine or it would hurt like hell later. I felt like a maniac taking pills in the middle of the morning…

When I swallowed the pills, I put all the stuff back and headed to the class. I didn't really know where the hell it was but I would find out somehow.

…

Hiruma POV

I thought I saw something pretty shiny out there, sticking out of the crowd. When I turned my eyes, a white haired head popped out of nowhere and my mood instantaneously improved.

It was her.

She sat on the bench on the other side of the yard and I saw her swallowing something, must have been pain-killers.

Kurita didn't follow my glare but noticed my mood improving.

„She managed ..." I thought to myself putting my hands in my pockets and headed toward the entrance of the school, kicking Kurita on the way in.

…

**Authors note:**

Betaed by **RazorLike**.!

Thanky thanky.! You are golden.!

**By,**

**Arwenia**


	5. Clash

Niah POV

I was lost. Like ... totally lost altogether.

„Now…where the fuck is this fucked up classroom for fucking-God-φucking-sake damnit!" I shouted while trying to dig up a hole in the floor with my feet.

„Everything is so God damned messed up I will never _ever_ find it in a thousand years!"

„Kekekeke ..." I heard a laugh behind me and I turned all fired up.

Prepared to strangle the person who dared laughing at me.

Some people retreated immediately saying „An Oni ... Oni is coming! Let's get out of the way! Quickly or he will get you!" But I only saw Hiruma standing there, leaning against the entrance of the classroom with his fists in his pockets.

My anger somehow dulled because I remembered the card he had sent me. I managed a court smile.

„You can't find the classroom?"

I sighted, dark aura evolving me again.

„Isn't it obvious?" I threw my hands into the air, a sign I was obviously giving up.

„I don't even have a clue how to get there and if I don't hurry I will be late. Not that I care, really, but I don't want people staring or sitting in the front ..."

„Come on ... I will take you there." Hiruma said, appearing in an angel-like form for the first time. Try to imagine how he looked like ... still closer to his devilish self.

Well, even devil was an angel once.

„Thank you very much, really ..." Hiruma was already marching down the hallway, down the stairs and I somehow forgot to follow him.

I hurried after him and tried to stop him, to make him wait for me. I slowed him down catching him from his sleeve.

„Don't hurry. I can't run after you, you know ..."

„But you ran to save my life so easily_, Ghost of the running field_ ..." He was testing me. How hideous.

I dropped my hand off his sleeve in an instant.

„That was different. And I have some shitty pain-killers so cut me some slack will ya ...?"

Hiruma measured me with his eyes and we continued our journey to my classroom.

„Well, we are in the freshmen floor. Tell me you class number so I can find it."

I showed him the number scrubbed on a piece of paper.

„Your writing is bad Ghost ... C-c-c."

„Yea I know. Give me a break." I was embarrassed, after all. I quickly pushed the paper in my pocket where it could be hid from the world.

He took me down another hallway and stopped in front of the classroom. The class hadn't started yet and the door was still open.

„Either way ... Thank you for your help Hiruma."

„San ..."

„What?" I averted my eyes from the classroom and stared at him.

„Hiruma-san." He said.

„Like hell I would. You are soooo indebted to me for the rest of your life! Therefore I am not obligated to address you like that."

„And how the hell am I indebted to you, Ghost?" Hiruma wanted to shrug the idea off.

„Because I saved your life, that hell ..." I smiled smugly. Something told me that better it was him being indebted than me.

He couldn't really argue with that kind of logic. I knew I looked like an opportunist right then but I didn't really care. I wanted something to tie me, to have something to hold on to.

To look forward to something. I wanted someone to rely on, even if it was just some curse words exchanged between the classes. I wanted a friend… but I must say… I was really bad at making friends.

So I turned back to face him.

„And thank you for the card. It made my day ..." He averted the eyes away from me for a second.

„ ..." He was embarrassed? Was that even possible?

„It was Kurita's idea, not mine, and so don't thank _me_. Niah." He was preparing to leave.

„San."

He turned back to me, curiosity shining in his eyes.

„Niah. No san. Just Niah." He eyed me from that height of his.

„No way _soldier_ ... You owe me, I am your master ... you are my pet. Niah-san."

„Niah." He smiled wickedly, obviously enjoying himself.

I walked toward him with firm and confident steps. I took his hands in mines ... They were rough, manly hands; probably from football practice. I gently brushed them like I was caressing them and I managed to confuse him. I took hold of his thumb and twisted it in a different direction.

He was taken by surprise. Totally. He couldn't get a hold of me; he just had to kneel, forced by the position of his thumb. It was painful but I knew it would work on him only once. He wasn't stupid and he would quickly find an „antidote" for my move.

Some people watched with mouths hanging open. I just made the Devil of Deimon high school kneel!

But he just smiled. He was already resisting. He played along my game and he seemed to like it.

„Niah-san and that's final." I stated, showing more bravery than I felt.

„Goes both ways, little Ghost." Hiruma laughed wickedly back at me. He made a quick move and I lost my grasp over him. He pulled me closer and turned me around so I was pressed against his belly with my back. He put his palms over my hands and held me closer. He whispered in my ear.

„That will only work on me once and you know that, don't you Niah ...?"

„Hiruma. Let go of me right now or I will make you suffer. And it's not Niah, it's Niah-san or Anaya-san. Whichever you prefer."

„So I can choose. But I already decided ... Niah. Or should I rather call you _Ghost_?"

The whispers became somewhat loud, since he was kinda embracing me in front of my classroom…

„You just signed a contract with a devil Hiruma. Don't mess with me." I wanted to act tough, but he saw right trough me.

„You won't do anything ... You just like messing with me since I let you ... Niah. Oh, and Niah…" I heard the smile in his voice "I can't possibly sign a contract with myself, can I?"

This was getting out of hand. It wasn't as I had expected it to be.

„Let me go. And I will tell you for the last time ... It's Niah-san, not just Niah. I am not your toy to play with."

„And I am?"

„Yes. Since you owe me one pal."

He let go of me and I turned to look at him. I smiled as I saw him smile.

„And if you are a good boy, you can call me Niah."

„Deal."

„Deal." We both said.

I had won!

At least for a short period of time.

He turned to the direction he had come from. I wanted to go into the classroom but I just _had_ to ask something really important.

„Hiruma ... Was it originally _you_ who wrote that card?"

I didn't look at him; I just waited for an answer that never came. Hiruma was slowly walking away but I was sure he had heard me. His silence was his answer.

It was a yes.

…

I was having some problems with my studying. I hadn't been studying for so long that I had forgotten how to do it! In the past I was always dismissed from tests and classes because of my trainings and competitions. I was the same age as Hiruma, but because of my prodigy thing I couldn't make it all in time. School and sport.

I had private lessons that cost a fortune but I had managed to complete some classes. It was hard to study but I only needed to appear and barely pass to complete some of them.

By the end of my career I almost had all of the common classes completed. But then… well you know what happened already. My career ended and the income suddenly dried. So I was forced to attend a normal, _barely_ normal high school.

I felt isolated from everyone because of the age difference. Everyone was only barely starting to live, to decide what to do in life. They were only playing with their lives they just got their hands on.

But my life… well it couldn't be _better. _It was… to _die_ for!

I was thinking over my life problems in the middle of the search in the school library. I was seeking something that could cure my problem for the Economy class. I had an exam in a few days.

It was so hard. My head felt like exploding while I was looking trough that thick -and obviously badly- explained books. I let myself yawn and stretch… My eyes became watery and a tear flowed down my cheek. This always happened when I was too tired and my body demanded sleep right then and there.

I just wanted to take a nap…

But I overslept! And when I awoke I found myself in a locked library. In a locked school.

Alone.

„Well great. Just great." I walked away from the door I had tried to open just a few seconds ago. I was too weak to demolish it just like that ... since it seemed very thick and firm on the first glance.

I went to the window and opened it. The sunset was already half-way down and I was in the top floor. Well ... It was lovely to watch the sunset from that high spot ... But it wasn't romantic to watch it alone. Locked on top of the abandoned school on ...

„Oh don't ... This just isn't happening. .God!" It was Friday. It was a freaking fucking _Friday!_

And I didn't even posses Rapunzel's long and shiny -and mostly useful- hair to rescue myself out of it! And since life was a sucked dick, there was obviously no prince around to save me. Only frogs. And pigs. And useless books.

Even if I threw all the books outside there was no way that the bunch of them would reach the top floor. And I didn't have a mobile since I left it at home to recharge my battery. And there was no way that anyone would hear me, me the little white rat even if I screamed on the top of my lungs.

Maybe people would think that a fly was passing by or that it was some strange wind

... For fuck's sake ... They would rather think that someone _farted._

I was screwed up…

The library didn't even have a water supply -since you can't really drink or eat in the library.

And I was already hungry.

And I was already thirsty just from thinking that being without water till Monday would be hell.

„_!"_

I repeated it several times as loud as I could but nobody was even there to hear me. It was pointless.

I leaned my back against the wall under the window. I tried to breathe slowly and shallowly so it wouldn't hurt as much. The scar was almost healed but the pain in my heart was still there.

And I had to remind myself of the world always being a cruel bitch when I realized I had only one pain-killer pill left. And it was meant to be used a long nap-time ago.

I think I will never ever study in the library. Not alone. And not without a bunch of supplies. Just in case. Just in case.

And - of course! - With a phone!

I stood up again when an idea shook me. I could use some books and throw them onto the field. Hiruma and the fatso would surely come, if not today then tomorrow. If they saw them they would turn their eyes to look up here. And here I would be. Princess in waiting to be rescued.

I opened the window and a chill ran down my skin when the cold breeze licked me. I grabbed some random books from different shelves and threw them out.

Some pages flew out of them and when they hit the floor they made quite a mess. I went for another bunch of them, again random, big and fat choices. I really hoped I wouldn't accidentally kill anyone…!

I was starting to get a hold on throwing books. The range of them falling became slightly wider but there was no one in sight.

Everyone hated school so it was understandable.

…

I gave up and closed the window. It was chilly and I was a little cold. The skirt was short and the blouse was thin. I tried to find something forgotten in the library to wear, even a stinky woolen pullover! But there was none.

I took my pill before I go to sleep and it didn't hurt as much. I felt quite comfortable. I pulled my limbs closer to my body and fell asleep on a couch, in the back of the library.

…

**Authors note:**

Betaed by **RazorLike**.!

Thank you so much.! I'm sorry it took me so much to publish this.  
>I am very thankful to you for your help.<p>

**By,**

**Arwenia**


	6. Help

Hiruma:

The first thing in the morning that greeted me was a book.

I was walking on the field prepairing to start the training. Cerberus was walking beside me. We both were hungry as hell.

Well ... The book I was talking about was an interesting one. It was Kamasutra. And I just wondered what the hell does that book thing do to find itself on the middle of my field, in the middle of the morning, in the middle of my training.

I tossed it aside, not even slightly interested in those perverted pictures inside. I sounded like a nun but the thing was that I already studied trough a bunch of those in the elementary school. There was no technique I was not familliar with and that book could not offer me anything new.

„Cerberus, lets go find something to eat." The training will come later. The fatso wasn't even here yet and I had to prepair all the equipment for us. That damned secreatary wasn't familiar with the schedule but I will make him that way or another. That damned legs of his ... They were as quick as those chicks when she saved me ...

If I remember correctly I haven't seen her since yesterday and that was odd since I met her all the time, every fucking day. She lived somewhere close by and we constanly crossed paths. I can't believe we haven't met before her well ... fucked up condition. She would be an asset to the football team.

Cerberus followed me to the entrance of the school and I pulled the keys out. Of course I had keys of every room in the school. I was practically running it, well not officially.

I was already used to the scenario. Open the school door and close behind. Trace some interesting quick tips about the newly rummor, discover some delivered love letters and those little things that my Devil Handbook consisted with.

Me and Cerberus walked toward the kitchen and dove into the refrigerator. They had some specially made food I ordered yesterday. Served kindly and cold. Even a candle was stuffed in the fridge. A little manipulation and everyone are doing their best. Easy as hell.

I pulled it out, the bucket of specially made food for Cerberus.

It was our secret meeting. On Saturdays. Here in the kitchen, eating cold served food.

I ate a third of it after placing it on my plate. It was really good. The main cook genuinly loved me. She gladly cooked and baked anything I wished because I remembered her of her son. She was one of those people I respected and weren't even mentioned in my Devil Handbook and never will be.

I placed a plate in the washing machine and stuffed the rest of the food in the fridge. I went to the windows to look if Kurita was already there but I couldn't see him. Instead of him I had a mountain of books pilled up before my eyes.

„What the fuck?"

I opened the window and jumped out, since it was the main floor I was practically stepping out of the school to see what was going on.

I was almost killed by Shakespeare that was falling at my face with a speed I couldn't really decipher myself. I barelly jumped out of it's way.

It was then that I broke free of the maze of falling books and stole a glance straight up. I couldn't believe it. Just when I thought everything was going normal I had to cross her path again.

This wasn't happening. Again.

…

Niah:

„Oh just great." Hiruma. „Why him? Why always him ..." On the streets, on her way home, on his way to practice, in the conveniance store and now here in the school.

Are we really ment to bump constantly in each other? Well shit happens obviously. And it has happened. Again.

…

Hiruma:

I couldn't really find the words I needed. And she was also speechless so there was no point in disturbing the silence by myself. Well it couldn't be helped.

My hand went on a journey to my back pocket to find the keys and stumbled on the pack of chewing gums on the way. I gladly stuffed a bunch of mint ones in my mouth. I was certain that I would need them and soon.

There was nothing to say, I could only go there personally and pull her out of the mess she got herself in. Like always it seemed.

I climbed back trough the window and motioned to Cerberus to follow me.

When I got to the top floor I turned a couple of corners and found myself infront of the „bookworm palace". It was indeed locked.

„Hiruma! Get me out of here!" God she was lively … And it was only morning.

„And why would I do that?" I chuckled shaking the keys in my palm, tempting her and making her mad to no end. Cerberus was sniffing the entrance, trying to get in.

„Hiruma you bastard I will personally robb you of your life if you won't let me out right this minute!" She was breathing quick and loud, so loud I heard her on this other side of the thick door.

„Feisty ... But if I let you out now ... I owe you nothing anymore Ghost ..."

Silence on the other side.

„Well ... What's the deal then?" I pushed the theme forward.

Again silence and then a loud thumb on the floor.

I was getting a little nervous right now.

„Well?"

I heard something but it was a whisper and even my pointy ears couldn't catch it.

„I can't hear for Christ's sake, tell it out loud!"

„Okay! Deal!" Was she crying?

„Just ... let me out now please ..." She was crying. God girls ... where is the tough side of yours ...

„Yea yea ... I'm on it." I was looking for the right key and after a few minutes I opened the door.

She was sitting beside the entrance all puffy eyes. She was obviously shaking and her lips were slightly blue colored.

And just when I thought that she couldn't be in worse condition because of the circumstances, her stomach growled out like a lion.

She stood up, pushed pass me and rushed to the girls bathroom. I followed.

Like I am heartless enough to let a person with hipothermia to pass out while taking a pee. I am the devil of Deimon high school, but not a devil to the core of mine.

After a few minutes I heard the flush of the water and the noise of the door closing. She then obviously opened the water pipe to wash her hands. And it took her extremly long.

The water just ran and ran. I was going impatient.

„Oh hell ..." I opened the entrance door and found her there, standing, her hands under the running water. She was still crying but she was silent.

I found myself taking off the jacket and putting it around her shoulders. She was trembling.

„Thank you … Hiruma ..." She whispered, trying to wipe her tears off her face, she avoided to look at me like she didn't want me to see her like that.

„Don't stand that close to me ... I ... I probably smell since I was trapped there for the day ..."

„ ..." I backed off. Her shoulders hunched a little and I noticed the problem.

„You don't smell if that's the problem." Her posture corrected itself a little when I said that. But she was silent. She tried to put my jacket on but it looked like she was struggling.

She was obviously trying not to make a sound. But her every move seemed painful like hell.

I made a few steps behind her and took the jacket off.

„I can do it by myself!"

„No you can't. I am not blind ... don't make me look stupid. And nobody is looking so nobody will see your weak form so don't make a fuss."

„You are here ..."

„So you want to look tough infront of me?" I smirked. She was petrified.

„No ... That's not it. I don't want to look weak to anybody. You aren't anything special ..."

She ran away from my grip, now fully clothed. She only had to zipp the thing and that would be it.

„ ..." And yea right. Me …anything special. She couldn't really believe herself could she? She was falling in love with me as quickly as you can say FLY.

But it was okay with me. I wasn't interested to have another Hiruma fan club member so her denial was indeed perfect.

But I kept questioning myself ... Why the hell was I so nice to her then? Because she is weak ... She needs protection ... She does everything to look tough and almoghty and has a shield around herself as thick as Earth itself? Well ... I don't really care.

It was amuzing. She somehow made my day interesting. She was fearless. She was blowing my reputation whenever she was near me and it was ... different.

It wasn't as boring as before.

I was lost in thoughts and I noticed she wasn't there in the bathroom with me anymore. I strode after her and caught her on the second stairway, she was headed to the exit.

My black jacket was too big for her and her fingers were lost in the sleeves. She was clutching her bag for her dear mortal life not even noticing I was right behind her.

I pulled her to a stop for her upper arm and she let out a whimp. Did I hurt her? I loosened the grip a bit.

„You are hungry. Follow me to the kitchen."

„No ... I have food at home ... I'm not ..."

„Don't tell me you aren't hungry. The sound of your stomach was so loud that the dead turned in their graves. Now follow me in the kitchen, you won't cook when you get home. You can't fool me that you have someone to cook it for you."

She just frowned and followed me to the kitchen.

…

Niah:

I couldn't be more embarassed because Hiruma was the one who found me. It was hard to look at him with indifferent eyes. He was handsome. I couldn't say it other way.

He had so much energy it reminded me of my past every time I saw him do something.

My pride also couldn't as easily allow myself to act as before. I lost a hold over him, he didn't own me anything anymore now.

I also wasn't in my best condition and on top of that ... I could stuff myself sensless I was so hungry.

I followed him a few steps behind.

I watched his figure.

His bleached hair, his slim but muscled arms, his elegant figure. His sligtly tanned skin.

I knew that I was starting to feel something I haven't felt before and I wasn't so stupid not to know what it meant. I was starting to like him and it was irritating.

I didn't want to like him. He was the worst type of man a girl could choose.

He was short tempered, evil, violent, manipulative I-don't-give-a-fuck.

I choose to ignore my developing feelings.

…

We arrived to the kitchen and he sat on a chair beside the table. I wasn't sure what to do in that exact moment.

He pulled a machine gun out of nowhere and I shivered. I leaned back not knowing what he intends to do with me.

He popped a bubble and looked at me from below.

„Well the food is in the fridge and I ain't your delivery man so serve yourself. You are capable enough."

I took a stride over to the fridge and the sight of that delicious looking food just made my mouth water. I think I fell in love.

The food. That delicious food. I couldn't wait much longer.

I wanted to find some plate but whenever I looked I found only stoves and other cooking things.

While I was trying to open the highest closet I couldn't reach I felt a pressure on my back.

Hiruma was leaning over me and when I felt him press on my back I was divided.

I was thinking on leaning back at him, and, I was scared at this sudden thought and wanted to escape his unintended embrace.

I decided for the other.

I escaped as a mouse from eagles clutches. As quickly and soundly as I could.

He stole a glance at the sudden movement I made but continued to reach for a plate. He then placed it on the surface beside the sink.

„Thanks ..." I said and already started to stuff my plate with food. He retreated back to his „royal" seat.

My eyes were extremly hungry and I haven't stuffed that much food on my plate the entire life but I couldn't give a damn.

„You are gonna eat all that? You're gonna get fat." He stated like it was the most normal thing to say to a starving person. I wanted to throw that plate straight into his devil face but I was too hungry to even wait to stuff myself another one.

„Oh shut up you dick ..." I managed to mumble trough my full mouth and then continued to eat in silence.

He sat there for a while, polishing his gun but the silenece was too stiff. He stood and walked away and I didn't have a clue to where and I didn't really care.

Cerberus came at my foot and growled at me. A cold shudder overwhelmed me and I offered him my last piece of meat I had on plate. He growled it down in one piece.

I wanted to tap him on his head but he was eying me with his hundred percent glare. I pulled my hand back ... I didn't want to regret it, to lose another thing. My potential was enough.

I ate everything and my tummy was getting me warmer and warmer ... It was still cold but it wasn't as bad as it was over night. Hiruma's jacket was warm very much indeed. And it smelled like him. It was his personal smell ... and it wasn't bad at all. Some hidden fragrance of a perfume or a spray was hiding there too but I couldn't define which one.

It made my cheeks rosy.

…

**Author's note:**

_Please leave a review. I have a few chapters on my computer not yet uploaded and if you will behave and leave a review I just might, juuust might upload them._

_Thank you very much :)_


	7. Gift

Hiruma:

I was meant to practice and I went to the club house to change and to get the equipment. When I got there I saw that the equipment was already taken. I figured it out that Kurita took it out already so I only took the ball and headed out.

He was already on the field, opposing the invisible enemy. Training hard for our purpose, the Christmas Ball.

I started to stretch and warm myself up. I really liked the feeling of worn out muscles. The training gave me satisfaction.

When I first encountered American football it was an amazing and unique feeling. I could feel the soul in that sport. I could see the variations of the play in an instant. I could see the variety that other sports lacked. I could picture myself in it.

Ever since ... I was fighting to become good in it. I was good. I was briliant. I lacked only one thing ... and that was a team. One really good loyal and devoted team.

It was hard to throw trough that hole again and again and again. It wasn't hard to throw right trough it ... it was hard because it wasn't a real thing.

I really needed a person that could catch my throws, I needed a person that could at least try to catch it but there wasn't one so I was still training with a wooden board.

I caught a glimpse of white on my left.

„I came to return you this ..." She motioned a jacket toward me.

I still continued to practice. She surprised me.

„You can have it." I said, not even looking at her.

„What?" She made a face, I had to admit, that looked totally stupid. I saw it even with the corner with my eye.

„You can keep it. You will freeze to death till you get home and I have a bunch of them at home. This one is the oldest one so I don't need it." This one was my favourite one but I wanted her out of my way. I wanted to get her out of here because she caused me to do the things that were totally out of my character.

„Umm ... Okay. If you say so." She was obviously confused and when she looked back at me I was dumbstruck with the widest and the brightest smile I ever got in my life. Her rozy cheeks were radiating like the Red street of Amsterdam itself.

I threw a ball and missed. But nobody noticed, at least I thought so.

When she left Kurita came to stand beside me.

„Hiruma-san ... You gave her your favourite jacket?"

I was surprised but it didn't show on my face at all.

„Yea, so?"

„Well ... You said that your father gave it to you as a gift before he left on a mission a few years ago ..."

„I grew bored of it a long time ago ..."

„If you say so Hiruma-san." Kurita smiled but his smile soon faltered as my football shoe deaply connected with his ass.

„Don't just stand there you fat ass! Get back to training! Now! Now! Now!" I brought my favourite Kalasnikov out and shoot to my heart's content. He ran like a wild boar all the way to the end of the field.


	8. Stalker

Niah:

He was so happy when he was shooting at people I couldn't decide ... to be horrified or happy for him. But I could make my mind on something ... his jacket smelled nice.

It kept me warm till home and when I got home ... I just didn't want to get out of it. With this ... I shouldn't feel lonely anymore.

I decided to go shoping tomorow. It was Sunday after all ... And the weather forecast declared a sunny weather.

…

When I woke up in the morning I noticed that my room was a mess. All the dirty clothing were lying on the floor and I decided to take my clothes to the washing machines down the corner of my block. My washing machine was broken long ago and I couldn't afford to get it fixed. And I wasn't really fond of inviting middle aged and unknown men into my apartment, work or not.

When I put all my dirty clothes in a basket I noticed that there was enough for two washings. On my way out I took a book with me, to shorten my time while waiting for the machine to stop if I was bored.

I locked the door, greeted my neighbour and headed down the stairs. My apartment complex doesn't have an elevator so I was walking my way down.

…

When I reached the place I intended to end at, I placed that heavy basket on the floor beside me.

I was looking for a change in my pocket and stuffed it into the two free washing machines. I was washing white and colorful things today ... There wasn't many black clothings that I wore so it took time for me to collect them.

I sat down when I stuffed all the things in and brought a book into my lap. I noticed that I took the Da Vinci Code and growled to myself unintentionally. It wasn't really a light reading. Too much thinking and not to mention that reading puzzel books when you know the ending is totally boring ... well ... it's pointless.

I tried to read but then I remembered that I could bring myself something to study instead. I punched myself on the middle of the forehead. How stupid can I get, really!

„What is wrong miss? You seem troubled ..." Some nosy idiotic looking middle aged man said to me. I ignored him.

I didn't feel like pouring a fuel onto a conversation that wasn't really in my interest so I pretended I was reading just to escape his staring. But his staring only intensified ... and I had to shift my position. I felt uncomfortable each second of his glaring ... I thought that I would go nuts and I was even more embrassed because I wore my extremly old trainee pants and some really wore out t-shirt that was slightly short.

I don't give a fuck how do I look ... I don't exacly wear high heals and a skirt to a neighbour washing machine store ... But God ... how I wanted that Hiruma's jacket now. I was longing for it with a desperation unknown to me before. I thought that he was going to undress me with his nasty eyes of his.

I couldn't sit there any longer.

I pressed a stop button on the washing machine even though that it was only 20 minutes till the end of the washing session. I pulled the wet and bubbly clothes out and stuffed it into where they came from. I strode out of the store with a speed that could be compared to my speedy days of the past. I wasn't bothered by the heavy weight, nor the stairs. I wasn't bothered till I figured out that I forgot my keys and book out there in the store.

I was in the middle of the stairs back down when I recognized him. The man from the store. He was almost without hair and he was so thin I was surprised I even noticed him. His smile was beyond creepy and when he motioned my keys and a book toward me I snatched them in a matter of microseconds.

I mumbled a thank you and rushed up the stairs. He stood there while I was rushing up to my floor like a dark and creepy presence, like a crow ... all in black.

I quickly opened the door and nervously looking behind my shoulder while I kicked the basket into my apartment and slamed the door behind me. I was afraid like the devil itself came stalking me.

I locked the door behind me and the safety lock. I even locked the last lock my mother montaged before she died. All the lockes in touch, all windows closed, all curtains that looked into the direction I came from, closed.

I went to wash the clothes to the end. My bath was clean, lucky me, so washing the detergent out of shirts went easy. I spent a little more time washing the pants and uniform.

When I was done I displayed them all over a rope that was tied over the bath. The dripping sound was then the only sound that was heard in my apartment.

I switched my radio on and my favurite cd started to roll. The first song that greeted me was Cloud 9 (Deepforces remix) – X and my senses were going into a nirvana state. The rythm of the song was quick but the song made me relax to some extent.

I decided to abandon the idea of shoping. The guy scared the shit out of me. I rolled on my bed so I was lying on my belly. It hurt a little so I rolled on my back.

I was slightly annoyed because I loved to sleep on my belly, I was actually a total sleeping bum but I couldn't sleep in that position because of my scar. It still hurt so I had to be patient a little longer.

I sat and went to the kitchen pouring water into a yesterday glass and swallowed the pills. Why enjoy the torture, why not feel a thing instead.

I went to lie on my bed again and the song switched. It was a song I loved a lot ... It was Showtek – Living for hardstyle.

„Be a far from reality ... Coz I can't stand society ..." so true...

His voice was something really good. I enjoyed this song and turned the volume button higher.

It wasn't a minute until my lower neighbour started to bump with, I imagined, a broom on my floor. He was shouting something, threats I think, but I didn't really give a shit. It was in the middle of the day, it was Sunday for Christ's sake.

I rolled over to the other side of the bed so that my head was sligtly over the bed edge. I was looking trough the window, now only window that wasn't closed with curtains. The weather was quite sunny but I lost my will to go out.

The next song was Scooter – Friends and the next one LMC – Take me to the clouds above.

I was quite fond of different types of music but today I chose a party type one.

I lowered the volume and feel deep into the embrace of my dreams.

…

I stirred in the middle of my sleep but some sweet fragrance lullabyed me back to sleep ... It was the new but still familiar smell. And if I'd have been looking myself from the standing position ... I'd have seen myself clutching Hiruma's jacket near my chest.

The song from Nick Kamen – I promised myself 2003 (Extended version) drummed in the background.


	9. Abduction

Hiruma:

It was Sunday afternoon and I was running my track today. My iPhone played me a background to my training.

Niels van Gogh and Spacekid – Integrity and honesty (Alex megane mix)

I was running but I wasn't nearly as quick as that Secretary or at least that Ghost girl. I was good but I had to admit ... those were some legs. That running ... If every human would run as quick and with such techinque as Anaya Niah ran on some videos I downloaded, then we would be advanced humans.

I must bring her to the Football team. She will be able to polish Eyeshield's skills.

When the song Alexia – Ti amo ti amo I love you started to play I pressed it forward. Like I was into listening some crazy in love song. No shit I wasn't.

Just when I switched next I recognized Jet set – In the name of love (central seven remix)

„What the hell is going on with this iPhone ..." I switched the song again.

I gave up when the Special D – You (Rob Mayth rmx edit) came up ... iPhone obviously went crazy.

I was running by the river and found myself before a line of benches. They were turned toward the river and I used one to stretch myself.

I was thinking what kind of music Ghost liked but then sharply interupted myself when I bit my tongue. I wasn't aware of the blood until I spit it out. Like I gave a shit what kind of music she liked.

I spit the blood out several times, until there was only saliva again.

I ran back to my apartment, taking a hot and lonely bath, stretching my legs in that long and bubbled relaxation.

I was alone in my apartment so I strode out naked and sat on the edge of my bed. I dried my hair with a towel and when they were dry enough I lay under my covers.

God I was tired.

I fell asleep, naked, wet and hot headed. But it felt so good that I didn't mind any of it.

…

Niah:

It was Monday morning and I slept so long since yesterday afternoon that I was pretty much in a well condition. I was relaxed and not tired at all.

I expected to be accused of destroying almost all the library but there wasn't a sound of it. There were rummors that Hiruma had his fingers included in the matter. There was obviously no camera shots so nobody knew who did it.

Some of the books were in a really bad state but I couldn't care less.

I went to class as normal and somewhere after the second period Hiruma leaned on the entrance of the classroom.

Everyone fell mute in a second. Freshmen or not, everyone knew the Devil of the Deimon high school.

„Ghost!" Everyone started to look around who he was calling, but I was obviously the only one with white hair and because the rummors about our „invisible dates or rather said ... dates that don't exist", everyone stared at me.

I ignored him. I leaned my head as bored as I could on my hands, my hands on my table. I was going into my daydream mode.

„Ghost! Shake that ass here or shall I tell all of them that you ..." I was there in a second.

„Don't you even dare you piece of shit ... Don't you even dare!" I put a hand over his mouth and he smiled under the pressure.

I retreated the hand when my mind recognized that I was touching his lips.

I felt slightly embarassed but it didn't show.

„I have work for you to do Ghost."

„Niah-san."

„No. Niah, or Ghost. I don't owe you nothing anymore, remember?" He made me remember.

„Yea yea ... Just don't call me Ghost. I don't like it ..." Like he gave a shit if I liked it or not but it was worth a try.

„Well Niah. You are a manager from the team from today onwards!" He presented it with such force of pride that I was speechless for a second.

„What?" I was dumbfounded. I think my mouth was hanging open like a swing.

He closed my open mouth with his finger, gently like I was going to shatter.

„You are a manager for Deimon devil bats. Here is the book. Memorize everything till tomorow or you know what will happen ..." he leaned forward to my right, whispering in my ear.

„ ... I will tell the principal that you proudly ruined the library and over 30 books in the proces ..." He laughed and I felt shivers run down my spine.

I wasn't afraid. I was angry. I was so angry I could kill him in a stand still.

I gently took the book out of his hand and glanced at the thickness of the book. I smiled like a looney.

The rest of the things travelled infront of my eyes in slowmotion.

His dumbstruck look, his atempt to fall back when he realized what I was going to do.

I raized the book with both hands, swinged it over my head heavily into the air and moved it forward with all my might. A not so weak scream left my lungs when the book hit its master right across his face.

I heard a loud crack but I pushed harder. His spine slightly bowed backward from the surprise attack.

The audience gasped.

I was so furious I quickly slapped him with that damned book again. But this time I felt him get a grip over me and I thought that this was the end of me right now.

When I stole a glance at his face my blood run cold. His face was that of a pure malice and I was so scared that I really badly, really badly needed a hole to stuff myself in.

„Niah Anaya. You just met your dead reaper ..." And I screamed.

I was trying to run away from him but he was too strong. His grip was iron, his will to get me should have got him a Nobel Prize.

I was screaming on top of my lungs but nobody tried to stop him. His glare was deadly and everyone who encountered him ran out of his way. The devil was on his march to hell and no mare human could survive an impact with him.

He was now so angry because of my resistance he stuffed me under his right arm, transporting me like a sack of potatoes. I was punching him everywhere I reached, kicking everywhere and as much speed and acurance I could. I punched him in his balls and he growled.

I tried to crouch out of his tough embrace and almost got it when he caught me for my ankle. I lay on the floor sprawled under him and it looked like something really nasty.

His teeth were brushing eachother with intensity. He was so angry he could kill me right now.

Right now and then.

He threw me over his shoulder and I stopped strugling for a minute. It hurt so much. I started to cry onto his back with ful force. My tears were flowing down his shirt and I wasn't kicking anymore. I just wanted this to end quickly.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.

**Author's note:**

The devil in me:

Come on guys… Three reviews? Are you slow, lazy or dumb? Don't come crying to me when the story updates suddenly stop…

The angel in me:

Thank you very much my reviewers and alerters. I very much apreciate it. I hope you enjoyed it.

**By, Arwenia.**


	10. Hold

Hiruma:

I was so pissed. I was so pissed. I was so pissed. I think I never was as pissed as this before.

I could strangle her right here and now. I could make a Swiss cheese out of her with my guns.

I barelly controled myself.

I threw her over my shoulder and imediatelly regreted it. I threw her right across my shoulder with her scar.

Well ... I was also hurt so the guilt didn't last much longer.

My nose was broken and the blood poured down my mouth, chin and dripped on my shirt. I was like vampire with my victim over my back.

I will make her suffer I swear. Nobody pushes me around. Not me.

I control others. I manipulate them. I do not get a broken nose for no price.

…

Niah:

I cried like a tortured animal, I was so loud that it looked like he was going to decapitate me right in that minute.

He was taking me out of the school and before I knew it every window in the school was open and everyone looking.

Hiruma blood all over and me screaming like a pig, thrown over his shoulder like a dinner-to-be.

Hiruma sent just one murderous glance at the school and you could hear windows closing, people retreating to their own God damned business.

He was taking me to the American football office that was in the back of the school. I knew where that is.

When he opened the door someone was already in.

„Out! NOW!"

„Hiruma-san ..." It was Kurita. But it wasn't good to talk to Hiruma now.

„OUT! NOW! Or I will sent you to hell in this very minute! OUT!" I saw Kurita and some boy run out of the building. I recognized the boy from the first day of school and he was also in my class. I didn't know his name though.

I tried for them to help me.

„Help me ... Please don't leave me alone with him ... Please!"

They were just looking at me petrified, not knowing what to do. Not wanting to cross paths with the devil who had me in his clutches.

„Don't you even fucking dare..." He growled and slamed the door shut.

I expected him to toss me into the wall across but he reached behind him. He put his hands on my back and lower spine and lowered me gently so I touched the floor. I was having my arms around his neck.

His face was close to mine, it was all bloody but I didn't have time to observe in fear. I started to cough.

My face leaned at that blood on his shirt and I coughed for long two or three minutes. My throat wasn't dried but I was having difficult breathing because he just tossed me over his shoulder a few minutes before.

I had to fully lean on him because I wasn't getting enough of oxygen in my brain and my head started to spinn violently. So much of my plan to not look weak infront of anyone. How cliche, weak girl leaning on a boy who must hold her up. I'm pathetic.

He caught me for my waist and leaned me closer to his hips. As a midget as I was, my face was somewhere in the line of his heart.

„God Hiruma ... You will kill me someday ..." I started to breath slowly but I couldn't stand anymore.

He placed a hand on the wall behind us and slid us on the floor.

It was easier that way for me.

My crying and coughing ended in hickups and I was so fed up with him right now and with everything that I just lay there.

I was leaning on his bloodied shirt and my hair was now red for sure, not mentioning my face.

He still held me close to him. It didn't fell wrong. Just different.

…

Hiruma:

I caught her when her coughing sweeped her of her feet. I was so angry at her but then after a few seconds there was only pity and something else I couldn't decipher. Concern?

I leaned her body to mine and she was like a piece of puzzle, matching just the way I liked it.

I felt her lean a little closer but then I realized it wasn't intentional, because she just couldn't stand any longer.

I leaned a hand onto the wall and helped us sit down on the floor. She wasn't heavy at all but she was obviously in pain if I tried to hold her up.

„God Hiruma ... You will kill me someday ..." She whispered under her breath but I caught it. I would've smirked but this wasn't a normal situation for me anymore.

I hugged her closer to myself. I felt her heart pumping when I held my hand on her back. I entangled my fingers with her hair and she whimped a little under the touch.

I shifted her position to be more comfortable but just when I started to think my rational thinking, why the hell am I doing this ... it hit me.

I looked her down in her hazy forest green eyes. Half of her face was bloodied because of my shirt but I saw trough it. I saw pass the dirt of her tears, pass the pain of her body, pass the tiredness that slowly crept in her body. And what I saw was beautiful. Uterly beautiful.

I'm such a moron. Why am I even looking her like that?

What I saw was her bone structures that were different from ordinal Japanese ones, she was a half, obviously. Her white hair swinged wheneven I made a move to shift her. Her slightly pale skin glowed like diamonds because of the sweat but I couldn't care less.

When I abandoned the thinking, the mind that was always deciphering ... I leaned closer to her half closed lips with my mouth. I placed a butterfly kiss on top of them.

My anger was done for. I couldn't summon it over her. I knew it.

Her eyes only widened a little, the look of wonder on her face. Her breathing quickened it's pace.

I leaned over her mouth again but now ... I placed a firm and passionate kiss. I forced her to open her mouth and when she did I gladly entered.

My breathing quickened and my grip firmed, I pulled her closer. My mind was on vacation. It could be a third world war outside and I wouldn't notice a thing.

But I did notice one thing. She returned me the kiss.

At first shy. At first slowly and carefully like I will disapear under pressure.

Then she equaled my effort and fire and I knew that if she wouldn't stop now and then, I would probably not be able to stop myself till the end.

She didn't stop. Not now and not then.

And she was now left in my care.

I was just starting to kiss her down her throat and starting to lean her on the floor when her head fell back.

I couldn't believe it. She was out.

I thought she was asleep but she was unconscious.

It was a miracle. A bad one.

An extremly corrupted luck.

I really couldn't believe it.

…

Niah:

I was dreaming.

I was kissing him so passionately I couldn't recognize myself. I was a virgin for God's sake and now I was kissing Hiruma like he was my only dose of heroin.

I forgot for a moment about my pain, I forgot for a moment about my lack of oxygen.

His hair tickled the tips of my fingers and I dived into his blond hair like a beast on starvation.

But then I felt I was loosing strenght in my fingers and my vision blurred. I forgot to breathe there for a moment. And that moment seemed fatal.

I was violently dropped in the shadow of dreams. I was disapointed to no end.

…


	11. Blouse

Hiruma:

I just ... I was like ... What?

I was staring at her motionless for for a silent while until I pulled her up again and opened the door to my office. I stuffed her on my chair and went to look for some towel and water. I couldn't really find a bucket to use it for bringing water but I found a towel. I wanted to tend her but I changed my mind. If she wakes up she can shower.

I went to the back where showers and closets are and started to unclothe myself. I was a bloody mess and for once that description suited the ocasion.

I wandered into a shower and let the water ran over my bloodied body. I let myself lean toward the rushing drops and enjoy the feeling for a while.

I then leaned on the wall with my hands and let the water ran down my spine. I stretched my upper back and rolled the head that the neck cracked.

„That feels nice..." I always felt a little tired when hot or at least warm water clouded my brains. It was pleasing.

I sounded like a girl now but to hell with it. I really loved water, especially because it flushed down all the hard work and there was no evidence about anything.

Even my injuries healed a lot quicker if I took more baths than usual.

I could as easily spend my whole life in a lab like a lab rat, lying in a warm water, sleeping all the time.

I shampooed myself and when I was all done I rushed a towel down my body to dry myself a little and marched out of the shower.

…

Niah:

I was standing by the sink and trying to wash my white school blouse when I heard someone walk toward my direction.

It was Hiruma and my God I was speechless.

In that microsecond I saw everything there was to see and I projected it in my mind like a perverted horny video.

He was almost naked. He had only a towel hiding his lower body and my dirty mind was betraying me, trying to project what was underneath.

I was so embarassed I was determined to only look at the sink infront of me and at my blouse that had a big red blood stain all over my front.

I realized I unbuttoned my blouse too much and there was a scar shining brightly onto the wide and virgin world.

I reached my hands out and tried to hide it but he caught my left arm before doing it.

„Don't hide it. It's nothing, now give me the blouse, I will take it and _kindly_ convince someone that it would be in their gratest interest to offer some help with washing."

„No. I … I don't mind it stained."

„If you'll let that blood stain to dry it will leave a mark. Now go, shower, you are bloody all over."

„I can't." My hands were shaking. I wasn't embarassed anymore as much as scared he will see the scar and be disgusted about it.

…

Hiruma:

„Yea you can and you will or... you know what will happen … The principal is so badly trying to find the little white rat that escaped the library..." I whistled when she just shivered.

„Turn around... Don't peek." She said after some intense silence and me eying while she was making her mind upon her decision.

I turned around but... let me remember you a little of our surroundings. We were standing before the line of sinks and those sinks happened to have a few dirtied but still useful mirrors hanged up. And I happened to be the devil of Deimon high school and I just couldn't resist … the temptation was too strong.

She was trying to unbutton the blouse and her scar was becoming more and more visible. It was an ugly scar, really ugly. It was in angry red, the flesh was still acting upset where she was cut and a few inches around it. There were some stitches still seen.

I also saw that the bruises started to form around the scar. It was probably a reaction toward my tossing her over my shoulder. I was regreting it now, now that my anger wasn't fueling me anymore... But there was nothing I could do for her.

I accepted the fact that I kissed her all of a sudden. I was probably desperate since I haven't masturbated for a week now and seeing a weak and cute girl beneath me somehow triggered my dirty mind.

Well... It luckily stopped with her loosing consciousness or I would have raped her.

Time for some hardcore porn when I get home.

If I get home that is ... since I was almost starting to react to her little striptease show she was unknowingly projecting.

I waited and waited for her to unbutton that bluse but she just couldn't concentrate or what?

I turned around and she almost fell to her ass because of my sudden movement.

I pulled her hands down toward my towel and it looked like I was wanting her to jerk me off.

„If you don't want to see me without the towel, then hold it up around my waist. I can't unbutton your blouse and hold it up by myself."

She took a hold of it but I think more because of surprise then not something different.

„I can unbutton my blouse by myself thank you very mu ..."

„Well I watched you in the mirror all the time and you were like a granny trying to unbutton it. I got a few gray hair while waiting for you to complete the business."

I unbuttoned the second button. Her bra was white with black stripes and black heart in between the tits.

I tried to gulp my saliva down as silently and slowly as I could.

I definitelly needed porn when I get home. First thing when I get home.

„Don't look ..." She was shaking heavily. Was she scared?

I eyed her up straight in her green diamonds. She obviously felt trapped and paranoyed.

„Don't worry. I am not gonna do anything to you. I will unbutton the blouse, help you undress it and I'll be off. I am not a monster."

„Just ... Don't look ..." She was pleeding. She was on the brink of tears.

„I will try. You know I have to find the buttons." I closed my eyes and only peeped when I was done with unbuttoning one and trying to find another.

Her hand was trembling on my hip and I thought she was done for. I thought she was going to drop the towel and die of shock when she encounters my caliber.

I was done in a minute and then slowly helping her to get the blouse off. She was hurting but she was feisty. She tried to do it by herself. Again. And she was damn slow.

I turned her toward me again and let the towel drop when I reached toward her blouse. If someone saw us like that ...

Me without a single thing on myself except my Adam cloth and trying to get rid of her fucked up blouse. That person would probably die of nosebleed.

She gasped when she saw my „uniform" and turned red from head to toes. I started to laugh with all my might and just when I thought she couldn't be more tomatoe colored she turned even darker red.

It felt great to make her embarassed.

She closed her eyes and she was out of that damned blouse in a second. Well if I'ld have known that before, I'ld have done it sooner.

She ran toward the showers and slamed the door behind her.

I was still laughing my ass of. I was laughing so loud the tears started to run down my face.

I hanged the dropped towel around my neck and went to get myself decent.

When that thought hit me … Decent … I started to laugh even louder.

…


	12. Thoughts

Niah:

I was starting to fucking hate him. He made me embarassed so many times. Because of him I will probably die in days not in a few years like mentioned.

What I hated most was that … My body reacted toward him on it's own. I liked his body and his harsh voice was a sex pill on my mind.

And it didn't help that I was constantly encountering him whenever I went. It didn't help at all … the fact that he was the one who sent me a get well card, was the one who saved me from the heart attack and the school lock down.

He was constantly there and it made my mind crazy.

I was now undressing in the shower, still projecting embarassing pictures of Hiruma naked. I was certain that my hormones played a revenge part against me. My cheeks were surelly red as hell and his laugh didn't help me be at ease at all.

I tried to wipe the blush of my cheeks but the only thing that went away was the blood stains.

When I saw the colored water run down the sink my mind reminded me that this was actually Hiruma's blood.

My mind kept averting back to Hiruma. Hiruma this Hiruma that. When did I start to think so much about him? When did my day ceased to exist without our little encounters?

I was loosing control and I didn't like it one bit. I was weak beside him. I was never weak.

It made me vulnerable. It sweaped my defence wall off like a straw house … and he was the wolf in the story, ruining my straw defence with only one mighty blow.

Well I defenitelly felt like a pig right now, all dirty so I averted my thoughts away from the main daily topic and considered my body needs first.

Shower, water … Love of my life.

It was so soothing.

The second best thing beside falling asleep in a warm bath would probably be having sex in a warm bath and then falling asleep.

What was I thinking?

Hiruma again.

„Urgh! Stooooop thinking about it for fuck's sake God dammit!"

I showered as quickly as I could, washing all the blood out of my hair and when I got out of the shower I found something on a pile of my clothes, something that really surprised me.

It was Hiruma's jacket. The one I sneaked in my school closet in the morning. I was not thinking of returning it … and I just figured that out now.

Then was I wearing it because it was a nice jacket or because it was Hiruma who gave it to me?

I was rolling the question over my tongue but haven't decided on the answer yet. I liked him, he was hot but anything else? I guess not.

There was no blouse to wear now so I only wore a bra under the mentioned blach leather thingy. It would have been hot for dark and dirty parts of Tokio but I didn't want to look sexy. I will never be sexy again. The scar prevented it from doing it. All the sexy shirts and dresses were out of question now for me.

I pulled my hair out of the jacket and the wet whiteness displayed over the back of it. It countered it like Yin and Yang.

The jacket was too big for me but I was glad that I didn't have to wait for Hiruma to bring me back my blouse.

I felt comfortable in it and I wandered toward the office I awakened in after the black out.

I sat in the chair, I imagined, was Hiruma's. The chair was confy and I pulled my legs up to my chin and spun around. I spun several times until the door opened. I steadied myself with the edge of the table and looked up into Hiruma's face.

I blushed.


	13. Table

Hiruma:

I thought I came into a kindergarden when I saw her spinn on my favourite chair in my favourite jacket. She came to a stop and her forest green eyes met mine.

She blushed slightly and my heart skipped a bit. Why so? I dropped the question. It didn't matter at the moment.

It didn't matter at all.

I shoved her her blouse and she took it. It was white as new, newly bleached and ironed.

„You probably tortured half the school for my uniform didn't you?" She smiled when she looked at the blouse like it was a treasure long lost, burried and forgotten.

„Just some infidels I had on my list long time ago. They learned to wash, bleach and iron. They are happy to oblidge. Kekekekeke..."

I walked toward her and she pointed a brow at me.

„Now get off my chair you Ghost and get out. I must go to practice and you are going with me. Get the book and study!"

„But I must put up my blouse!"

„You don't need it to study … and you have my jacket already. Now get out."

„Like YOUR jacket is gonna be a bigger help..." She averted the eyes and stood. We were to walk pass eachother and she smelled so nice.

The smell of my shampoo and her personal smell. When she turned her head the smell from her hair became even more intense.

It infiltrated my mind so easily. It wrapped around my brain and slowly, very slowly and seducely licked the horny part of it.

I pressed her onto my table so she sat on it a little.

She had my jacket on, it was a nice striking black to her white hair. Her legs were clutching mine and I rubbed her unintentionally. I was pressing her like that for a while, looking at her face. Her big forest green eyes were blinking at me with confusion, her mouth slightly agape like a tingle of tease to me...

She was eyeing my face, her eyes were traveling from my eyes to my nose and stopped on my lips. I was doing exactly the same thing. I was looking at her lips like I am on a quest. All the sounds ceased to exist in that very moment, except for her.

I started to breathe with a pace and I leaned closer. It felt like a slowmotion.

I felt her breath on my cheeks and heard the sound of it in my ears. It made me snap.

I seazed her lips with a mind of world domination. I pressed against those delicate flower pettals with a power of my lust. She was dumbstruck and couldn't percive it as quickly as I demanded it.

I leaned her on my table and my hand traveled under my so well known jacket and found her naked under it. Her belly was white and soft and I stumbled over her bra in a second.

I reached under it and seazed her breast and squeezed it, gently but in a rush.

She let me enter her mouth and returned me the kiss. What was happening to us? Was my body on fire? … Because God how prepaired I was to nail her!

She was lying on my table, things were falling down, breaking, but I couldn't care less.

I am gonna fucking break her to pieces here and now!

My fingers found its way under her skirt and without hesitation I slipped under her panties and brushed her under it.

I moaned. She gasped.

She pushed me away but I resisted. I pinned her to my table, deap throated her with my tongue. She moaned loudly and sent shivers down my spine. She sounded so delicious...

I was now removing her panties down to her knees, lifting her legs up in the air and lean them on my shoulder.

I pushed a finger in her mouth.

„Suck it..." She tried to resist...

„Suck it now!" She sucked and I was swallowing saliva while looking her.

I licked my middle finger and put it down to her, brushing the already wet entrance.

I put a finger in and her body shook when I reached the wall inside.

She was a virgin but I couldn't care less.

I pushed down her panties while brushing her clit. She was moaning beneath me and I was going crazy just from looking at her.

Her white hair were swinging every time she moved her head, her eyes were half open and she eyed my every motion with her green jewels.

I pulled her legs apart and unzipped my pants. I lowered them and pulled my cock out. I was so ready to fuck her into oblivion now...

I brought a condom out of my sleeve and opened the package. I shoved the slimy thing down the hilt and I was ready to go.

I wanted to slam into her but something stopped me.

She was looking at me all scared and I remembered that she was a virgin.

She was lying on my desk, I saw only beauty. And vulnerability. And a possible hurt.

I distanced myself away a little with my lower part and leaned closer to her face.

I distanced away from my desire and lust for a second, looking for her aproval, for her decline.

I leaned closer to her and seazed her head in my hands, putting a butterfly kisses on her eyes, nose, mouth and all over her face, whenever I could reach. I felt salt on my lips and sent her a wonderous glare.

„Just … be gentle."

„Do you really want to do it with me? Are you certain?"

„I … I'm not. But I know that if I don't try … I will never know … if I'm certain. You are the only one I know and I somehow trust you so … I trust you will be gentle with me. I trust you as a friend. My God I'm babbling am I?"

She was honest. I wouldn't believe her if she said yes. I would stop imediatelly. She also said she considered me as friend so she knew there will be no love story after it. I was where I wanted to be.

„Okay … Now all you need to do is relax. If you will tense, it will be hard for me to enter, and if you panic, it will hurt both of us."

I was still leaning over her, now slightly smiling at her and God she was brave. She relaxed her legs and positioned them so, that they were half wrapped around my waist.

I put a hand down and positioned my dick on her and slowly pushed.

I was getting on it very slowly and she wasn't tensing up. It was good.

It felt good. God. I barely controled myself.

She let out a squeal but I shushed her. I reached behind her and brought her into a half-sitting position. The tip of my dick was still burried in her and I was itching to go forward.

„I will now lift you okay? It will hurt only a little and then you will feel good. Don't tense and don't panic!" I scooped her in my embrace but she was tense all over.

I was holding her up for her ass, she was light as a feather. I kissed her and she allowed me the entrance to her pearl colored mouth. I made her forget what awaits her with the kisses and when she was as wet as before down there I simply lowered her on my dick.

She screamed, luckily not to loud.

I was waiting now, for her to get used to it a little. She was panting.

„Niah... Are you okay?" I whispered into her ear. When she gave a slight nodd I firstly prepositioned her in my arms so I was holding her under her arm and on her back with one hand. I was licking her down her throat and her collar bone. While doing that I slowly started to move.

I felt a liquid run down my left tight and I imagined it was blood. She was obviously a virgin to the core.

She was still in a little pain but I continued, knowing that the pleasure was awaiting around the corner and just as I predicted she started to moan after she got used to the rythm.

I started to breath deaper again. She was so warm and soft and she was perfect inside.

It felt so good.

She also felt good... She was holding hands behind my head, seeking my mouth to return her kisses.

Her voice grew from a little, weak whimper to a confident moan of pleasure and I knew she was there. I made it.

She wasn't in pain anymore and she was feeling the same pleasure I did when I pumped into her.

A moan escaped me when she met me half way and I didn't expected it. She repeated it several times and every time managed to squeeze a moan out of me.

She was a fast learner.

My grip on her ass tightened and I lowered her back on the table, now getting everything that was left out, out of our way. I pulled the jacket off. I had to input more effort since she was struggling, but I managed.

She was hiding her front with her hands but I ordered her with my hoarse voice to remove them.

„Remove them that instant. I want to see how beautiful you are..." I couldn't sound more true and cliche in the same moment but I did and I didn't really care.

„Noo..." She pleaded but I only reached under her and removed her bra a second later. She was now defenseless and I put her hands aside while still violently entering her.

Her cheeks were rozy and her breath was coming in slight puffs, the building was cold even in summer.

Her nipples were like cherry's and just waiting for me to lick them. And I didn't resist their need.

I was entering her, fucking her sensless on this desk while she was moaning beneath me out of pleasure I gave her. Out of pleasure I showed her for the first time ever.

She was embarassed but I continued to lick her, all very carefully not to hurt her.

I positioned her hands up her head so I had both hands in one grip. I travelled over her breast with another one and nursed her, caresed her and loved her.

I was so into it I closed my eyes and just enjoyed what I was doing. Her skin was soft and smelled so nice.

I opened my eyes and put a slight kiss on top of her scar. She gasped and tried to say something but I silenced her imediatelly.

„Hush... I don't mind your scar. Now let me enjoy you."

She just nodded and a tear rolled down her face.

I looked her up with a puzzled look.

„Does it hurt?" My look demanded a straight answer.

She declined with a motion.

„Okay..." I stopped caressing her on her breast and brushed my hand down her side and athletic leg. I started to tease her with my fingers while I was still pumping in and out, in and out.

She was so wet, her lower lips were just calling for me to slam in again and again. I was moaning every time I entered. I was changing speed and angle of entering and when I thought I sensed her shift when I hit an inner spot … I though I hit a jackpot.

I was rubbing her there and she was moaning out loud, her legs started to pant and she was wetter and wetter every second.

I started to rub her button at first slowly and then with accurance.

„Hiruma... Ahh... Don't stop..." It was a song for my ears. It was just the thing I needed.

„Ahh... More... More... Please don't stop..." I was so heated up I could catch on fire any second now.

„Niah... I think I won't last much longer..." I was sweating, she was sweating. The fragrance of sex evolved the whole room and I knew that if someone entered that very moment I wouldn't be stopping. I would slam in her just until the very end.

I wouldn't notice it the ice age came all of a sudden or if the president himself came to visit.

„Niah... Raise your hips a little... Nighh..." It was so good. So fucking good.

„Hiruma... I … I feel so... Ahh don't stop Hiruma..."

She raised her hips a little and offered me more space when she opened her legs a little more. I was entering heaven. It was pure pleasure.

„Ah... Niah... Just like that... Just like that... Come here!" I sweeped her in my embrace and kissed her like I haven't kissed anyone before. She returned me equally.

We were licking eachother out all over. I had one hand in her hair, traveling in it's whiteness and the other hand was rubbing her, making her come.

„Hiruma... I think I'm gonna come..."

„Just come baby, just let it come... Nghh... Ahhh..."

I felt myself pour in her. If I wasn't wearing a condom I would've filled her to the top.

I was still pumping for her sake and making her come. The spasms shook her and she colapsed onto my chest.

I fell backward and sat on the chair. She was still wrapped around me, my dick standing like a lifeguard in her.

She was composing herself as I was. Breathing under my hand like she run a thousand miles just a few minutes ago.

She leaned back onto my hand that held her like a very fragile piece.

„Thank you Hiruma... Thank you." She was sincere. In her eyes... there wasn't love. In her eyes, there was a real gratefulness.

Her eyes were shining with happiness, her smile played on her face. I smiled back.

She brushed my hair gently, I slightly leaned into the touch.

I placed a light kiss, a thank you kiss on her passion burned lips. She returned it, licked me and entered. She explored my mouth, tasting it like it will be her last time.

She was probably right.

I lifted her up and sat her on the table but then decided to scoop her into my arms again and take her to the showers with me.

Everything was exchanged in silence.

…


	14. Shower

Niah:

He lifted me up and took me to the showers again. I was badly needing it.

We both were acompanied by silence, we needed nothing more.

When we reached the shower he put me gently on the floor and closed the door behind him.

We both unclothed and I was surprised that he brought my clothes with him. I eyed him all the time, his body. His muscled arms and legs. His handsome and wicked face. His devious smile.

He reached behind me and opened the shower surprising me with a sudden water.

I squeeled and he smiled.

I kissed him.

He kissed me back and leaned me onto the wall. My back felt cold and my nipples stood up. He noticed and leaned down and sucked on them, brushing the breasts and my stomach on the way down.

I offered myself to him, I trusted him completely.

He pushed my legs aside and dove in with his fingers. I was prepaired for him again.

And he was getting harder and harder with my every moan. He enclosed his mouth around my lips and sucked and nipped and licked, bit and travelled my lips with desire that burned both of us.

He leaned closer to me and reached behind me, fingering me from behind while I was leaning on his hard front. I was gently kissing him wherever I reached and when he slightly lifted me for my ass I licked him on his lower neck.

He moaned out loud, his dick twitching between our bodies.

I found his weak spot and nibbed at it, licked and bit. He was breathing loud now, right into my ear.

„Niah... Stop. You are making me wanna come." He pushed me aside and turned me around so I was sticking my butt toward him.

He licked his finger like before and I trembled when I saw him do it because I knew what he would do.

He put a finger in me and started to pull it out and push it back in. He was repeating it quicker and quicker and I was sticking my ass out toward him, inviting him and he was obeying me.

He leaned closer but only so, that he could push his cock between my legs. He was teasing me and I was so ready.

He also put another hand on me, only from the front, rubbing me on my clit. While he rubbed me and fingered me Hiruma continued to rubb his cock on me.

I was going nuts.

„You tease... Stop making me nuts... Make me come... "

He silenced me when he leaned me on his belly, filling my mouth with his tongue. He was still doing the same, rubbing me everywhere, teasing me, making me wet for him.

The warm water spraid on our faces as we kissed, making us forget where we are and making us isolated to the whole world.

I motioned his dick to stick it in and it fit perfectly. He started to slam in me, groaning in my ear, breathing as hard as I am.

„Ohh... Hiruma... Hiruma..." I was caressing him, wanting him. I was going nuts with him.

„Niah... Oh, my Niah..." He was slaming in me, making me hot, making me burn.

„Hiruma... I think I love you..." I eyed him... We both were lost in the heat.

„I love you too Niah... I love you … Ngh... Ahhh!" He pulled his dick out of me and finished while rubbing on my ass, spraying semen on my back.

He was still rubbing me and he put his fingers in me instead. I was comming too. I was comming harder than before.

„Ahhh!" I leaned in his hand and he squeezed me back to his body. We were all sticky even though we were standing right under the shower.

He was leaning with one hand on the wall, catching his breath while supporting me. I was panting. I was tired. I was sleepy.

…

I composed myself and felt a tingle of something run down my neck. I turned and found Hiruma pouring a shampoo onto my head. I smiled and stole a kiss away from him.

He massaged my head and soon I had to close my eyes or the bubbles would pour into them. Hiruma was shampooing me all over except the front. I was still hiding it when he wanted to waltz there.

When I was massaged all over the body he pulled the shower closer and poured water on my hair. I leaned back so it won't run down on my eyes or in my nose.

His hands were very gentle, running in circles... Gripping and releasing in moments. I enjoyed it very much. And when I was done he reached toward shampoo but I was quicker.

I snatched it from him and motioned him to come closer because I couldn't reach.

He sat down and I was surprised but went with the flow. I poured the liquid on his hair and gently rubbed it in. Then bubbles started to apear and when I was done I put some of them on his nose. He snorted and quickly rubbed them off.

I laughed out. I kneeled beside him and massaged him like he massaged me. I was a little shy because of the private parts but I beared with it. It was fun.

When I was done I poured some water over him and washed away the dirt and the shampoo and all the rainbowed bubbles. He looked funny when his hair was wet, he looked hot without his clothes and I was happy I chose him.

I was glad and I smiled.

I poured the water at his face and he struggled. I teased him a little more until he grabbed me around my waist and brought me closer to him, so I had to sit between his legs and lean on him.

He took the water away from me and poured it all over us over and over again.

„Hiruma..." I looked him in the eye. He realized I was serious.

„Would you be my boyfriend?" He didn't flinch or anything. He wasn't surprised I asked. I knew he didn't mean it when he said he loved me... but I wasn't really meant to live long so it was okay with me.

„You must know that the sentence about loving you wasn't true..."

„I know... I didn't mean it eather. It just fit in the picture you know..." But I think I did mean it … At least in that very moment.

„I have one condition..."

„Spit it out." I smiled. But some sadness creeped into my smile from his sentence before.

„You will be a mannager for the Deimon devil bats. You will memorize the book till tomorow and you will help me train Eyeshield 21 to run."

„Okaaay... But for running... I can't run anymore."

„We will see about that..." He said wickedly.

„Really Hiruma. I can't, I shouldn't..." I was somehow sad but he was still insisting.

„We will see."

„Okay..." I growled. He hugged me closer, poured some water where I was feeling a little cold.

„Then deal... We are together now."

„Yea..." I genuinly smiled and I think I sweeped him of his feet a second time with this smile of mine. He kissed me again, rubbed my front gently and I didn't resist anymore.

I let him and I was happy.

I was really happy.

…

Who knew that I will become his girlfriend after he almost strangled me from anger.

Who thought I will agree to become a manager of my free will.

Who thought I will lose my virginity and with a man I almost started to hate.

…


	15. Aftermath

Hiruma:

I wasn't really into this whole relationship thing but the sex was good and she was cute so I wasn't thinking over it anymore.

I was also hoping that the whole Hiruma fan club will cease to exist if I have a girlfriend. Those beasts jumped on my nearves all the time and I was so sick and tired of them already.

She was also useful for me, she will manage the team perfectly and not only that... Her running technique was one of a kind. She was also smart, I don't know the extent of it, but I was pretty sure that she was inteligent.

And what was the most important thing. I had a feeling that she will give a heart for the team when she grows to love it. I had a feeling that she will sacrifice everything for the goodness of it.

I trusted her. I didn't doubt her she was going to make it splendidly.

…

Niah:

I was happy and didn't really mind dying in that instant. I checked one of my biggest wish off to-do-before-I-die list.

But something was confusing me. I wasn't sure if Hiruma and I will know how to act around each other. We decided to hide the relationship for now, because it was too sudden for us.

I personally... wanted to get used to it. I wanted to get used to him.

It was still a little awkward. He was my first kinda serious boyfriend at all... I didn't have time for love before. There were crushes in the past... but I wasn't limited with time before. In the past I didn't know that I will die so soon.

And I for him? I was probably just one piece of meat more. One girl more on his already-fucked list. This wasn't meant to sound rude, but... Guys like Hiruma have their own fan clubs, girls would kill to be with guy like him. Evil devil grin existing or not.

I wasn't feeling on the same wave line as him at the moment. He was like a rare jewel and I was a common peble.

I am gonna change that. I will become a great friend for him.

I will not fall in love with him. I won't let him fall in love with me.

Too much was at stake and I couldn't force a person to love a walking corpse so love was out of the question.

I was fine as it was. I didn't need nothing more.

And when the time will come... I will ask him to attend my funeral. He will probably be the only one.

But just the thought that I was not going to be forgoten warmed my heart all over again. I counted myself lucky and I was sure as hell that I will fight for that luck.

Now and until my heart lasts.

…

This day was obviously at the end, we were both having too much in our heads. Too much happened and I headed home.

I of course wore my blouse again and on top of it … I wore Hiruma's jacket. It was warm and it slowly became my simbol of him. It was soft and just the way I liked it.

When I got home I realized I was humming a song all the way, up the stairs and even when I was cooking myself dinner.

I un-curtained the windows and the setting sun greated me. I smiled back at it and the little warmth of it brushed my rozy cheeks.

I ate my dinner and cleaned the dishes. And then I was going to check the clothes I hanged on the rope last night. When I remembered the wash machine shop I shivered at the thought of that creepy man stalking me.

I stopped humming and started to put away the shirts and socks and other things. I was slightly annoyed.

I then sat at the table and brought books for economy and the book Hiruma gave me. I tried to decide which one to study first.

My priorities clearly changed so I put Hiruma's book on my lap and started to read.

It was midnight when I read trough it. I shifted position and put my legs on the table, leaning back on the chair more so I stretched my spine. It cracked a few times and I jawned.

I went back to read some chapters I left till the end I wasn't fully understanding.

I was so sleepy when one'o'clock came by that I just dragged my feet to my bed and forgot everything about economy.

I was so sleepy that I never knew when I hit the pillow.

…

**Author's note:**

People. Reviews? :D Pretty pretty please?

I am apologizing for this sudden sex thing in last three chapters but I couldn't last much longer.

My imagination just couldn't handle the situation anymore and I decided to hurry the things up a bit.

I promise I will manage the story just well.

Now... Go and click the review button you BAKAYARO.!

I was waiting for it patiently enough and I think I deserve it.

**by, Arwenia**


	16. Run

Hiruma:

It was five'o'clock at the morning and I was warming up for running. My hood was hanging low on my eyes while I ran my usual track.

It really was freedom, to not feel pain when running on your own two legs. I couldn't imagine being a handicap, to not be able to live freely as I want.

My breath came out in quick puffs. The morning was chilly and I was almost the only one seen in such a hour. It was peaceful.

I turned around and ran home and when I ended there, I took a shower.

We had practice after school and the damn Secretary was also meant to come so I changed myself quicky and the day born for torture has began.

My main thought just kept turning toward Niah and eventually I had to reset my mind.

…

Niah:

„Urgh... Who invented early waking... I so want to sleep longer." I jumped of my bed and went to clean and prepair myself.

Today was the day when Hiruma will present me as the newest manager to the team. I will meet the runner boy Hiruma told me about, the Eyeshield 21.

He said he will be an ace to the team and I really wanted to meet the boy running prodigy.

I was excited. But if I knew what was waiting for me there, I would have prefered to stay at home.

…

When I walked to the school I felt like someone was stalking me. I tried to shake the feeling off but it came itching and biting at my back again and again.

I looked behind my shoulder several times but when I came to school I just hurried to the ilussioned safety of school. Better than nothing.

When the classes ended I hurried toward the field.

The sun was stretching his sun beams, warming all of us.

Hiruma was jumpy, full of energy and shooting at the two forms to run faster, to attack harder.

I smirked. He was so funny.

He didn't notice me when I came to stand behind him and tickled him under his arms. He jumped like crazy and I laughed harder.

„Helloo Hiruma, how are you today?" I looked him in the eyes.

He was returning me the glare, that lasted a bit longer than it was apropriate.

„In the mood … Did you memorize everything?"

I nodded.

He then asked me some tricky questions that I passed. He was even in a better mood now that I didn't disapoint him. I felt like I was phraised.

He motioned to Kurita and the guy I knew was Eyeshield 21, he was the boy I first recognized from the first day of school. He was with a girl what was way overprotective for my tastes.

I recognized a potential in him, the bare secretary couldn't have.

His legs were highly developed and in the correct way. It gave him the boost for running... I was guessing that he was running quite a lot and for many, many years.

I was so itching to know him that I walked toward him with extended hand.

„It's a pleasure to meet you, the so called prodigy in running..."

He seemed scared, like I said something very disturbing.

I was retreating the hand. I was obviously mistaken.

„Oh... Was I mistaken? It's highly unlikely but it happens..."

He then reached out and caught my hand. His other hand in his hair, the motion of embarassement.

„I am... But you must keep it a secret... You know, a friend of mine is overprotective and..."

Everything clicked in my mind.

„And she doesn't know you are more than just a secretary to the club. That's why you use eyeshield..."

„Yea. That's it. Well... I am Sena Kobayakawa and it's nice to meat you … umm."

I smiled brightly and he blushed.

„Oh, sorry. I am Niah Anaya. I am the newest mannager of the team."

Hiruma interupted our little, lovely handshake. For a moment I thought the touch was bothering him but I was probably imagining it.

„And she is your new teacher, Sena."

„Teacher? Teacher in what?"

„In running." Hiruma grinned like he just won a jackpot and was proudly presenting the newest cadillac.

„Running? You are a runner Anaya-san?"

„Well I was... But I can offer you some tips and stuff..."

„She will run today with you. We will see who is faster."

Was I hearing right?

„What? I can't run anymore Hiruma!" I was astonished. Sena and Kurita just looked from one to another.

„You will run and you will kick his ass Niah. I am sure of it."

Hiruma recharged his gun and motioned us on the other side of the field.

He is gonna give us a mark and we will separatelly, one after another run the field.

Sena ran first. He was quick, like really really quick. He was even quicker when Hiruma sent Cerberus after him... The sight would be funny if I wasn't nervous on my own.

I wasn't ready. I was not ready for it.

I had a trainee pants on and a shirt. I tossed the jacket off. But I still wasn't ready for it.

I was scared.

Sena was standing beside me, eyeing me.

„Are you alright Anaya-san? You seem to be acting weird."

„Nah, it's okay Sena." I unintentionally left out the honorific but it didn't seem apropriate to add -san or -kun or anything. It left something strange on my tongue.

It was the same with Hiruma, and I even needed to _force_ a -kun on Kurita whenever I called him. I was probably acting different toward them already.

Hiruma gave a prepair sign and when I was ready he dropped his hand.

I ran.

The wind blowed a melody on my cheeks, the sound of my feet was a techno beat in my ears. It didn't hurt as much as I expected and I smiled.

I felt tears on my face, they rolled down my face and dropped to the ground like little diamonds.

Oh Hiruma... If you knew how hard this is on me... How hard it is to run when you know that you really can't. When you know that the dreams of your life cannot be achieved.

It's so hard... The rememnance of the happy days. The memories of my mother cheering for me. The happy days ful of success and me being in love with the love of my life... the running field.

I ran straight at Hiruma. When he saw I was starting to stumble and that I wasn't seeing a thing anymore he stopped the timer and caught me with one hand. We spun around because of the speed I only now started to decrease.

„Woow Niah-san! That was really fast!" Kurita said.

„Yea, that was really amazing. The running technique you had is totally different than mine." Sena said across the field.

I cried beside Hiruma and when he tried to get my hand of my face I slapped it off.

„Don't touch me!" I snarled at him, I looked him in the eyes, anguish and hate and despair and hurt flowing out, delivering a heavy blow on him.

„Don't touch me..." I rushed pass him, grabbing my things and leaving the jacket where it was. I was so angry I could cut all the ties with him that moment.

How can he be so cruel?

Doesn't he know how painful this is for me? How cruel from him is to make me run?

How cruel it is to remind me on my bad condition, on the destroyed dreams, on the anouncement that I can't run anymore? How cruel it is to remind me of my past because it was tied to my family? How hard it is to run when you know you can colapse every minute and just die!

It all came back. All the glory, all the pain, all the memories. And I had nowhere to hide. Nowhere to lean my head on and cry.

I unintentionally ran into Hiruma's office and sat on his chair. I started to spin, the tears were running down like a stream.

…

Hiruma:

I knew something was wrong when Niah smiled that longing smile when she was half way there. She had a heartbreaking expression on her face.

On that face... There was such longing, such desperation I haven't seen yet in my life.

I was feeling guilty all of a sudden, not really knowing why, but the feeling was there.

When tears started to run down her face I realized I made a grave mistake.

I was thinking her condition over again.

She was in the hospital because of her heart, something went really bad and she had an operation.

She was again hospitalized when she hit me ful force to save me from that car.

Her condition was grave but there was no real after effects mentioned. It was only bad because it wasn't sure if she will survive it or not.

The doctors probably instructed her to not run anymore, but she wasn't running as much as she ran on competitons before.

He heart was fine, she was just instructed not to overdo it, right?

Right?

…

I didn't like the not knowing and I decided I will ask her.

She was my so called girlfriend after all. She had to tell me about it. And if she won't tell me... I will just kindly ask the doctors tomorow.

I caught her and we spun around because of her running force. She was crying out loud and I wasn't pleased with it. It disturbed me.

I tried to get hands off her face but she slapped me off.

„Don't touch me!" I was shocked.

The look she gave me … killed me. She was looking at me like I murdered someone dear to her, like I was the main villain in her life. My heart beat decreased to the minimum.

I felt cold.

I tried to catch her but she was already too far. Kurita and Sena were speaking something to me but I didn't hear anything anymore.

I only heard her cry over and over in my mind. Projecting, rolling over and over, lying on my guilt heavy as a bitch.

I threw the timer to Kurita and strode after her.

I was determined to figure out what was happening. I was demanding the explanation.

She is not going to run away from me just like that.

When I ran pass the entrance of the field I grabbed my jacket she left behind. I gave it to her and … I wanted to return it.

I HATED THAT SHE MADE ME SO OUT OF CHARACTER! Every time she was involved with anything I do, she made me do things I would never do in my entire life!

I can't believe it. I can't believe that I just went with the flow.

I ran toward the school but it was closed so she couldn't possibly be there. I ran toward the club house and when I entered the main room she wasn't there.

I closed the door behind me and I expected silence but there was that squeeling sound and weeping heard from the back of the room.

I knew she was there, spinning on my chair like a kid, crying.

I opened the door and what I saw couldn't be described with words. I was speechless.

…

_**Author's note:**_

_Hy everyone. It was quite some time... I have some chapters left till the finish. Not- the finish finish, just the chapters on store. Then I will have to take time again and write some hundred pages again._

_I must say, I don't like writing chapter per chapter. I lose the red thread of the story if I do that. So I aways when I'm writing again I reread the whole story._  
><em>It's troublesome but it's a must. There is so many hidden things and turns in here I can't possibly remember all of them at once.<em>

_And I don't like to reapeat myself. And am also scared that my OC will turn out a Mary Sue one. So I just try to have everything in check._

_I also am giving thanx to MissKaoru83 who will be my beta from now on. She doesn't have a lot of time but I am counting on her, big time!_  
><em>Anyway... I give you thanks MissKaoru83, for taking your time.<em>

_And also-_

_This is really important-_

_READ-_

_THANK YOU MY PRECIOUS REVIEWERS AND READERS AND ALERTERS.! I love you very much indeed.!_  
><em>Especially my good friend <strong>Macaanster<strong> who helped me out with my every story, reread it several times and still placed a review on top of it._  
><em>I also thank: <strong>xXxWolfxLoverxXx<strong>, **MangaMagic**, **ShadowLegacy11** for their support, hope and every good day they made with their reviews and kind words. You keep me going._

_**By,**_

_**Arwenia**_


	17. Comfort

Hiruma:

She was a mess. A ruin.

I strode toward her and pulled her off my chair. I pressed her to my chest. I brushed her hair in a gently maner and tried to shush her. She tried to resist me but I didn't let her.

„What did I do to you to deserve such a violent answer?" I was adressing it to her reaction, to her cries, to her hate that reacted toward me now.

„Aaahhh... Let me go!" She was still crying and when she cried … she had half of her original power in her body, that much energy it took her to break down.

„Hush... Tell me why are you doing this? Niah... Tell me why you're crying..."

„Let me go... Please let me go..." She pleaded me... but it won't work on me this time.

„Tell me about your condition. Tell me everything."

„I can't! I can't tell you! It's my bourden... Not yours!" She stopped sobbing but her face was still leeking tears.

„I agreed to become your boyfriend and as your boyfriend I deserve to know..."

I pulled her head back so she was looking me in my eyes. She looked like an abandoned puppy right now.

„I can't tell you. I would rather end it all here than tell you anything."

„Then I will guess and you will nodd or decline..."

„I won't! I told you I won't!"

„You don't have a choice Niah. You don't have a choice. You will answer me or be prepaired for another race because as far as I know you are perfectly healthy."

She gulped, not because she was scared but because she knew that she really didn't have a choice.

„Is it conected to your heart?"

She nodded.

„Does it hurt?"

Nodd.

„Like hell or usually hurt?"

„It depends. You can scare the shit out of me and it will hurt like hell... Then another day... I can work or do something all day and it won't hurt a thing."

„And today? Did it hurt?" I eyed her, cupping her cheeks in my palms.

„No."

„Then why the hell were you crying like it was the end of the world! I thought you were having another heart attack! I was going nuts!"

„Oh don't pretend like you care about me you shithead! And you wouldn't understand anything about dreams not ever coming true. You will never understand how it feels like to be stripped of everything."

„I care." I was surprised upon my answer. It was true, I felt it.

„I care about you. I don't love you..." not yet... „But I care about you Niah. Don't scare the shit out of me all the time... I don't know how to cope it."

„..." She was silent. She didn't believe the possibility of me caring about her. I knew it was pretty unbelieving but it was here.

I continued.

„I must really not understand how it feels like to lose something since I can really get everything I want. I don't understand but I try. And if you run away every time I don't understand without even trying to explain... how can I make myself believe it then?"

I signed. I was talking to her in a soft whisper, caressing her with my voice.

„I am tough on the outside, I don't give a shit about anyone... That's the outer picture of me. But you... you just barge in my life and make me do things totally out of my character that I can't even explain how it happened."

I turned away from her. I was embarassed.

„You are similar to me in many aspects. You are more a friend to me like I would like to give you credits for. I reached to you when you needed me and you made my spoiled life interesting. It is something a real friends do."

I was totally babling but at least she wasn't crying anymore. I can't function normally when a girl is crying near me.

„I in the first line as your friend would like to know what is your condition. I don't want to put you into position dangerous to you. I am not a monster, I may be a devil, but a monster I am not."

She went pass me with crossed hands on her chest. Her shoulders were slightly lowered, her expression distant.

„Tell me your story Niah. I would rather hear it from you than digg it up by myself. I am leaving you the space to tell me what you want to tell me."

„Okay..." And I knew I won. At least for a short amount of time.

„Sit down and I will tell you my life's story."

I went and made myself confortable on my chair. I put my boots on my table and started to polish my gun. She came to lean on the table beside me. She was looking at the floor the whole time she was telling me the story of her miserable life.

„My mother was Spanish and my father was born in Japan. He lived in Spain and met my mother, brought her here and married her. My mother had a gene malfunction and I got this white hair and white skin from her. It's not an albino color but it's similar.

She was very beautiful, my mother. Both the outside and the inside. She was like an angel.

My father was a Yakuza but he tried to run away from it. He had a high position there and no one really forgot about him. He was careless to come back in Japan. He should have stayed in Spain with my mother.

He was killed soon after their arival to Japan, I wasn't even born so I don't know him at all.

My mother ended in here all alone. She didn't go back, maybe because my father was burried here and maybe because he wanted to give her home here.

I ended with my mother's surname because she wanted to protect me from mafia. It was highly unlikely for them to just come and waltz and kill my mother and me but she was cautious."

I was polishing another gun. I was listening very carefully because I never got wrong. The conversations that brought my curiosity out were surelly important.

„I was raized up to always be cautious. My mother knew that I couldn't protect myself with strenght so she polished my running skills.

She always said that if you can't beat them you must outwit them. So I was running erands for my mother and had to always come in better time than before or at least in the same amount of time.

My mother was smart. She never pushed something on me that didn't hold my interest. She polished those things I liked and loved and trained me to not show emotions because it's easier this way.

I feel like I failed her in that part..."

I heard a tapping sound and I realized that her tears fell to the floor and made that sound.

I put my boots down and motioned her to sit on my lap. She hesitated but sat nonetheles. When she was lying on my chest I put my boots on the table again. Her feet were dangling over the edge of mine.

„I'm sure you didn't. I think I am the only one seeing your emotions so far so nothing is lost."

„Thank you Hiruma. You're an angel."

I smiled. That was a first. Me an angel... I smirked.

„Haha... Angel... Yea right."

We were silent for a moment. I absorbed her smell while I was breathing. I felt her heartbeat... it was somehow strange. So correct.

„Continue..." I encouraged her.

„Well... one day she died and I was alone. I was already a running prodigy. I didn't have any friends because of my talent and because of my apearance. They called me corpse and stuff so I wasn't really fond of them.

People weren't sincere. Never. Even media.

I was on my own and the best way to distance my heart from hurt was to distance myself from people. It worked you know... It really worked.

It's kinda your thing. You distance yourself from people with your evil grin and evil deeds. You give people a false picture about yourself so they leave you alone."

She caught me in between. Was I hearing right? I never thought about myself like that but when I gave it a thought she was probably right. I liked privacy. And I got it when people feared me.

„And then it happened. On the election day for the school I chose. I was running and I was in my top condition, everything was fine. The perfect start, perfect weather, perfect everything.

I felt like something hit me on my chest and when I looked down, there was nothing.

I woke up in the hospital after three days and the doctor told me that my dreams will never come true. That I will never run again. That I failed everyone. My mother, my dead father, my coach, and most importantly... myself. I sacrificed everything for that sole purpose and what happened... I sacrificed too much.

The doctor told me that I have a machine sewn onto my heart and it pumps instead of it. He said I can never run again."

It shook me. She had a machine on her heart? And I almost killed her every time I made her running? Even that time when I almost died and she went to my rescue. Even then when she broke my nose and I throwed her over my shoulder.

„Don't panic Hiruma. I can't die just like that. I just can't run because I can loose consciousness, I can simply black out every time I overexert the working of my heart.

The heart attack when I saved you happened because it wasn't healed yet. The stitches broke and the thing on my heart moved a little. But now everything is okay. It's just...

I can't run and running is my everything. It's the love of my life, it's my everything. I lost it. I lost everything with it.

And if you make me run and feel that wind and freedom, you just remind me of the cage I am now living in. You just remind me of my former happiness and throw me into cruel reality.

It hurts more to remember than the actual hurt I feel when I over exert. So please don't make me run again... Not until its really necessary.

Promise me Hiruma, that you will not make me run again."

I never knew that some weird little white girl could hold such a bourden on her heart.

I never knew the real thing... I never knew.

I was taken aback from the situation. I nodded to her but I was still thinking.

I knew there was more to the story than it was told. She talked about the things that happened to her like they happened to a total stranger but I felt her. Her real self, her real pain was there, hiding from world, torturing her from inside out.

I hugged her closer and we stayed that way for quite a time. She didn't resist at all.

…

We were sitting like that when all of a sudden the door open and Sena and Kurita waltzed in. It couldn't go better, the day I meant.

I sighted and she raized her head of my chest. I stopped carresing her over her hair. She looked at the blushing retards and I only smirked.

„Well... Did you got enough of it?" And when their mouth were hanging open like they were broken I thought otherwise.

„It looks like no to me." I gently rushed Niah on her feet and stood. Both of them were still like fish on the beach, gaping like crazy and it went on my nerves already.

Sena composed himself before Kurita did and stated that obvious question that was already ringing in the silenece since the time they opened the door.

„Are you two dating Hiruma-san? Niah-san?" They both looked apaled. Why was that? Do I look like a monk? I do not think so...

„She is my girlfriend. Do you have a problem with that fucking shorty?" I teased him, testing him if it was bothering him in any aparent reason.

„No..." Both of them recited it in silence. Niah was trying to get my jacket on but she was struggling. I helped her, as gently as I could.

„Alright... Then start collecting members for our team. Tomorow, we have a match. If you won't find at least three of them I will release a punishment. Kekekekeee!" They flinched.

„And where can we find three players each, it's tomorow Hiruma!" Sena was apaled.

„I don't care where. Just get them." I was enjoying it. The pure torture.

They hurried out of my office and I turned toward her.

„Will you go and look for the players with me? I find it funny..." Was I offering her a date? I sure hope not... Not that it was bad to go on a date but... Oh hell. Whatever!

„Okay... But only for a short amount of time Hiruma. I have to study when I get home... I have quite a problem with Economy..."

„Economy? Where was that... Hmm... I remember something..."

Her eyes sparkled. I knew it before it's comming.

„Hiruma... Will you help me with my Economy when we stop looking for players? Please... I really don't understand a thing..." She lowered her voice a little like it was already a lost case.

„Alright! If we find more than enough members for the tomorow match then I will study with you tonight."

„Hiruma you are such an angel!" She hugged me in a rush and all my voice escaped with my breath. An angel huh? I could get used to it... somehow.

I tapped her back lightly, she parted from my embrace and we headed out. Hand in hand.

…

Niah:

He was holding my hand and a smile blew the worries off my face. I realized just now... that I was smiling more than I ever smiled before. I was smiling because Hiruma was always there to make my day. Because he was there when I was down, he was there when I felt lost and abandoned. He was there to save me everytime I was trapped somewhere.

He was there for me and I was not afraid anymore. I was not afraid of dying, because I felt I will not be dying abandoned and alone.

I watched an anime somewhere someday... And someone said that you should never die alone. You must entrust your heart to someone. Anyone. It doesn't matter who, because the heart is what is important. It shields your soul, your hopes and dreams, it shields your happy memories and all the things you've done trough your life.

It is your very being and it is important to entrust your dreams and hopes to someone so he can live the life instead of you, so he remembers you and you have a feeling you didn't die in vain.

It is important that you don't regret and don't accuse. It is important you die with the biggest smile on your face, thanking the person for being there for you, when you needed him. Thanking him for being able to hand your heart to him. So you can live in his heart and memories from there on, so you can live even after death. That is the true after life, the memory of you in your friends and people you encountered.

They are the judges that unintentionally decide your way to Heaven. With their very memories of you.

I decided I will entrust my heart to Hiruma.


	18. Dinner

Hiruma:

She was in the clouds or above, she was thinking so hard. Her bright smile still surprised me whenever she chose to deliver it. It was so... striking.

We were now heading toward the school. Many were out already, leaving it, but I managed to catch a few of them and _politely _ask them for help in tomorow's game.

Niah was trying to hold her breath, struggling not to laugh at failed escape atempts.

We were still holding hands each time we headed forward on our quest. There were some glares and stares and some gossip started, but nothing specifically bad.

Her company was plesant and the simple joy of torture made my day. I was really in the mood to use my Devil Handbook.

When we ended our _visit _in the Basketball club she curiously snuggled under my arm. I was surprised but I hugged her closer eather way.

„Hiruma... What do you have written in there? Well... I mean..."

„About you?" She nodded, she was clearly curious. She barely held back not to snatch it from me and see for herself.

„Well, well... But if you want to see what is in it you must pay a price..."

„What price?" She tried to shift away from me but I didn't let her.

„Well... You must tell me a secret nobody knows or rarely one does... That way I still profit."

„I have one secret..." I found my eyes glitter by that sentence. She continued.

„But if you want to hear it from me I have a request too."

„Continue..." I eyed her wearily.

„I want to tell it to you when I am ready. Not now but when the time is right."

„And when is that?"

„Well... I decide. You have no say in it. When I'm ready."

„If I understand correctly. You want to read the part of my Devil Handbook where you are mentioned and you still keep the decision when you will pay a price for it, the secret. And if I don't agree?"

„Then I won't look into your Handbook and you will never even remotely get close to my secret." She had me there. I was eating out of her hand.

She bumped over my soft spot. I loved secrets and puzzels. I couldn't resist them.

„And what is keeping me from digging it up myself even if you won't tell it to me?" It was a lucky guess that something could be in the way to get it.

„You promised me you will give me space so I will have time to open myself to you. You promised me you won't digg things out of my life because you will wait I will tell it to you myself, and when I'm ready."

I gulped. She understood it that way? As far as I could remember I promised her just one thing... That I won't make her run if it wasn't really necessary.

„The only thing I promised you was not to make you run out of the blue..."

She looked me in the eyes then, the tears slowly started to form in those forest green eyes.

„Okay, okay! I promised I won't digg something..." The tear rolled down her right cheek.

„...anything out of your life."

She seemed satisfied. God women. You can manipulate so easily with your streem of tears. I can't watch a woman cry! I am useless against it.

Another soft spot she hit. She was good.

„We agree then Hiruma?"

I thought quickly for a second. I lost myself there.

„Yea... You get to look into my Devil Handbook and I get to know the secret, whenever that will be..." I felt so played in that moment. It was frustrating.

I let out a huge breath and started to open the book to show her. She stopped me by putting a hand on mine. I closed the book.

„Wait till we get home. I want to take time for it... and I'm not really in the mood to read it now Hiruma." She was somehow sad and she tried to manifest a smile on her face... but it wasn't as blinding as the smile she sometimes delivered me. Those blinding smiles.

I put away the Handbook and opened the next door to our next club we had to visit.

I played a devil smile on my face and everyone involved already knew what was awaiting them... complete and uter doom.

…

I was trying to keep that smile on her face trough all our inquisitions. I noticed I was a complete different person when I was around her. She softened my rough edges, muted my self-screaming personality. She was different around me too.

Her cold aura became warm every time she encountered me... Or hot if we were involved in an argument. She revealed her weak side only to me like she was leaning on me, depending on me to protect her.

My manly pride couldn't push her away completely. She became a good friend to me in those days. The stuff we went trough together brought us closer. We became involved with each other's life. More strongly with every encounter we had.

I couldn't banish her from my mind anymore. There was unimaginable curiosity from my side. I caught myself thinking about her more and more and at first it was annoying... Then it was unpleasant... Then I was used to it... and now... it was a rutine.

The day would seem empty without her annoying presence there. Always crying into my embrace, always seeking comfort like a lost and abused puppy, always trying to look strong, never backing away from me even if it was a lost case.

Fearless.

That was the word that described her well enough. Yea, she was a crybaby but hell... She was still a girl. Girls cried when their nail broke or when they stumbled and fell for God's sake. She was obviously not as whimpy as that but whimpy enough to satisfy her girly crying needs.

I was sure when she will grow in a woman... she will be fearless to no end. She will be a beauty men will kneel to, begging for a glance. She will have flowers and beautiful dresses to wear. Men will stay in line to have a date with her.

I watched her all the way to her home with a corner of my eye. She was lost in thoughts.

Her figure was small... She looked frail, like a doll, with her white hair and bright pink lips. She looked beautiful, her fingers were slender and the nails were as pearls, shining brightly in transparent color.

The wind was playing with her hair, blowing it like silk behind her back. Her steps were small and I had to slow down to her pace.

She looked at me, the setting sun shining brightly in her green jewel eyes. I smiled.

She smiled back.

We didn't talk on the way to her home but it wasn't an unpleasant silence. It was like we were resting.

Instead of chat I absorbed the naighbourhood. It was a crappy one in compairment to mine. The blocks were obviously bedridden by thieves and little, poor families that couldn't afford to buy something better.

Maybe I was judgemental because I was quite full of money, maybe it wasn't as bad as I described it... But the thing was that this neighbourhood probably had more rape cases than the cops could handle.

We walked pass some blocks, crossed some roads and passed some shops and sloppy restaurants. Then we suddenly stopped and I raized my head to embrace the sight of the building she was living in.

It wasn't half bad but it wasn't half good eather. It was quieter than before around here but it wasn't safe eather. It was a lucky guess.

I folowed her in.

„Sorry... We don't have an elevator. It broke and now it's the mentainance office full of brumsticks and detergent. Hehe..." Was she embarassed? She was obviously uncomfortable...

„It's okay. I don't mind. I am not playing football for nothing."

She relaxed visibly.

„Well... Folow me! I live near the top." I whistled. That was a huge piece of cake.

We walked up and in circles. She stopped in the middle and I almost bumped into her.

„I have to stop. I didn't eat anything today and I almost always feel dizzy when I walk so many stairs. It's almost a circle." She chuckled and got a hold of the safety pool.

I hesitated for a moment thinking... Well... I didn't have anything to lose.

„Hop up!"

She shot me a puzzled look.

„What?" She pointed an eyebrow up in question.

„Hop on my back, I will take you up." She stood like she was angry on herself for something.

„I didn't stop so you will need to scoop me into your arms and take me there. What do you have me for?"

So that was the case. She thought it came out like she was planning it.

„Stop struggling. I know you didn't mean it that way. I will take you up in no time."

She slowly crawled up so I gave her a piggy-back ride. It was funny to see her so uncomfortable.

„Now hurry... I'm hungry." I'm sure she blushed. I felt a temperature rise on the right side of my neck where she was leaning with her face.

„On my way..." I ran up the stairs and she laughed out.

„Ahhh! Stop! You are making me look like a sack of potatoes!" She laughed hugging me closer to her chest, clinging to me for the sake of her life.

„Hirumaaaa! My skirt is jumping up and down, everything could be seen! Stoooop! I'm gonna kill you Hiruma!" But I was laughing now... I didn't give a shit, I only ran quicker.

I heard some neighbour rampant in the second floor we already passed long long way in the past about being to noisy and to be quiet.

We only laughed louder.

I rushed to the seventh floor and she urged me to stop. She almost strangled me to death when she pulled back her hands. I felt like a mule, obeying her order.

She was still laughing like a maniac. It was a weird laugh. It could be easily mistaken as a boy's laugh... but it was pleasant. Open and without a hance of worry in it. It was a free laugh a person only laughed wholeheartedly.

I think I fell deaper and deaper into something touchy-feely when I was with her. I wasn't angry with it anymore. I went with the flow.

…

She opened the door and I entered the hallway. It was an ordinary apartment as far as I could see. And she really was alone in here.

For one person the apartment was quite big. The apartment was meant for two people not a person more. It couldn't fit.

The kitchen was clean but it lacked fruit and some groceries or spices. But since she was living alone I was agape how could she even handle to pay the apartment off every month.

„It's nice..." I was being polite for speaking out my thoughts. I wasn't lying. It was cozy, warm, a little old and second used but everything looked like it was meant to be there from the start. It was interesting.

„Yea..." She brushed the table on her way. She whispered to me I thought for a second I was imagining it.

„It's my home... We used to live here with my mother. Now it's only me." She rushed into her room and came out in seconds. She wore a t-shirt and shorts.

„And you don't have a pet?" It was kinda lonely... being all alone all the time.

„Well... I didn't have time for it before and now... I don't really have enough money to buy or even feed one. I am already used to being alone so it's alright. Will you have anything to drink?" I nodded and she poured me some juice from the fridge.

„Will you eat with me?" She added shyly.

„I'm not hungry..." I didn't want to eat her suplies. She was obviously short on money and I had a ful fridge at home.

„Okay..." Her shoulders shrinked down and I thought it over if I said something wrong.

She was silent and was mixing something in a stove. Meat I suppose.

„What are you making?"

„Well I thought of spagetti with meat sauce since it's the simplest and quickest thing to do. I am really hungry you know..."

I came to stand behind her and leaned my head on her head. It startled her or scared the shit out of her for a moment. She squeeked and dropped the whole bunch of spagetti. The whole pack of it fell into a boiled water she prepaired beforehand.

„Ahh... Shit." She said. I smiled. I reached toward the box and pulled it out of the water. The spagetti stayed in the stove. It was a meal for a whole army of starving men.

„I guess I don't have a choice then..."

„You will help me eat this?" She turned to me almost managing to get rid of the stove on the way. I caught her before doing that.

„Careful. You could boil yourself now. I don't need a boiled manager on my team." She looked boiled now, she blushed so hard.

„Don't mock me. I'm just clumsy when you stand so close to me!" I smirked and moved even closer.

„Ohh... Like that?" I cornered her with my tights. I teased her with my lower body. She was even more red in her head.

She reached behind her and grabbed something. Her face turned into a face of a pure malice.

Before I knew it she was smacking me wherever she got a chance to with a wooden spoon.

And I must say. It hurt like hell!

„Ouu! With what did I deserve that fucking Ghost?" She was now chasing me around the table, enjoying my punishment.

„You were gropping me! And I could get burned that close I was to the fire! And don't call me Ghost!"

„Okay, okay! I'm sorry!" I was retreating from the dangerous her. It was amuzing how she couldn't catch me and smack me but just when I thought I was safe she caught me from behind and presented a close relationship between my ass and her wooden spoon.

I thought I saw the stars.

„Now you are officially punished." She proudly declared and returned to the sink.

She cleaned the spoon like I was a bacteria itself and circled the spagetti with it like nothing really happened.

I was leaning with my upper body on the table, gently brushing my ass with the right hand.

I could swear I had tears in my eyes. That motherfucking bitch.

I sniffed a few times. I have never been beaten like this before. I was never beaten! I always landed the fist first and aparently last...

I found myself looking up when she showed out of nowhere brushing the tears out of my eyes.

„Now, now. Don't cry! If I knew you were such a softie I wouldn't smack you like my mother used to smack me when I was a spoiled little brat." Her mother used to smack her like that when she acted spoiled? I wondered how red would've my ass been if I've lived with them.

Her belly was seen because she was brushing me with the end of her shirt. Her shorts were probably her track uniform once in the past. She was athletic. Lean muscles. Long legs.

I slightly forgot about my to-die pain when I found myself mirrored in her beautiful green jewel eyes.

A tear rolled down my cheek and she brushed it, now seriously inspecting where the hell did she hurt me so much. I wasn't even noticing it, I was seazing her mouth with my eyes.

The throbbing in my lower body became absolute and I reacted like always. I reacted.

I streightened myself and pushed away the table and the chair. I was by her side in a second sucking on her lips for my dear, sweet life.

She moaned onto my lips and I pressed her body to mine. I groaned under my breath and she dropped the spoon. She dived her hand in my hair and it was like an afrodiziac for me.

I launched at her. I pressed her to the wall with quite a force but she managed it. I sucked on her neck, I gropped her breast I pushed her ass closer to me.

I had to little hands to touch her on all the places I wanted to be.

„Aaah... Hiruma... Wait..." She looked down on me while I was pulling her shirt of her head. She was naked under it. Just the way I liked it.

„I can't..." I was so hungry for her. I wanted her so badly I asked myself if something was wrong with me.

I pulled her shorts down and licked her panties like I wanted to eat them. Maybe I tried, I don't know.

I was in a different world altogether. She was gasping, exploring my hair with her hands.

I pulled the panties off to her knees along with her shorts.

I licked her entrance like my life depended on it. Maybe it did.

I was lost in lust and for all the hell... I didn't mind. I wanted to get lost in it.

I wanted to get lost in her. Now.

„Ngh... Ahh... Hiruma... Aaaaahh!" She was slowly crumbling infront of me. Her legs couldn't hold her for much longer. I pulled her remaining clothes off and opened my zip.

I pulled my shirt up a little and lowered my pants. I was in a hurry.

I throbbed down there I was so ready.

She looked me in the eyes and for a moment I didn't have any idea what was going on her mind.

I was plesantly surprised.

…

She lowered herself down on her knees and scooped my dick in her fragile hands. A moan escaped me out my mouth... or better, I didn't even try to surpress it.

She closed the distance to my dick with her mouth and slowly licked it.

I knew it was her first time. I waited patiently. For the real thing.

She licked the head of it and made me flush. It felt so good.

She became more brave each second and started to lick me like a pro in no time.

I gasped suddenly. I had to lean on the wall.

She enclosed her little mouth around my bat and I couldn't hold it in much longer.

I started to clench my teeth together so I wouldn't be loud but it was meaningles.

„Ngghh..." She sucked me all the way to the hilt and it made me see stars. It was like heaven, only better.

„Agghhh... Aaa... Aaa... Nghh!" I tried to meet her half the way so the impact would be twice as quick. I made her gag a few times, I smiled. She was still a newbie in this no matter the first luck.

But it was good. It really was. No whore could be better in her place. The magic was in her, not in any other... she made me hard to the core with just one unintentional look.

I had to make her stop or I would've come right into her mouth. And as far as I knew... It wasn't pleasant for most of the women.

As far as I was concearned... I couldn't suck on my dick... and if I could... I wouldn't swallow my own come. It was disgusting.

I didn't want her to hate it from the first till last. I retreated. She eyed me disapointedly.

I pulled her straight and I heard her knees crack. She was kneeling for quite a long penetration time.

I scooped her into my arms and she wrapped her legs around my waist.

I digged into her with all my might. She was so ready. She was so wet.

I was pumping into her and the pleasure was overwhelming me. Sweat was pouring down my sides and down my spine.

She started to moan when I found her inner spot.

„Ahh... Hiruma... There... Please..." I leaned my head on her shoulder, she was leaned on the wall.

I was entering her with a speed now and her voice was a melody now well known.

She was in a faze where she could burst any second now.

I wanted her come. I wanted her to come so hard the spasms will penetrate me from inwards. I wanted her to come so hard she will be screaming my name.

„Aahh... Hiruma... Please..." She was sweating and the drops mingled with mine on the way down.

„Niah... Say my name... Say my name Niah..." I whispered still leaning on her shoulder. She was clutching at my back, breathing heavily near my ear.

I clutched her ass tighter, pulling her cheeks apart.

„Hiruma... Ahh... Hiruma..."

„Ahh... Hiruma... more... Please... more..." The spasms started to shake her and I lightly bit her in her neck.

„Hiruma! Ahh!" The scream ringed in my ears, loud but pleasant. It felt warm.

I smiled at her neck when the orgasm shook her. I speeded and my hoarse breath doubled with penetration. She was still moaning at my shoulder.

I am going to come.

„Nghh... I'm gonna come... Ahh!"

The force of the rushing cum sweaped me of the feet for a moment. I pulled my dick out of her and relaeased while penetrating against her lower belly.

It felt awsome. I felt so weak I had to lean on her for a moment. She was holding me close to her. She smelled wonderful. Really, really wonderful.

And then I smelled something burning.

It was the meat sauce.

I reacted as quickly as I could. I turned around and stomped down to the stoves.

I turned off the fire and tried to save the day while trying to save the dishes. There wasn't much to save but it wasn't as bad as it could be eather.

The sauce was only burned on the bottom so the rest of it was okay and the spagetti were Barilla so they weren't cooked too much.

„What a wonderful day." I smirked.

I felt two hands wrap around my waist. It surprised me.

„Yea... Wonderful day... somehow." She chuckled and unwrapped herself of me.

We stood there, both naked, looking at the poor meal that awaited us open handed.

We sighted in the same moment. We looked at eachother and burst into laugh.

…

We sat at the table and stuffed our plates full. The sauce was ridiculously good and we were both so hungry we stuffed ¾ of it on our plates.

We sat there, still naked, enjoying the meal and leading an uninportant conversation between eating.

Like our favourite color, animal and music and if you really want to know. My favourite color is black and Niah's was white. We both laughed since black and white aren't really colors but then decided to drop it.

After we ate Niah washed the dishes and ushered me to take a shower. It was like... A small bath. The smallest bath I've ever seen. How the hell would my body fit in there, for God's sake? It was really ment only for taking showers.

I was thinking. When the hell did we switch to dinner and sex from Economy home-studying? Well it just happened all of a sudden so we weren't at fault... at... all.

I was already naked so I just climbed into the bath and opened the tub.

The cold water rushed me and I screamed like a princess. Unintentionally of course.


	19. Economy

Niah:

I was washing the plates when an alien shriek was heard from my bathroom. I dropped the plate and it shattered when it hit the bottom of the sink.

„Shit... Don't tell me... How embarassing..." I turned red from head to toes. I whiped my hands in now temporary dressed t-shirt. I haven't even realized I sprayed water everywhere while I was searching for some pesticids.

„God damn cockroaches. Always coming out in the most embarasing ocasions. Fuck."

I marched to the bathroom door and opened it like a member of some Special unit, the spray visibly seen in my right hand.

„Now tell me where the hell is it!"

Hiruma almost fell out of the bath that much I surprised him.

When he looked at my pose he started to laugh so hard he couldn't take a breath between the intervals.

„What?" I put a hand on my waist and eyed him like in question if he is a lunatic.

„Hahahahahahaaa!"

„What?"

„Just turn the water off I will explain!" I stumbled closer and closed the tub.

He leaned on me, fighting for breath while still laughing. He was clutching for his belly, obviously in pain.

„There isn't any cockroaches then?" I asked him innocently already realizing my failed rescue atempt.

„Cockroach? Noo... You have cockroaches?" He brought a gun out of the blue and I couldn't hide my surprised face. How the hell did he do it? He was naked! Did he pull it out of his ass or what?

„Well... Sometimes when the naighbours are sloppy enough to leave their window open..." I put the pesticid spray down on the broken washing machine.

„A-ha..." He still wasn't convinced and I felt rejected in that moment. I turned around and wanted to leave or I would've sprayed him to death in that very moment.

He reached for my hand and pulled me back. His eyes found mine and he spoke.

„Hey, hey... I would never think something like that..."

„Something like what?" I was hurt.

„Something like you living in an apartment ful of cockroaches..." He pulled me closer, slowly but certainly.

„Something like your apartment being a mess and a rat hole..." I was resisting him a little but he was strong.

„I think your apartment smells nice... it's cozy. The bath is certainly too small for me to fit but there was nothing wrong with it... except..."

„Except what?" I was now sitting on the edge of the bath he was lying in.

„Except... The water was frieking cold and..."

I slowly opened the water again but I opened it right... It was warm now.

„And?" I ushered him to tell me.

„And..." He smiled at me wickedly and I knew what was coming for me.

„And it was empty without you in it..." He pulled me in and I shrieked. I was now lying on top of him, his head was leaned on the edge of the tub and he eyed me like a little whicked devil that he was.

„Hiruma! There is no room for both of us in here!"

„Yes it is! I will just have to swing my legs over the edge. That way we can both fit in."

„Hiruma... Did anyone tell you, you are insane!" I was squeeling like a five year old kid.

I was in for another adventure, I, in the past, thought will never have... I would probably still be a virgin if Hiruma didn't walk into my life as casually as he did.

I was grateful for him but I was also sad.

But there was no time for early depression, for too early greaving.

I landed my hands on the water pipe and sprayed cold water all over Hiruma.

He gasped and quickly tried to escape it... but the thing was that he had his legs swinging over the edge and couldn't save himself just like that... not with me on top of him.

„Aaahh! Niah I'm gonna kill you! Stooop! Aggghhh!" He caughed water and tried to resist me but I was almighty. I sprayed water all over his naked and sexy body.

I was laughing so hard. I had him there for a few minutes, he was defensless.

„I give up! Arghhh! I give up! HEEEEELPPPP!"

„Hahahahaa... Hiruma oh God I'm sorry... I just couldn't resist it. I'm sorry! Hahahaa!"

I tried to run away from him but it was meaningles. His face was pure of evil intentions. But then it changed when I suddenly kissed him.

He brought me closer to him. I was sitting on top of him with half wet t-shirt and wet panties.

I broke the kiss when I realized his lips were slightly blue and he was shivering.

I turned around and poured water into the tup, warm water. He leaned to the bottom of the tub and just enjoyed the warm feeling that was tingling over his skin.

…

Hiruma:

She was such a monster I could eat her for breakfast. I was intending to drown her in the icy water but she interupted my evil thoughts and saved me from getting a cold with the warmth.

It was so good.

I pulled her closer to me, she was warm and I craved warm in this very moment.

The water was pouring into the tub and I visibly relaxed when there was enough of it to return me to my previous state. „Angel" state.

There was no sex this time, sorry to disapoint you, but there was a warm and lazy bath with bubbles all over us.

I washed her all over, we got rid of the bubbles and we were out. Hardly.

I was having quite a few troubles to crawl back on my two feet... which was extremly funny for the little _mouse_ that was squeeking beside me every time she saw my tub escape fail.

In revenge I shook my head and showered her in cold drops of water.

„Ahhh! Hiruma stop!"

I smiled at her.

.*.

We were now sitting at the table in the kitchen and I was loosing my mind trying to explain Economy to her.

She wasn't stupid but this logic was a lost case to her. I had to explain her everything from the start. Everything!

And not that it was already two years ago that I was studying it. I had to remember everything again.

„Go... Sleep! Right now!"

„I can't! I have this exam in two days and I won't make it if you send me to sleep right now..." She was obviously resisting... but I couldn't think like that. I had a better idea than explaining everything to her.

„Look... Trust me. I will make it so you will pass."

„No! You look! I don't want to pass because you manipulated the strings behind the curtain! I want to do it my way!"

„I didn't mean it like that! I wouldn't manipulate people if you don't want to! I just have to get it over myself so I can explain it to you. It's a lost case if I can't explain it to you so you will understand! Now of to bed, I will wake you up when I'm done."

„Okay... Thank you Hiruma." She came closer to me and hugged me. It was still surprising... how she just hugged me out of the blue... like a real girlfriend. Maybe we became a pair or something similar in so many ways.

I wasn't regreting it... except... I was regreting my beauty sleep.

It seamed like this will be a long night tonight.

…

It was four in the morning when I closed the last book and wrote the last word. I was writing an explanation for her. I went trough almost everything, leaving some unimportant stuff out but toroughtly explaining every important piece of puzzle called Economy.

I was beat.

I wasn't even in the mood for early morning run. I just dragged my feet toward the couch and imediatelly changed my mind.

„No hell I will sleep on that thing." That thing obvoiusly had some interior problems like being broken from the inside and I wasn't in for the idea of a bad remaining sleep.

I dragged myself to her room and closed the door behind me. I undressed myself and lay under the covers, snuggling closer to this sleeping bum called Niah.

She was so beautiful while sleeping. Her mouth were slightly open and her hair were all over the place. She was lying on her back like a starfish, her limbs thrown all in different directions.

I pulled her closer to me and she lay on her side using my hand as a pillow. I shielded her with my other hand and I was asleep in no time. I didn't even have to blink.


	20. Breakfast

Niah:

I tried to kill the ringing clock but I couldn't find it. I groaned and tried to snuggle to my teddy bear. This teddy bear was so asleep that it snorred. My teddy bear snorred? And breathed? And it was warm?

I opened my eyes in a second and found Hiruma lying on his back, his blond hair reaching pass his eyes. He was so peaceful I left him sleep for a while longer.

I dragged myself out of my room when I realized he didn't wake me up. I rushed to the table we were studying last night and I found a bunch of pages of paper, clipped together, adressed Economy with delicate handwriting.

I couldn't believe it. He wrote me everything. He explained everything to me.

I rushed to my room with the crash course in one hand. I jumped on notknowing Hiruma almost knocking him into the world of living.

I embraced him around his neck and thanked the Gods, the Devil the all almighty beings on this world for sending him to me.

„I love you Hiruma, I love you! Thank you so much Hiruma! You can't even remotely know how much this means to me..."

„Hah? Aa?" He was still half asleep and I obviously scared him to death with that enthusiastic jump.

„I said thank you Hiruma. I love it. It's perfect. Thank you so much."

…

Hiruma:

A girl that can be so happy about a crash course... Someone could mistake this situation for proposal and for a second of my sleeping state I thought so myself. It scared the shit out of me... The simple thought about being married... I was too young for God's sake!

She climbed off me and I sat massaging my eyes. I was still so sleepy.

But today was the first match and I was so sure in winning I had to look forward to it.

I smelled something really nice... It was coffee.

Oh my God. She was a savior.

She could've been an angel if she had brought it here... and breakfast too. But I was acting spoiled now so I wooshed those thoughts away.

I stood and oriented myself toward the kitchen.

She was making breakfast and for a moment everything felt perfect.

„Shake that ass here and help me prepair the table for breakfast Hiruma. The eggs are cooling down!"

I sighted and helped her prepair the table. We ate and I stuffed myself like I was starving for years, not just a few hours.

„Are you still hungy Hiruma?"

I nodded within a little time lapse.

„There are spagetti and sauce from yesterday. You can heat it in microwave if you want..."

„Okay. Will you... you know..."

„Nah... I'm ful. Eat everything. I forgot you guys eat a lot more... especially sporty types."

She was washing the plates again and when I ate I donated even my share of forks and stuff. I wanted to help her but... I didn't want to feel as free as home so I let her do it.

„I have to stop at home to change."

„We can go..." She stopped herself in the middle of the sentence.

„I will wait for you to dress and get ready. I will probably get lost in this neighbourhood so..."

„Okay. So I will get dressed... Wait me here okay?"

The conversation was still awkward. We didn't know how to act when we were in public. Maybe because I was her, I think, first boyfriend... And me... Because I didn't love her for real.

Well... There was some strange affection going on from both sides of ours. She compelled me to no end with her eyes. I didn't have a problem with eying her like a woman, the lust I feel every time we share eachother was beyond my understanding.

…

We were leaving her neighbourhood. She was leading me toward my district. She knew where it was, no shit I was surprised.

„Well... I always dreamed that someday I will have enough money to live in a better place than now. This streets seem so peaceful."

„Yea. They are. I can sleep without anyone arguing over the wall or some idiot playing on electric guitar in the middle of the night."

„Did that kid play electric guitar last night?"

„Yea. It was quite... Well... He sucked."

„Hahaha. He does that all the time. He improved now you know, haha. You must hear him sometimes when he's drunk. He remembers me on the old days he only got it."

I didn't want to even think about imagining it. It sucked now. It would suck to listen to even more rotten stuff.

„Did you sleep enough Hiruma? You seem very tired..."

„I'm good. I'm used to it."

„Okay. I just want to say one more time... Thank you Hiruma for helping me. I am indepted to you..."

„Can I..." claim the dept now? But she interupted me in the middle of my sentence.

„No you can't! I told you I will chose the time to tell the secret to you when and where I will want to tell it."

„Ahh... This sucks."

„Yea. Sucks to be you. Hehehe..."

I now stopped infront of my house. Well it wasn't exacly my house... My father still owned it.

„Woow. I didn't know you were that ritch!"

„Well... I can't help it." I was slightly annoyed. Like being ritch means anything.

„Sorry Hiruma. I'm just excited to see something beautiful. There isn't much to see on streets I live in... I'm happy for you you know! You don't have to struggle for success. One good person saved from torture."

„What kind of torture?"

„Well... People always crawl up to be in better position than they are now. People always want more friends, more money, more success. To be well known and respected. We, with lowly status have to... had to struggle every day for our future. At least you don't have to. At least not now. You are saved."

„I think you are overreacting Ghost."

„I think I'm not. If I was full of money my mother would still live. If I was full of money my life would return back to me. I wouldn't need to live in a place full of neighbours cockroaches and my boyfriend would fit into the bath. Hahaha." She laughed but she was deaply saddened.

„Well... Some of us try to escape it. I don't want expensive things because they always come with a price. My father has... had high expectations for me and they weren't something I pictured in my dreams. That's all I have to say."

„Well... If you picture it that way than I am sorry for you Hiruma. But at least you know your father and I am certain he cares for your wellbeing and loves you very much. I am certain he tries to push something on you because he wants the best for you. Don't accuse him without even trying to understand him... You will find someday that he is gone and there is nothing you can do to reach him."

What a deep, deep conversation so early in the morning.

„I'm sorry. I will shut the fuck up now." She really shut her lovely mouth and for a second... I was glad. I seated her in the living room and rushed myself to change.

I was glad the conversation was over. I didn't like to talk about my father. We were too different.

…

Niah:

The house was really beautiful. I was sad Hiruma wasn't happy living in it. Maybe being ritch doesn't always mean that you are destined to being happy. You have more choices and you can afford more things than normal people... but like he said... More responsibilities, more prices to pay, dreams to let go.

I am happy I found my dreams... even if I can't make them real... I can still say that I did everything to make them true. That I did my best and then I had to drop them because of my circumstances.

I am glad I found happiness, even if it didn't last.

…

Hiruma probably showered since he smelled really nice. I unintentionally walked closer to him because of that.

I wanted to apologize for before... For bringing up the past and unpleasant memories but I thought better. If I reminded him of it again... I wouldn't do anything good to him. He probably forgot everything about it under the shower and I'm not stupid enough to repeat my mistake.

We were walking toward the school where Sena and Kurita awaited. They were all blue and when we realized we forgot to add the rest of the stickers up the board yesterday.

When they realized the match wasn't really canceled because of the lack of players, they were really happy.

I saw that Sena found someone which left only Kurita. He was too kind to people.

He was kinda scared of punishment but I went there and hugged him. I whispered in his ear.

„I think you will be able to handle the punishment. It's only luggage transport. I don't know how much but I think you will be able to bear it over. If it'll be to hard I will try to help okay?"

„Niah-san. Thank you."

Sena turned toward me, blushing.

„Niah-san. What do you have there?" He pointed at the crash course Hiruma made for me.

„A crash course..." Hiruma shot me a warning terrifying glare but I continued nonetheles.

„Hiruma made for me last night..."

„Hiruma-san. I didn't know you are able to help someone..." Sena added but found himself jumping because Hiruma was beyond pissed and was shooting at his feet.

„Now... now... Hiruma stop." I pushed his gun down and shot him one of my brightest smiles.

His hands lowered the gun. He was looking me straight at my eyes and I winked.

„We had an agreement. I help him gather the players and he helps me with Economy. That's all." No harm done here. No man pride shattered.

„So that's the thing." Sena said. „I couldn't really believe that Hiruma is able of doing such a thing. I mean... doing something without a price."

I leaned over to his ear.

„You would be surprised of what he is able to..." He blushed... Well it sounded really perverted but I didn't mean it that way. I meant it like... Hiruma can really be a good person if he wants to.

Sena turned to Hiruma but was still speaking to me.

„I see you are taking Economy. But we have an exam at the end of the year... how come you are already prepairing for it?"

„Ohh silly! I'm having the exam in a few days. I will jump from grade to grade in one year. This is actually the one and only class I have to complete before advancing to second year.

I am actually the same age as Hiruma... but I was home-schooled before. Now that the... things... have changed, I have to take regular classes."

„Well... Good luck. We will miss you in our class when you'll be gone... You are going to switch classes when you complete the Economy aren't you?"

„Yea... But we'll see eachother here, I will still be the manager." I smiled. He was plesant to talk to and a chibi like me.

„Now... The end. We have to hurry to the field or we will be late." Hiruma interupted.

„Kurita. Bring that and that and also that... and don't forget that..." Hiruma was already a general, ordering his small army to move their asses. He was pointing at a bunch of things Kurita will probably have to transport to the field.

And when Hiruma stopped pointing at things...

Well... The bunch of things ended in... a mountain of things. I swallowed my saliva.

How the hell will Kurita push all that?

…

We arrived to the field and I felt sick for a moment. The air was stuffed with colognes and perfumes and the smell mingled with everything. The result smelled like some of my pesticids that were awaiting me at home.

I wrinkled my nose. It was disgusting.

Hiruma's nose also lowered visibly. The feeling for the smell was mutual.

I was wearing Hiruma's jacket over the t-shirt and I snuggled it closer. It felt slightly better.

Hiruma's smell deviously prevented other smells to infiltrate the sanctuary called Black leader jacket.

I threw a glance toward the other side of the field and what I saw was gross.

…


	21. Shin

Hiruma:

The field was full of losers and their girlfriends. If I threw a ball at one of the girls and landed a hit, the whole facade would fall off her face... that much makeup they all wore.

My fingers were itching to throw a bunch of throws at them.

But I resisted my urge... the time will come... We will kill them in the game.

We will surely crush them... I'm certain.

…

Niah:

I placed a hand on Hiruma's shoulder. I knew his blood was boiling under the skin. If he snapped... Well I presumed it could get ugly.

There were some names called from the other sides and half the field laughed since half the field consisted of the other players girlfriends.

Well... It was pretty nerve-stretching but I knew guys will manage it. They are good... or better said... Hiruma, Kurita and Sena were good.

They could play alone and win.

I placed all of my trust on them, I believed in them... and for once in my life... I knew how my mother felt when she cheered me on.

The team were my children, I was proud. And I knew Hiruma knew this... I had a feeling that was the reason he chose me.

And I didn't mind.

I had something to live for. Someone to cheer on to. I had something to belive in. Somewhere to place my hope … and my heart.

…

I was trying to find a great spot to see everything clearly... and to have some space since I had to study for tomorow.

I felt someone grab me all of a sudden and I almost fell off the stairs. I shreaked but the person who grabbed me also caught me.

I turned around and I saw someone I knew a long time ago. I thought he was long gone.

„Shin..."

„Niah..."

I looked at his eyes, I recognized him imediatelly. He was one and only best friend from elementary school. It was Shin for God's sake. It was him!

„Oh Shin... I thought you were gone!" I hugged him so close I knocked breath out of him.

„I only moved. We lost contact. How the hell are you here Anaya?" He hugged me a bit too fiercly for my taste but I was glad we found eachother again.

„I came with the team..."

He pushed me to the seats, I guessed he wasn't alone.

We sat and he imediatelly introduced his friend to me. He was kinda familiar but I just couldn't remember his name...

„Sakuraba..." I remembered.

„Well yea. That's me."

„Poor you..." I said. Did I say it out loud?

He looked at me with puzzled look.

„Why poor me?"

„Well... you are famous. Sucks to be you." I laughed out and he responded in similar way.

„Well yea. It kinda sucks. But... it brings money you know..."

„I understand. I also didn't like the flashlights... Ohh, my name! How rude. I'm Niah Anaya, nice to meet you in person." I smiled one of my blinding smiles, of course unintentionally.

„Well... Anaya-san, nice to meet you too..." He answered in a friendly manner but Shin interupted him. He was as impatient as ever when we met.

„Niah... Tell me everything... How is your life? Did you succeed with your dream? You were running right? I know you were hell a lot quicker than me... especially that Ghost thing you wouldn't want to teach me..."

„One at a time Shin! I can't possibly answer all of it in one go! And I have questions too!"

„Right... Then first of all... Are you okay?" The question startled me for a second. I didn't know how to react. I never lied to Shin and I never ever wanted to... but... I didn't want to tell him on first day we encountered again... I averted the question in the direction I desired best.

„Well... Today's great weather and I'm happy I met you so everything is fine I think." I smiled. I didn't want to lie to him.

„What about you? Do you like American football that you came to watch or..."

„Well... I play football. I play in Ojou White Knights."

I knew where to put him in a matter of seconds.

„So you are a spy... You meanie!" I bumped into his arm but almost twisted my wrist.

„Careful! You would twist your wrist like that... And why do you say spy? We only came to observe... That's our tactic."

„Well... I am the manager for the team that plays today you moron!" I was twisting my wrist in several directions, trying to make it as functional as ever.

„Team? Manager? For who? Koigahama Cupids?" Sakuraba said, bumping into a conversation.

„No it's Deimon devil bats! And they will win, I am sure of it!"

They were speachless.

„Didn't you say you will run to your heart's content when we last saw eachother? How can you so easily switch to football... not that I mind but... It stinks Niah... it really does." Shin said to me, drilling into my soul with his so well known glare. He was older now so the glare wasn't cute anymore... but instead... it was terrifying.

„Don't look at me like that... You scare me!"

„Look like what?" He was confused.

„Like that! Like you're gonna eat me this second!"

„Don't worry Anaya-san... That's Shin's everyday glare now... He is so used to it he doesn't know he uses it almost all the time..." Sakuraba said but I was still leaning out of Shin's glare now.

„You are scaring people like that every day? Are you insane Shin!"

„But... you told me I look sweet when I look like that! I could get everything out of you with that glare!"

„That was once you were a kid you moron! You were cute wanting to act like an adult! Now? You are scaring the shit out of me!"

„Hahahahaaa..." Sakuraba laughed his ass off beside Shin, but quickly swallowed it when Shin offered him another one of his terrifying glares.

„Chill out tough guy. Sit still... The game will begin now." I brushed him lightly on his back. It was familiar to us, the motion that calmed one another.

We were like brother and sister. But we were separated too suddenly in the elementary school. He moved away and then my mother and I also moved to the apartment I own now. We lost contact and forgot to look for eachother when we came of age.

He was my brother I never had and I was happy I found him.

My friend who at least temporary fought my foes.

My friend who protected me and sheltered me from harm.

But too bad... I already decided on my knight in shining armour...

And just when I thought of Hiruma... I caught him walking with the team, they were entering the field.

…

Hiruma:

The team was pretty pissed and I fueled it quite well... to the extent of the killing intent.

The game started... we were ready to roll.

…

Niah:

I was trying to study but nothing came of it. I was clutching Hiruma's notebook in my arms breathing heavily from anticipation.

My mind was so deaply cheering I forgot about my again found best friend from the past I soo deaply loved and cherished and on his famous friend.

I was watching Hiruma in his football uniform and a strange feeling started to form in my chest. It felt warm... but I wasn't fond of „chest feelings", almost all of them ended bad.

I shifted my position and Shin noticed it.

„Is something wrong Niah?"

„Nah... Nothing. I'm just nervous."

„You are red in the face..."

„I'm fine. I'm nervous because I have to study but I caaaaaaannnn't! It's so nerve-wrecking, this thing!" I meant the match but I couldn't state it out loud.

„What do you have to study? Can I offer you help with it somehow?" He was sincere... Shin never lied on his intentions.

„No... You don't have to. Hiruma made this for me yesterday. Everything is explained in it..." I pointed at the Economy in my lap.

„Hiruma?" Was he jealous?

„That bleached haired guy down there on the team..."

„I know who Hiruma is. How the hell wouldn't I know? He is like the Devil of Japan!"

„Well... yea... He is, but..." He was furious? Was he? It was kinda hard to recognize the feelings on his face since his features changed with time. He was now a mistery to me.

„How did you make him do it? He never does anything for free. Be aware of him Niah... He could eat you for breakfast."

„Don't worry Shin. He is nothing like that..."

„What do you mean? Do we mean the same Hiruma then?"

„Yea... The same old Hiruma... But you know, we have an agreement he can't break. We are friends, good friends actually..."

„Good friends... with Hiruma... That is something you don't hear every day..."

„He is not that bad Shin... You have to get to know him better. He is actually quite sweet." Was I defending Hiruma infront of my best friend? Am I going nuts or do I have feelings for him?

I was obviously nuts.

„I see you have a bunch of things to tell me Niah... You will not escape me second time." I gulped... he had this terrifying glare on his face again. I nodded.

„Okay... You know I would never lie to you Shin. You are the one and only friend I've ever had."

I leaned on his shoulder for a second and composed myself soon after that. He smiled at me, second time today.

It felt great!

…

After a bunch of minutes everything went wrong. I was so pissed I was going nuts. I unintentionally clutched Hiruma's handbook between my hands and was twisting it in several directions.

Shin glared at me from the corners of his eyes.

I stood. I was furious. How the hell can everything go wrong all of a sudden? First of all... they lose the ball Hiruma throws because they all are a bunch of „estupidos" and the second time... someone has to leave the game because of a twisted ankle.

I had enough of it already. It was time for me to show up and do something if Hiruma is just standing by and doing nothing.

"Where are you going Niah?"

"I'm gonna change the result..."

"Niah-san..." Sakuraba said, stopping me for a second.

"It was nice meeting you... I never saw Shin so talkative, you really are good friends..."

"Yea... It was nice meeting you too. See you around! Bye!"

I hurried down to the field and pulled Hiruma to a safe distance from the team.

"Niah..." He was surprised and I don't have to say... I was leaking killing intent in that moment.

"Hiruma take Sena in. Bring Eyeshield out on the field or I'm gonna strangle you right this second."

"I want to do the same but he is a secret weapon we must protect... There is too many spies out there watching. He is our ace."

"Then I will get rid of the spies and you will use Eyeshield 21. If I do that... will you take him in?"

"Yea. That would do."

"I will make it work out then... Make Sena change and don't let him escape." I turned around and my hair flowed like a wave behind me. My fury was moving me forward and I was hundred percent certain that it'll work.

I walked toward the girlfriends of the opposite team and smiled wickedly.

"What are you smiling for White girl?"

I played their game...

"Well you see... I was mocking you since... I got an autograph from Sakuraba right now and you didn't..." I was counting down... the thrill will overcame all of them in a matter of seconds.

"Sakuraba?"

"The idol! He is so sweet!"

"Yea... That one... And he is still here giving autographs for free and a hugg as a bonus. You must hurry up or he will get bored giving them..."

"Where? Where is he?"

I smirked... It was so easy.

"He is right behind you girls... He sits at the top. Now hurry!" Then I thought they would crush me to death, it was a freaking stampedo for God's sake.

I waved at Sakuraba and he waved back... He soon regreted it. I also knew that Shin is gonna return me a favour one day. I was laughing at them and waving as they tried to escape the so called elephant meeting.

In a few lasting moments the stadion was empty. No squeeling, no smelly perfumes anymore. I was proud on myself and when I turned toward Hiruma... He was smiling at me with admiration.

I smiled back at him... with one of my blinding smiles. He slightly blushed.

…

The game ended with a touchdown Sena so miraculously achieved. I was so proud.

"I knew you can do it... I knew... You must stop being such a chicken all the time and do something for yourself. You must dare to do things or you can just leave yourself to be babysit by your friend all the time."

We talked a little about it... when nobody noticed it, since Sena was still hiding his true position on the team.

Sena was quite cute and fun. He was obviously too shy but I knew he will be a wanted man someday. Kindness is hard to find, especially unrequired kindess, the one when you offer a hand to person who is too proud to ask for it. Sena was like that, Sena was kind to the core.

…

Hiruma:

We were walking home... Kurita, Sena, Niah and I. The rest of the team already scattered. I was satisfied. Our plan worked out. It was great.

For the first time in my life I knew that we had a chance since Musashi's absence. We could count on Sena's legs. I could count on Niah.

I knew she was smart. I was never wrong.

I was proud on her. She managed to bring us victory with her brains and quick action. I took her hand in mine and she looked me in the eyes.

It was still surprising how we wanted to constantly conect to eachother. How I constantly searched her and she constantly responded. How she constantly relied on me and I constantly protected her.

I liked her... even if she was a constant water supply. I liked her.

…

Niah:

Hiruma took a hold of my hand and we were walking home. I felt strange. It was kinda nice to show something in public... it was a plesant change.

Kurita was talking about some tea in the morning, before the meeting but I wasn't as into it as Sena. I didn't like early mornings... I liked to sleep tight for the night...

But it was nice to hang out. To have friends. I was glad I met them... they weren't half wrong.

Well... Kurita is a nice person... really the nicest person I have ever met. Sena is also kind but I think that he is too shy and too much like a shrimp. Hiruma was always calling him that and it was kinda funny. Hiruma...

Hiruma wasn't half bad too... He had some killing training metods but, they all worked! And he was so sensitive all the time... he always knew when something is wrong with me. He always knew everything about me.

Well not everything and what I kept for myself... I am making it so he won't figure it out... Ever.

It doesn't matter anyway... He does not love me and he is not going to get hurt like that... not until to the very end.


	22. Pitcher

The next day I was the first one to get to the club and for the first time from the start of school I saw just how messy it was. Hiruma's office was cleaner than my underwear but the common room was as messy as it could get.

I wanted to surprise them so I started cleaning but I soon regretted it. There was just too much to do and my hands were just too small for everything.

I was cleaning until someone came and hesitantly opened the door.

I turned around and found myself looking at the girl Sena talked a lot about. His somewhat sister.

"Helloo..." She hesitated.

"Hello." I didn't know what to do. What does she want?

"Umm... Who are you?" she said. Who I am? Who am I? I should be asking Her who is She and not the other way around...

"I am Niah Anaya, I am the team manager... And just what are you doing here?" I don't know if I sounded rude, but I was pretty damn irritated.

"I am here to be a team manager too."

Is she bullshiting me or what. Just because she came here and said that... Gawd people are just annoying.

"And what makes you think that the team needs two managers or if I say the other way... What makes you think that you are more suited for the job than I am."

"I wouldn't say it that way, but... Let's say that I am smarter and more organized person than you will ever be. I saw your file in principal's office, your grades and everything... Anaya-san, you are amazing, but as I said... I think I am better suited to be the manager..."

My head was boiling right now. Better suited my ass hole. I gripped the thing in my hand, whatever that was, and so much I could feel my veins pulsing.

"Get out."

"Excuse me?" She didn't hear me or is she mocking me?

"GET OUT!"

"Anaya-san..."

I was stomping toward her, enraged, and she slowly retreated.

"Didn't you hear me... or do I have to show you?"

"Ohh, you will not threaten me!"

"What makes you say that! You come here all of a sudden and try to make me give up my position just because your royal pointy ass can't stand the competition."

"Competition? And why do you think that you can compete to me, you are a freshman!"

"And what makes you say that I can lose..."

She shut her mouth and that was all for the moment.

She got a hold of a broom and we were cleaning with pace, each on the other side of the room.

The room was sparkling by the time the team came. And they were awed.

…

After Hiruma came, she said the same thing as she said to me. I was confident he will say no.

"You can be the manager for the team..." Hiruma said to her. My head was spinning. Everyone reacted in a slow motion... or so I thought. I was actually moving with a speed of light.

I grabbed my backpack and slammed the door behind me. I was so angry. Angry tears were running down my face. Angry, so angry... So much anger.

I went home. I couldn't stay home. I went to town. I couldn't linger there. I didn't want to go to school... I didn't want to take Economy anymore.

Shin saw me, tried to catch me but he gave upon me. I was never caught when I didn't want it.

I decided. I will go to Osaka.

…

Me and my mother moved when I was in elementary school. Shin was once there too. We lived in Osaka.

It was a long time ago but the place reeked of my mother and fond memories. I thought I will feel like home but I was wrong.

I didn't leave the troubles behind, I took them with me. I gnawed at Hiruma's decision. I gnawed at it, thought about it, rolled it in my mouth and spit it out. Repeated it again and again.

I went to see the sea and walked by the beach. Thought how there was no one who can slap me for skipping school. No one to yell at me for acting like a child.

I went to see the neighborhood I lived in before. It was worse than I imagined. The colors were more worn out than in my head. The place was more creepy than when it was with my mother here to protect me.

I asked myself how could she be so brave, to not be afraid of the dark corners of the towns and cities. How could she walk like nothing would hurt her.

It was a mystery to me.

But still I thought about it... and bumped into someone. My gosh that someone was soft...

"I'm sorry..." I said even before I saw the person's face.

It was a woman. Black woman with short hair and big, big, big, big tits. She was round too.

"Step aside kid, you don't want to get squashed, do you?"

I stepped aside but something in my gesture was off. I was countering her unintentionally. She was full of herself, obviously.

"Kid, back off..."

"..."

She strode away, somewhere, and I thought I won't see her again. God how wrong I was.

…

After two days in Osaka, everything started to annoy me. Everything went on my nerves already and I was pretty damn pissed about it. The troubles just grew and grew with every day and never went away.

Hiruma probably predicted that.

…

I was walking in the dark alleys and found an abandoned field. I felt like sitting there for a while. I had a burger with me and something to drink, but no money.

And then people started coming. All of a sudden there were males here, probably half of the underground population. I wanted to flee but someone put a hand on my shoulder.

"Well may I be damned. It's the pale kid again."

It was the black lady.

"I'm not a kid."

"Of course you are... Don't tell me you are a grown up..."

"More than you can imagine..." And we stayed that way until the event, people were awaiting for, started.

"What is going on?" I asked her.

"It's a betting game and it's similar to baseball. There are two players. A pitcher and a batter. One throws the ball and one hits it, if hits it at all that is..."

"And when does either win?"

"The pitcher wins if the batter misses three times and if the ball doesn't roll out of the inner circle." The inner circle was small, even a child could get the ball out of it somehow.

"And the batter?"

"Reverse. The batter wins if he shoots the ball out of the circle."

"But there is definitely a catch somewhere... It's too easy for the pitcher... He can hit practically anywhere."

"That's not true. The pitcher when wanting to strike the batter out, he has to throw the ball in the square there." And there was a square painted on the wall.

"But it's small..."

"That's the catch kid..."

"..."

…

The rules were actually very simple. Either wins the batter or the pitcher, no fuss here. And the winner earns a lot of income from the bets.

I sat on a bench and watched the game roll by when the woman proposed me a deal.

"What? Me, bet? Nah... I don't have any money."

"I can borrow you..."

"Nah... I can't possibly return it to you if I lose."

"You wouldn't be indebted to me, you would be to the pitcher. If he accepts the deal then it's on."

"I can try I guess."

I formuled a bet, my offer. I didn't have anything to lose.

But I found myself a little worked out when the pitcher changed. I wanted to back out. He was invincible.

"You can't back out now. When you watch the game, it's a code you have to bet something..."

"Can I bet my Coca-Cola?"

She send me a no-go look.

Well, I guess I have to fight to win then.

…

Tokuchi Toua, was the name of the pitcher. He reminded me of Hiruma in so many ways. He was a pitcher and that was very similar to quarterback in American football. He even threw similar to him. He had blond hair, of course bleached. Where did you see a pure blonde Japanese... Thought so.

I got a hold of the bat. It was heavy. People were mocking me. I was fragile, small and I was a girl. I was no one. I knew it but I wanted to do something for a change. Just sitting around and thinking about Hiruma selling me out won't do me any favor.

"Kid... Get out. Your parents are looking for you to tuck you into bed and read you stories. Scram..." Toua said. He was gripping the ball tight.

"I don't have any and I can read on my own thank you very much. Now, would you bet?"

"How much money do you have?" He played he was interested. It was seen on his face.

"None, for now. But when I die I can leave you my apartment and the money that I have on my account."

"That will take ages. Look at you. You are a kid. You will live till 90 and I will be long buried and forgotten by the time you brake your neck." He snorted.

"Nah... I won't live that long. I give you 5 years max." The crowd was quiet. Everyone wanted to hear what Tokuchi Toua will say.

"You are lying. You will just scram and I will have to hunt you down."

"Do you think I would be betting here if I had something to lose?" My stare was enough.

"And if you win?"

"Actually... I didn't think about that..." And the crowd was laughing their ass off.

"Protection... and help. Whenever I need it." So cliche.

"Done." He said. And I saw that he took the request to heart.

"... Also. I want to know the circumstances." Toua said. His piercing eyes drilling down my soul.

"Also... I want to die a natural death. If you kill me, you get nothing."

"Okay. Now... Let's play."

I swung the bat for the first time in my life and spun around from that much force. Maaan were they laughing out loud, even Toua couldn't hide a smirk. It was pretty funny.

When Toua pitched for the second time I thought I will bite his head off. Yes, I swung badly. Yes, I was a moron. Yes, it was a coincidence.

But the ball almost crushed my fingers when landed a hit on my hand. I couldn't hold in a yelp. I had tears in my eyes. It wasn't a direct hit, otherwise it really would crush my hand, but hell...

"Tokuchi Toua... I will kill you." I whispered while clutching my blue hand between my tights. I was whimpering.

"Kid... You asked for it. And you have a third try, since the ball didn't roll out of the circle."

I could hardly pick up the bat. I could hold it even harder. I bit my lip to think about something other than just the pain in my hand.

The atmosphere was scary. You can almost hear the screams trough the correct beating of my heart.

Tokuchi swung. His blond hair trying to hide his face while he threw.

I screamed, enraged by the pain. I swinged and the force was stronger than my grip. The look on my face was bewilderment.

The ball Toua threw hit the bat, not the other way around, and changed it's course. The ball went rolling dangerously toward the edge of the circle and the bat went flying dangerously toward Toua.

Everything went by in a matter of seconds. And we heard a loud crack.

Tokuchi was hit. Hard.

The bat either crushed his skull or broke his nose, I hoped the later. I ran toward him. Forgot about the ball altogether.

…

The ball was on the line.

It was a draw.

Or so I thought.

"They both win!" Someone said. And black-eyes, nose-crooked, bloodied Toua looked at my face. And I forgot about the pain. I looked back at him and smiled my blinding smile.

**Author's note:**

And 21.11. is actually my **Birthday** so I could earn a review ha?  
>What do you think?<p>

P.S: Thank you very much for reviewing, alerting, faving.!

**By,**

**Arwenia**


	23. Strangers

People were long gone but we were still sitting there on the abandoned field, leaning on the fence. Toua ate my burger leftovers and in spite of not winning I still felt an incredible satisfaction.

„Now tell me..." he said while brushing the sauce on the back of his hand.

„I didn't tell the exact time of sharing it..."

„Bullshit! This might work with someone else but not with me. Tell me, this is a part of the bet we both agreed on."

His eyes were on me. The eyes of this pretty stranger, a stranger that moved and walked and talked so similar to someone I knew. Beside him, for a short amount of time, I felt at home.

„Okay then..."

The sun peaked out of the horizon. Pink watered the sky and blinded me for a moment.

„I told you 5 years max. I will die somewhere in these five years..."

„I know that." He said, his voice insisting.

„My heart has a birth error, they say, and I have something sewn onto it since the accident on the running field. This machine is not compatible with my heart and the scar slowly progresses further, tearing it. When the time comes my heart will pop like a seasoned tomato and splatter. And I will die."

He didn't pity me. He nodded. Silence fell but it wasn't an uncomfortable one. We sat there, drinking the warmth of the sun.

He stood and offered me a hand, which I gladly took. Pulling me up was effortless for him and my little palm was lost in his giant, rough hand. But in this unintentional handshake, I felt so safe and taken care off I couldn't really describe.

„When will you return to Tokyo?" the safe and sound vision shattered when he reminded me of my problems.

„Tonight..." I growled and he looked at me like he inspects me. But he didn't say a word.

„I will accompany you, I will hold onto my part of agreement."

„Thanks..." And what I felt was a real gratitude.

…

I jumped on a train and didn't know what to offer him.

I couldn't say... _see you soon_ or _come to see me_ or wave at him. We weren't really friends. We didn't even know each other well. We only had our parts of agreement to hold onto.

And the next time we will probably be connected, will be _his_ name written in _my_ will.

I stood by the door and he stood on the platform. We didn't lose the sight of one another until the door closed and the train passed by, leaving.

Leaving an awfully familiar strangers, with a bet of their own, worth of a lifetime.

**Author's note:**

Hello and thank you for reviewing, thank you for alerting, faving. Whatever are you doing. It helps a lot!

I am sorry because this chapter is rather short but I felt like wrapping it up like this and call it a night.

Also... You know I had a on 21.11. it was monday some days ago actually... Well, I just found out today  
>that someone died on my . A girl who betaed on this site, also betaed one of my favorite stories. So I feel<br>kinda sad because of it. You don't really think that these kind of things can happen on your happy day you know.

Well that is all. Thank you again. Have fun!

And I will try to publish another chapter soon. But I won't make excuses or any promises 'kay?

**By,**

**Arwenia**


	24. Cerberus

**Author's note:**

I couldn't bite back a laugh at the entrance to the game: Deimon x Oujou. It was so brilliant and primitive... If it was something real I would invent it myself...

I have such a similar personality to Hiruma sometimes, it can be so surprising.

Anyway... I had this sudden urge to reread my story and I fell in love with it all over again. Yes, it's a long time since I updated but I have to say I am busy, I am tired, I am depressed, I work, I struggle to survive, I read other manga and I write also other stories. Anyway... enough excuses. Let's continue with the story shall we?

Another thing... There will probably be some Tokuchi moments in here, story from his pov even though he will not be in contact with Niah.

Thanks for reading and staying tuned.

**By,**

**Arwenia**

…

Niah pov:

The return home was just like the way I got there. While I was struggling to not fall asleep and eventually wake up in the middle of nowhere, I was watching the panorama that lay just outside the window.

It didn't do any good to prevent my sleep and I eventually found myself lulled into my dreams.

What woke me up wasn't really a conventional awakening but rather crude woman laugh.

A bunch of girls entered my compartment and I felt so unbelievably grumpy I almost bit their heads off.

Until I heard of their topic of conversation.

„You know I would never, ever, miss Sakuraba's game... You see... He said I am his biggest fan. And he looks forward to meeting me." The girls surrounding her squealed in delight and showered her with attention. It made my nose cringe in disgust.

„What else did he say Kiriko-chan? What else, what else?" The black haired girl beside her jumped in her seat. Up and down, up and down... on my nerves.

„He said he is absolutely delighted he met me and wants to catch up all the lost time between us."

And my nerve broke.

„He would never say that..." I shifted my position and rubbed my eyes.

„Of course he would say that... I am the most beautiful and gorgeous..."

„Yea... Yea... Dream on. I can't wait to see the day when you get your first wrinkle..." I whispered but she heard me.

„Kiriko-chan is an amazing person. You shouldn't talk like that. She would never lie to us. Sakuraba-san loves her very deeply." The black haired girl answered me fiercely. The Kiriko girl just smiled smugly behind her back.

„Sit down girl... I don't want a commotion..."

„Then apologize to Kiriko-san! You shouldn't talk like this in her presence!" She bit back a response.

„-san... Presence! Do you even have any brain you stupid girl! She is wrapping you all around her pinky finger! All she wants is attention and is sucking it up like sponge... I am sorry you are so naive little girl... I am so sorry..."

My words were caught in my gut since in the middle of my talking they threw me out of my compartment.

Talk about justice and free country... Like hell I would believe that!

„Stupid zombie girls... Nowadays people have no brain God dammit..." I rubbed my ass when I remembered something.

They said Oujou had a match. Sakuraba playing. Football. Didn't Hiruma said something about a match? Match...

I couldn't resist and I poke my head back into compartment.

„Oujou plays today? When? With who?"

The head girl turned her pointy chin toward me and answered smugly.

„You wouldn't stand a chance against me in gaining Sakuraba-san's favor!" This thing was jumping on my nerves... endlessly!

„I'm not interested in Sakuraba guy, now stop it! Tell me who do they play against! Tell me the name of the opposing team." I asked breathlessly.

„I don't know..." She said and I almost rolled my eyes.

„It's something about... Demon? Daemon? Digimon?"

„Deimon! Deimon high school!"

„Yes... Yes... That's the one!" And before I could hear what they said I slammed the door shut and walked toward the cafeteria.

_In the compartment_ girls were talking between themselves.

„But why Deimon? Sakuraba is perfect... Deimon... Deimon... Where did I hear about Deimon..." Kiriko mumbled under her breath, the rest were quiet.

_In the cafeteria._

I munched on a sandwich and twisted trough my telephone. My memory did not include the teams numbers... which was odd.

I did not remember to save any of them even though I was in the team. Yes... exactly... Was.

I do not know what Hiruma thought with handling me like that but I will certainly not be scrubbed under the rug. I will find out what he meant with making Mamori a team manager. I will find out what he thinks of me and get to the bottom of the things. I will not run away again.

…

Things decided I walked toward my apartment and releaved myself of the luggage and other necessities. When I wanted to go out of my apartment I realized I have a paper sticking to the sole of my shoe.

I tried to wriggle it off but eventually ripped it angrily. While wanting to throw it away it stuck to my fingers with this yucky glue.

„Arghh... For the heck of it!" I slammed it on the outside of my door just realizing something is written on it.

„Damn it and my late perception of things..." And then I read it out loud.

„We have to talk..." In that delicate, manly, beautiful and artistic writing. Only one person is capable of this and yes... Only Hiruma.

The letter stayed put on my door, slightly sliding down the wood while I was locking the apartment.

Then I ran down the stairs and went on a quiet quest to find the team... And Shin. And... Hiruma.

…

Hiruma pov:

While entering the stadion went smoothly and the rest of mambo jumbo passed, I stopped to think about her. I had a feeling she is somewhere close but the last time I checked she was still in Osaka.

And I didn't tell her about the game.

My hunches were almost always right, but they were just that... Almost accurate. I was still human and could make a mistake in perception.

Maybe I was just hungry. Thank God Mamori brought food from home or we would die by halftime.

She was „so angry..." So angry at that time... By the time we went looking out for her she was already gone. Sena didn't find her home. I didn't find her in her usual places. Kurita didn't find her at the school.

I was mumbling under my breath while sitting on the stakes binding Cerberus. The rice balls were good but not nearly as good as those burned spaghetti sauce.

„Nah... not nearly as good..."

Mamori heard me and turned around to glare me into confession.

„What is not nearly as good? Ha?" She was already jumping at my throat. The game hasn't even started yet.

„Your rice balls... But thanks anyway..." I said, teasing her. She huffed and managed to grab the rest of my rice ball and offered it to Cerberus.

Since I wasn't hungry anymore I didn't mind.

„Since you don't like it... why don't let Cerberus eat it..." And Cerberus did... without complain.

…

I gave a speech and after it, I noticed Agon at the top of the stand, sitting with the rest of his team. They were checking Shin out.

At this point... we don't stand a chance against Ouji. There is just so little Kurita, Sena and I can do. If we had at least one more capable player... At least one more. If he came back...

„Where is Sena?" Kurita asked a little too loudly.

„He went buy some tapes..." She then looked at me. „Don't you dare say he doesn't do his job well..."

„Do his job well... Damn midget."

Already stomping down to my suitcase and toward the secret stash of Cerberus favorite biscuits. I released the beast, tracking the midget and not even realizing I gave the dog a wrong smell to recognize.

The dog went after Niah.

„Well... God damn it! Just the thing we needed!"

I did not expect the dog to come home for days, Niah was still in Osaka.

…

Niah pov:

I walked the pavement and even managed to get in for free since I had the manager pass. But I didn't want to sit with the rest of the team. Even contrary. I walked to the top of the stand, eying the ground for some players I cheered for.

And then I heard a barking. It sounded strangely familiar.

„Cerberus?" I turned around and just realized he was set on me. Scrambling backward, away from rabid animal, I fell backward on the last seats. And they were not empty.

Tall, sunglasses, dred guy eyed me like I was some kind of cockroach scrambling up and down his body, violating it in the most horrible way possible.

„Hellpp me?" I squeaked and before I knew it the dog was already biting my ass off. I got a hold of the guys hair and held it for my dear and sweet life like there is no tomorrow.

„Let go you scum! Let go of my hair!" A commotion started and he stood so he could get rid of me with his height. Unfortunately I was still gripping it with evil force, Cerberus gnawing on my bum. We both tingled in the air like some really bad joke but I, for the life of me, couldn't let go.

„Damn you snowman, let go of me you piece of shit!" He took a hold of my hands and spoon me around, Cerberus flying with me.

When I finally let go, the momentum flew us both, lowly creatures, into horizon.

…

I was in no condition to walk. Cerberus gnawed on my jeans and pulled me after him. My arms dragging behind me, my once white hair all dusty and muddy.

„Hiruma... You are a dead man. You are a _fucking_ **dead** man."

I cracked my joints but when the security glared me trough the procedure, I was already making evil plans. Evil plans indeed.

When Cerberus did his job and dragged me to the team, I stood with the grace to me unknown. Probably wanted to dust myself but was so dirty I could be called a gipsy for the lack of hygiene.

When Cerberus eyed me evilly and wanted to protect his master, I threw him a bone crushing look and he just scrambled under the bench to weather the storm.

Hiruma didn't know what hit him.

But I knew what did.

It was my magic fist.

…

Hiruma pov:

The surroundings were getting louder and louder, the stands were packed full and soon we will prepare for the start. I haven't even realized that Cerberus was back and covering from very angry and pissed off Niah.

If I have seen him, maybe I would think twice of standing proud and tall and not expecting a thing.

She hit me full force in the back of my head, fist fictionally covered in molded iron. She pulled up her dirtied sleeve and before I knew it everything went dark.

…

3rd person pov:

She was pounding him in the ground like she wanted him to come back from Europe. Her fists were shining from blood that enraged she was. And Hiruma was out cold.

Before anyone could make a difference in soul count, she rose and turned around to eye each and every one of them.

„Any complain?" The guys shifted. It appeared like the whole stadium went quiet and watched.

She took the slightly bruised helmet off Hiruma's head and put it heavily on the bench beside herself.

„I will be the boss here today. Don't try to mess with me right now or I will kill you! Understood?"

Everyone nodded.

„Now get me 15 minutes of delay. I will take a shower and change. We need a new quarterback. If you need someone to approve the time lapse from the other team, mention my name to Shin."

Everyone spread out like the sea when she walked from On-the-brink-of-death Hiruma.

But before she disappeared into the building she said only one thing.

„Bring me Eyeshield21, we're gonna slaughter them..." And the rest was silence.

...


	25. Flying

**3rd person pov**

When she walked out of the building, clothed in spare Hiruma's football shirt everyone knew who the spare quarterback of Deimon was. Her white hair wet from the shower, sticking to her skin. Her figure not so tall... but extremely proud.

But on the inside, she was feeling helpless and scared. No one beside Hiruma and Kurita knew of her condition. And even Hiruma does not know everything.

Kurita was the first who walked toward her, the first who leaned to her ear and soothed her little back.

„Niah-san... Are you gonna be okay? You hardly recovered from the surgery... I think you should..."

„Kurita don't worry... I will manage... I have the best line man protecting me..." She hugged him and lingered in his embrace a second longer than needed, but continued to the field.

When she passed by Mamori, she stopped walking and whispered in her ear.

...

**Niah pov**

„Mamori... I don't really know what Hiruma sees in you... but please prove yourself to me in this game and vice versa... If we can work together in this game then we can work side by side forever..."

„I agree... But we have a secret code for relying messages... You will have to learn it trough the game..." She said while looking at me seriously.

„Okay... I think I can manage that..."

„Well... You are kinda still the manager... Of course you will manage..." It startled me...

„I am still the manager?" I whispered but the thought didn't linger. The game started.

…

I don't know when the quarterback idea wore out. When I walked out of the building? Or when I walked on the field. I don't know what was worse... The taunting of the big and crude boys across the field or low morale of our own team. Maybe I made a mistake because I plumped Hiruma into sweet nothingness... Maybe I ruined everything with it.

My realistic mind knew that once I get caught... It is over. Once I get tackled... it's over.

But I had one great advantage... I am small and really quick. I took several pain killers and felt a bit high on drugs right now, but I as sure as hell won't let them win just because we lack a quarterback.

How I wished Tokuchi was here right now. He would do much better in my position, and he also owes me his side of the bargain.

Oh how I wished I did not black out before... and just because of rage.

„Niah-san... We believe in you... I believe in you..." Eyeshield21 said. His small form just a little bit bigger than I am. His small form which holds all our expectations.

„I know you are quick... Niah-san... you can run faster than me. I know you will never get caught..."

„Yea... We won't let them get you!" Kurita roared and the rest of the team composed themselves, fired up by their hopes and beliefs.

I felt myself tear up by their companionship. The boys played like they didn't notice.

Several taps on the back and grins delivered, we exchanged information about several positions in advance. We set up and waited.

…

The first match started with a kick off and we scrambled and did our very best. Of course Oujou was our opponent this time and the whole stadium was probably there to watch just them... But I couldn't let them smile smugly...

I will show them our power. I will show them the friendship we have forged.

…

„Eyeshield21!" Sena scrambled toward me and eyed me warily. I put my hands on his shoulders. The look I gave him was of confidence and utter trust in his abilities.

„We are both not in hundred percent of out power. You lack training... and I lack health..." He tried to usher me to sit, to go back to Mamori but I stopped him.

„No... Listen. Hiruma believes in us. Hiruma and Kurita believe in their dream. I want to help them achieve it. My dreams ended... and you haven't decided on them yet. What do you say ha? We do our best and show them what we're capable off?"

I squeezed his shoulders, desperately sucking response out of his body.

„Okay... But... They will kill us for sure Niah-san... They'll..."

„Of course they will... What do you think we came here for? This is Sparta!"

…

Taking position, hut-hut-hutting and then that slow advance back. Gripping the stitches, the leader thingy between my hands. Inhaling, exhaling... Screams, bumps and then Sena.

Sena running by like there is no tomorrow, gripping the ball and just when I thought he made it... He lost the ball and thank God for Kurita or we would all be roast and toasted.

Then screaming at him for gripping it so casually, showing him several grips I read about and are useful for not letting the ball wander around.

He thanked me and I apologized for scolding him, we bumped helmets and prepared for battle.

And all in good mood. He started to relax despite the constant clashing threat.

And I was in a good mood despite the constant death threat... until I met Shin's eyes. I knew that glare... It was a glare that he realized something.

I was just hoping he didn't figure out something about me. Me being handicapped in any way possible. If he realized it would be a nightmare.

**Shin pov**

'What the hell are you doing on the field Niah... Just what the hell did you do to that Hiruma guy...'

**Agon pov**

„What fine legs... Small but lean and athletic... And white..." He mumbled while spying the field with binoculars. He then switched to Mamori and chuckled even more... He was laughing to himself until his twin brother smacked him down his head.

„Who are you mumbling about Agon, for heaven's sake..."

„Just the pest that landed on me earlier, that white lab rat with the rabid dog on her ass... and her little friend on the bench..."

**Niah pov**

And then we shielded and he dodged. And when Sena ran the lucky run we thought we were invincible. The lucky punch we centered to their very hearts. But I started to get scared.

I got this feeling something will go wrong. Desperately wrong.

We consulted and I motioned to look Mamori on the bench. A frown displayed on her face but she stood and went to wake up Hiruma. I knew I won't be able to walk off the field if I managed to do just what I wanted.

We needed our star quarterback back.

…

„Kurita... How low can you get when shielding?" He looked at me and thought a little, the rest of them quiet and awaiting the answer.

„Quite low I think... Why Niah-san?"

„I... I..." But then I motioned the closer.

When I told them they gasped and the doubting looks told me all about them.

„Sush... Now let me explain..."

…

„The bulk guy seems stupid, the Ootawara-san I mean. He won't guess a thing what's going on and when he will notice, he won't have time to react. Eyeshield21 you will hold the ball like I'm gonna kick it. When I run closer you will hand it to me and I will run..."

„This sounds absolutely insane... No offense Niah-san... But..."

„That's just why it's gonna work. They won't be able to predict it!" Some of the most doubtless boys still eyed me warily but I ignored them.

„All you have to do is pin them. You have to pull them to yourself so they fall down because of their own strength. Understood?"

„Yes..." They mumbled.

„Understood!" I screamed and finally they responded.

„YES!"

„Good... Now let's get over it..."

…

**Hiruma pov:**

When I woke up I saw bloody for a second. And my jaw hurt like hell. What the hell did that bitch do to me? The game!

„The game!" I jerked forward but this sudden movement sent splinters of pain trough my brain.

„I think you might have a concussion... Lay still for a moment." She moved to look at my eyes, leaning closer.

„Look at me... Now blink. Again..." She smiled and nodded.

„You seem fine... A little disoriented... but I think it's because of the pain." She motioned something closer.

„Here you go... Niah's pain killers. She said she used three of them before the game... I think it's safe you take one or two too ha?" She motioned a glass of water to me but I drank down only one.

„I am not familiar with these pills but they can't hurt can they? Now hurry... I have a feeling that Niah is up to something... She said I go wake you up to prepare yourself..."

I was really curious what the hell is she even doing in the game. She wouldn't be _in_ the game... Would she?

When I walked out I was greeted with a sight I will never forget in my whole life. First, she was wearing my spare shirt and equipment,... which was too big of course.

Second... She was in quarterback position. My position.

„What the hell is she doing there! She can't even throw!" And when they put the ball down on the grass I almost hyperventilated.

„And she will _kick_?" The last word suspiciously sounded like soprano.

„This is over... This is... I don't know what this is..." But the game started.

She positioned to run and all I could do was stare.

…

**Niah pov**

I was so nervous I had hallucinations... I think. The bulky guy never looked so broad and muscularly. Kurita never as tall and fat. Sena never as small and wimpy.

I probably had a panic attack but I talked to myself.

„You will get over it... You will deal with it on the other side..." Other side... Other side... Death... Heaven...

„Oh Hell... grant me passage..." and I charged.

The run... like opening a wide space only to feel the wind on my cheeks. Muscles tensing and relaxing under the strain. Long steps, even longer with the distance. Sena tensing, cringing his eyes a little.

Screaming of the crowd in the background. Someone screaming, so familiar voice...

Sena passed me the ball and I continued to run like there is nothing stopping me.

The stride becoming familiar, vibrating trough my body. Ghost form emitting trough my steps. Silence in the vicinity. Silence in my ears.

And I jumped and ran up Kurita, his broad back sweating with struggle, pulling Ootawara backward. The broad man falling just where we wanted him to fall.

Pushing myself forward from the last time, burying my leg in Oota-san's helmet. And flying.

…

**Hiruma pov:**

It was amazing. Like she charged into battle without remorse. Without fear. Spreading her wings and just fly out there, tricking everyone into safety.

I was laughing but my laugh was short lived. She collided with the person behind, her head striking hard with the person's chest. I thought we were doomed.

I thought we were doomed. But just before she was buried underground she passed the ball to Sena and it was a touchdown.

„A touchdown... 2 points..." But she was buried under Ootawara and several others.

I did not hesitate to run on the field and dig her up myself.

**Agon pov:**

I never would have thought she will have enough guts to fly the line. What a woman. And she was buried under a ton of flesh so I just felt bad for her. Her pretty face will probably be scarred forever. And I don't date scarred girls. Ever.

**Mamori pov:**

I was worried because there were a lot of people piled up on Niah-san. We weren't really on good terms with each other but just because we didn't get along I didn't want to wish her hurt.

And hurt it was.

When I scrambled after Hiruma, the last man lying on her was on his feet. Hiruma kneeled down on the grass, Shin beside him.

„What's happening?" Shin said in his collected voice, but a hint of anger was heard in his speech.

„Nothing... She's hurt that's all..." Hiruma said and scooped her into his arms protectively. Shin didn't pry further even though he didn't believe him entirely.

The doctors scrambled behind him and surrounded her when he lowered her on the bench. She was waking up.

She was mumbling under her breath and fighting an invisible enemy.

„Shh... Niah... Niah! Look at me!" Hiruma gripped her chin and motioned her to look at him. A spit of blood lingered down his cheek, her eyes were dilated.

Slowly recognizing him, she gripped his hand viciously and hurled her body on his. Wrapping her arms around him with all she got.

**Hiruma pov:**

„Don't let them inspect me... I was unconscious... They will know about the pain killers... Hiruma. Stop them..." Her raging breath in my left ear, vicious beating of her heart.

What kind of day is this, for the hell of it? She almost kills me in her wrath and then almost kills herself in saving me. Saving my dreams.

„Okay... Okay... I won't let them." I whispered but leaned her back to sit on the bench. The audience was quiet, silently conversing, guessing, speculating.

When I threatened the medics to leave her alone and the commentator finally admitted she is perfectly fine only disoriented... I pulled her up, one arm of hers around my waist, and supporting her into the building.

When we came into the dresser room I seated her down and inspected her.

„Let me see..." I helped her get my shirt down, all the niceties. I inspected the bruises but didn't stop there. I wanted to see _the_ scar.

„No... Hiruma... No... Just leave me..." She was shivering from pain, her breasts only covered with bra. I pulled her hands apart and eyed the scar.

On the first glance there was nothing wrong. It was healed. But on second inspection, there were some ugly black and blue bruises already forming... which indicates that she suffered an impact on the bone.

„We will talk when I get you home." She tried to protest but I could spank her like a little child if she continued.

„Now get to the shower. You stink." She smiled softly trough the pain and I felt releaved despite myself for seeing it.

„I'm going... Will you..." I stopped with my back toward her, by the entrance.

„Yes... Good luck." I nodded and ran back out, to the team, to the battle, to war.

But deep down in the corner of my mind her shivering body form kept appearing, her white hair and delicate but bruised skin. And my skin boiled from anticipation. I wanted to kill them, I wanted to crush them.

I brushed her blood off my cheek and thought only of victory.


	26. Spliff

**Author's note:**

I'm listening Meat loaf-I would do anything for love recently. Replaying it over and over again. Thinking over the recent two chapters and maybe regretting all the fuss and all... Well... I can't really have her sit on the stands all day can I?

I want her to be reckless. Selfish and selfless. I want her to be rude and pleasant at the same time. Well... don't mind the twists and turns in the story, there will be more of them.

I downloaded the whole Eyeshield21 manga actually and am now writing at the same time as reading it. So the storyline is coming along slowly, painfully slowly... but I enjoy writing it so shush.

Anyway... There were no reviews for previous two chapters... at least not yet.

I am actually not angry anymore... but more of disappointed. There are some stupid stories out there with 200 reviews and mine must be absolutely horrifying for not deserving at least one once in a while.

I write for myself... Well... if I correct myself. I write for myself but still have this little wormy hope inside that someone. Someone will appreciate and like my story enough to leave a review and tell me about it.

When I read on my computer, I always review the story. Not every chapter mind you... but always at the end of it. This mind of mine tells me if I will do it, then maybe people who will read my story will do the same.

Fat chance.

No reviews... and I am still updating. Just for the heck of it I think.

After all... I love Eyeshield21. And I love One outs. And I love Hiruma and Tokuchi more than any review that was ever written to me. So thank you very much and enjoy the story.

**By,**

**Arwenia**

…

**Hiruma pov**

I expected a commotion on the field when we prepared to start a game. But I never expected that Oujou coach will act so desperately and send Shin in the game. He really is a fine player. Very strong lineman and with the fastest speed in high school.

Forcing Sena to intimidate him was so hilarious I barely contained myself from laughing. Shin's cold and intimidating posture and Sena's hunched shoulders. Once in a lifetime sight, mind you.

While trying to make us look a threat, the second down started.

Before it even started, Shin's spear tackle easily stopped Sena. The third down ended with Shin getting a hold over Sena again. I knew there is nothing else than just relying on Eyeshield's abilities and Kurita's strength to block Ootawara away.

To throw the ball to the midget would be a suicide. He is as bad at catching as in being confident.

But after Shin managed to get a touchdown we were still two points ahead of them.

…

**Niah's pov**

By the time I got out to sit by Mamori, we were losing by a lot. Shin was just too good. Their team was just too good.

Too strong, too agile, too quick... Their passes were delivered without fail. Their line was without holes. Their speed was in Shin. And Shin was just beyond their capability to handle.

When the first half ended it was already 35:8 for them. And after the first half Sena vanished from the field and with him every chance of victory went down the drain.

I stood slowly, bracing my chest and tip toeing after him.

He probably went to the bathroom and when I realized he went to change, something inside me broke. It was pitiful. It was really pitiful.

Kurita and Hiruma's dreams just went down the drain.

…

**3rd person pov**

„Do you see, Sena?" Niah whispered into his ear, turning his head to look at his playmates.

„I... I..." He was taken aback by their injuries. He was not the only one hurt. They were also.

Some of them were binding their ribs, or massaging their arms and wrists. Cracking necks and spines. Sweat everywhere.

And still they felt sad because Eyeshield21 went home, feeling sad because they could not protect him enough.

Sena felt ashamed in his selfishness.

Even Hiruma cringed every time he stepped down on his right foot.

„When you play in team sports... You always place your team in front of everything. They place you in front of their every injury. You are their hope Sena... Don't take their hope away..." Sena knew that winning in this situation was not easily achievable... but he really wanted to believe it.

When he looked at Hiruma and saw the passion when he gave orders. When he saw Kurita helping everyone get bandaged. And when he looked to the side at Niah, he found a new resolve. And before everyone noticed, he was already gone.

…

**Niah pov**

„What did you say to him..." Hiruma asked me while I bandaged his injured ankle. He cringed every time I pressed too rough at the swollen skin.

„Just the basics..." I shrugged off.

„Basics my ass... You probably poked his pity points or something..." He cringed again but was barely visible.

„Or something..." I smiled and he ruffled my hair while securing his foot in the shoe.

„Anyway... thanks. That way we still have 0.1% chance of winning. Without him we would have zero."

„Don't thank me yet... He still has to come back and play." And before I finished my sentence Sena was already standing there in all his Eyeshield glory.

Hiruma's face made this evil smirk and he chuckled, weals turning in his head making plans.

…

**Time skip**

But after the third quarter the 1 in a billion chance to make a difference ceased to exist. The score was 58:8 and only one quarter till the end of the game. It did not bode well with the team captain.

After looking at the time and realizing there is only 4 minutes and 45 seconds till the end, Hiruma gave up.

I wasn't shocked, mind you... but I wasn't pleased by his attempt to walk away.

„It's a game over..." He said, pulling the helmet off his head and putting it harshly on the bench.

He turned toward me and said: „You can coach trough the rest now... I'm going home."

While the team wanted to change his mind, to talk him into trying till the end and stuff like that, I observed him.

He started to walk away.

„So you are a coward..." I whispered and he visibly flinched.

„I didn't know you are spineless and can't accept a loss like a man..." The air chilled visibly.

„You know nothing Ghost... You know nothing..." He said, his head turned slightly to the left and on the patch of grass by his feet.

„I know enough that you are abandoning your team. That is cowardly enough for me." Everyone were silent, watching Hiruma turn and walk toward me. He took a hold of my neck and brought my eyes up to look at him. He was cold angry... rationally angry.

„Trying without the winning intent is meaningless... You know that from your own profession Niah Anaya, the so called running prodigy, right?"

„There are so many intents to run the game Hiruma. Some people play to stay in your good graces, so you won't bully them into oblivion. And some of them intend to become better and better trough the game..." He didn't know where my foot was sticking.

„You did not notice that Eyeshield21 is analyzing Shin's tactic and becoming better and better with handling him. You did not notice that he is becoming even faster..." He was taken aback.

„And you want to walk away on people who came here, willingly or not, to help you achieve your goal! On people who did their best, and trample everything what was done today just because you are disappointed with result!" I pulled him closer so it was only me and him.

„I almost died today and you will just walk away? Grow up will ya?" I walked pass him and into the building, not wanting to see his decision. Not wanting to see the end of it.

**Hiruma pov**

Shock would be an understatement. I was just bullied into staying. I turned to look at her back, she was leaving. I knew she will be going home... on her own.

„Just a little... I might... I might take Shin on..." Sena whispered and I only noticed now that he really had the resolve to end this. He was exhausted, we were exhausted... But he still wanted to beat him. And that was enough to change my mind entirely.

The game started.

…

**Shin pov**

Even before Eyeshield21 managed to bump into Sakuraba, he was getting even faster and faster. If I weren't in total control of my mind and body, I would be saying I am getting aggravated.

While we prepared for the final showdown, Eyeshield21 charged in. After being delayed by Kurita and Ootawara, I ran after Eyeshield.

I was catching up on him, reaching my arm out to tackle him. I was almost there where he sped up and ran with the speed of light.

Just watching him run away and manage a touchdown was infuriating. And at the same time inspiring. I finally found someone who shows potential.

Eyeshield21 is a mystery. And if he is so fast that I can't touch him... it is no use no matter how strong I am.

…

**3rd person pov**

The game ended with 68:14 for Oujou White knights, but the Deimon Devil Bats weren't as crushed as they could be. After all... Eyeshield21 managed to beat Shin in speed. At least... the other non official last minute team members weren't.

Hiruma and Kurita were crushed, but Hiruma didn't show it. In spite, he managed to show the TV team they are recruiting members at the Deimon high. That managed to convince the public they weren't bothered by their humiliating loss.

…

**Time skip, Niah pov**

Everything went back to normal. Even my exams. I did not have any opportunity to talk to anyone. Especially Hiruma. I did not want to talk to him.

Somewhere between the class Sena sneaked a photo on my desk. It was a photo of me flying trough the line. After hardly convincing him to lend me the rest, I looked trough all of them.

When I stopped reminiscing, I pocketed a picture of Hiruma and a picture of me and stood to leave. After all... I had a second exam tomorrow and will eventually transfer to another class.

Not exchanging words with Sena, I left the classroom and went home.

…

**Sena pov**

I had a feeling she was still angry with Hiruma when she left the classroom. And I heard she passed the Economy exam today and has another one tomorrow. I didn't want to bug her into staying, but my thought were eventually interrupted by Kurita and Hiruma himself.

Finding about the second opportunity in the fall, about another chance of attending Christmas ball, was great. I mentally prepared for a second encounter with Shin. I wanted to play against him again...

I need another harsh training. And for that... I need Niah. Or at least Hiruma.

…

**Time skip**

The new club room for Devil bats was amazing. I was awe-struck when I saw it. Really amazing.

„Woow... It's so... I don't know... New? Shiny? Casino style?" And in the back in Hiruma's office everything was strictly professional and office like. The shower part in the back and the rest of it was the same but cleaner and shinier.

I was thinking about the encounter with the monkey boy from baseball club. When Hiruma mentioned recruiting I immediately thought of him. When he caught the ball from jumping on the street... When he caught the ball on the baseball field. It was amazing...

If we could recruit him, we would at least have someone capable of catching from the distance.

„The replay of the match will start soon." Hiruma stated in the middle of cleaning his gun. He turned the TV to the side so everyone could look and we settled around it to watch.

When the moment of my tackling and almost killing Sakuraba-san came, the TV presenters chose to roll the answer Eyeshield21 apparently gave.

While glaring him into oblivion, absolutely strucked, I planed to tell Niah-san about it despite the fact she will probably pound him to death.

I never said something like that! I would never say something so... Hiruma like.

…

**Next day, Niah pov**

I was sweating. A lot.

Apparently someone was trailing me to the school. Someone vaguely familiar... but I didn't see who. And I will be late if I don't hurry up. I have an exam and I could barely study last night because of the game replayed on TV and the painkillers lulling me to sleep.

I only prayed to all almighty deities for my passing.

When I entered the school ground I loudly exhaled. I was now invincible. The thought of someone following me was disturbing but I was in no way afraid. I had enough of things on my mind today.

While passing the hallways I noticed several posters about recruiting members in our football team. I was pleased to find the posters really interesting and intimidating. Someone definitely had a touch for art and advertisement.

While sitting in the lone classroom to wait for the teacher, I went trough the basics and sharpened my pencil. My pen worked alright.

When the teacher came we went trough the verification and he handed me the test. I started to write and after the rough beginning everything else went easy.

…

When I was done with exam I was free to go and transfer to the same class as Hiruma and Kurita. I was somehow divided because of sudden choice I had on the matter. Well... there was really no choice. I had to transfer to the upper class and finish my education but the sudden freedom from both school and Hiruma felt delightful.

We had things to talk about. Both pleasant and not. And I did not want to talk despite the fact that I had to.

Maybe I should contact Shin. I missed Shin. And he was probably worried about me. Maybe we should go on an ice cream or something. We had things to catch up. More... talk... to exchange...

Maybe not.

Some days... just have to be for brooding in silence.

…

When I went home I saw Hiruma releasing the school beast from its binds. Even I knew better than feel sorry for Cerberus. He really was the dog from Hell... And so was Hiruma... Hiruma, the Commander of Hell.

„Commander of Hell..." I chuckled. It suited him really well...

And like he felt me chuckling at him, he turned his head in my direction. My smile faded and I continued leaving the school ground. I had no wish to speak to him today. Not really.

And like he knew what I wanted, he let me go. He didn't even chuckle when he set the dog on Sena.

…

**The following day, Hiruma pov**

She was acting weird. And I didn't like it. But I didn't give a shit.

Well... That is not exactly true but I have enough thoughts on my mind to stop thinking about it. I have to find a receiver, and quickly.

While throwing the ball at random people, searching for at least an ounce of talent, I grew relentless. Or pissed off actually.

But when I threw at the monkey boy I saw standing beside Sena... I could not bite back a grin. I finally found someone to catch my throws. If I manage to change his mind and force him to sign in... then I won't need to throw trough that damned hole ever again.

Anticipation and smile grain of joy bounced inside me with the speed of sound.

I threw him in the box with football balls and kidnapped him, while laughing like a madman.

…

**Niah pov**

I knew there was something going on when I went to take a peak into the club. Hiruma grinning like a madman while dragging the poor little bastard behind like a prized possession. And that boy happened to have a hole in his pants. I snickered.

I walked in right after they entered the club and found myself in the company of all recent members... with one unfortunate victim.

„What's his story Hiruma... Once again someone forced to sign in?" I said and all but him turned around to regard me.

He apparently ignored me and I just sat down while Kurita offered me a hot chocolate. They discussed the membership but the guy could not be swayed. He really liked baseball too much. Pity.

I talked with Kurita about his most prized recipes for cakes and chocolate chips. He wrote me down several of them but I knew I can't afford to buy all the integredients. But Mamori was also into the discussion and we soon debated the absolute rule of cream puffs in baking industry. Of course I lost the battle... but in no way I lost the war.

The discussion soon wandered off onto the other, more peace revolved stuff and I didn't even notice Hiruma and the other boys gone. Even Kurita.

Mamori and I turned off the lights and locked the door before leaving.

„Well... you are not so bad after all..." She said to me while we walked out of the school ground.

„Well thank you. You're not so bad yourself! But the supremacy of cream puffs will not be forgiven..." I said with a straight face which brought amused chuckles out of her.

„Don't tease me or we will again fall in a heated discussion. I didn't know you like chocolate so much... Why chocolate?" She asked me while prancing back and forth.

„Well... my mother used to make chocolate. She was really good at it. I suck... actually... And we didn't have chocolate on our disposal... many times... How can I say it..."

„It was rarely at home." She offered help and I nodded.

„It's the same with cream puffs for me you know... They were not around really often..."

„You talk like they are people..." And she laughed. She got weird every time she talked about cream puffs, my gosh she was weird.

„Anyway... We part ways here. Take care of yourself... it's a late evening. Watch your steps!" She hurried away, waving at me and smiling. I was happy. She was my first girl friend.

…

When I walked pass the child playground I found Hiruma sitting on top of the bench, smoking. I found Sena spying, looking at the top of the slide and when I traced to where, I recognized the guy Hiruma was coaxing to join a few hours ago. And apparently he didn't stop.

„Oh man... He never stops."

While waiting and listening Hiruma's comments, Sena's reactions and this Monta guy's dumbness I silently snickered.

Apparently the big bad boss who tortures everyone into signing in, is Eyeshield21. And the poor guy who can't resist doing it, is Hiruma.

I could barely bite back a laugh that hilarious it was. Especially with Sena only standing there, not being able to defend his honor.

When they parted ways I walked to Hiruma.

„Since when do you smoke?" He smelled strangely like weed but I wanted to hear the answer to that first.

„Since I was twelve... But not regularly, no." He was surprised to see me, but not that happy.

„And it's not tobacco from the way you smell right now..." I suppressed the urge to cringe my nose, but I was standing so close to him and the smell was strong.

He lead us back to the bench and I gladly took a seat. I knew we had to talk.

„It's a spliff." He said casually.

„Spliff?" He looked at me and right out laughed.

„You don't know what a spliff is?" He laughed even more and despite my best abilities, I blushed a deep red.

„I don't know alright... I never smoked before."

„Do you wanna try? I won't force you you know..." He said.

„First tell me what it contains, surely there are some suspicious integredients..." my voice trailed off.

„It's a mix between marijuana and tobacco. Usually it's half/half. It looks like a rolled cigarette but tastes better..." He commented, amused by my expressions.

„It's a drug." I said a matter of factly.

„Yes... and no."

„It's a drug." I said again, not swayed by his comment at all.

„Yes. It is a drug... But it's a natural tranquillizer or a sedative... It also eases the pain." I looked at him like he grew a second head.

„I know I'm not that informed about it but hell... Did I pound you into the ground so much that you have to smoke that or what?"

„Actually... no. My father came home." I stopped breathing for a moment. When I collected my thoughts I continued.

„Is something wrong Hiruma? Something you want to tell me..." He chuckled, but his eyes held this sadness inside which disappeared immediately.

„Ordinary stuff... I don't want to talk about it." He shrugged.

„You can come live with me if it bothers you..." I blurted before I even thought about it. I blame it on the smell.

He turned to look at me while rolling the joint... or so called spliff.

„Do you mean it? I just might take you up on the offer." He was never so desperate before. It looked like he was trapped and despite the fact he was giving me space to retract the offer, he wanted it to be true.

„Of course... We are so called boyfriend and girlfriend you know... And first of all... we are friends. So you are welcome to stay at any time you want." I had no heart to push him away. Despite his evilness and manipulation and the strike to shoot people into oblivion, he was pleasant. And dependable. And sensitive.

I just might like his company if he behaved.

But we had to clear up some things...

„We have to talk about things before I let you in..." It sounded malevolent.

He turned one eye on me while licking the rizla rolling paper, sticking it so the whole thing was intact.

„Manager thing?" I nodded.

„I actually wanted you to be Sena's personal coach. You are not fit to be the manager. You suck actually."

„How the heck do I suck at being a manager!" He looked at me like I was the only one not realizing it. Maybe I was.

„You don't have the needed connections Mamori have with student council. She actually has readable writing and is too much fixated on Sena to be our opponent. One of the reasons Mamori is the manager is so I can supervise her while Sena trains."

I pouted. Little droplets of tears started to form in the corners of my eyes.

„I don't write that bad..."

He sighted after inhaling for the first time.

„Actually you do... As sad as this sounds..." I folded my hands across my chest, feeling pouty and aggravated.

„You're a meany Hiruma... I hate you." I turned the head sideways, lower lip trembling.

„I wouldn't want you otherwise..." He chuckled madly and slapped my back so I almost fell of the bench.

While I was composing myself, dignity pushed aside, he offered me the joint.

„Wanna try?" He wasn't being pushy, just generous.

„Is it true about the pain subsiding?" He turned to look at me, regarding me for any visible indicator about the pain.

„Well... It can force the pain away but you must make more than one smoke and it usually works with pure weed." He admitted and I politely declined.

„Maybe next time then... I wouldn't want my pain killers to react with that some way or another."

He nodded and rolled the end of it on the side of the bench, removing the ash.

„Want to come tonight..." I asked him.

„Okay... But I'll have to get some necessary stuff from my house..." He said.

„You can walk me home and I will give you my mother's key. Then you can enter the house tonight when I'm already asleep and settle down." I offered and he accepted.

When the last smoke left his lungs he squashed the remaining filter in the ground, following me home.

…

„Here you go... When you get back I'll either be in the shower or already asleep... So... make yourself at home okay?" He ran down the stairs, only looking back if I locked the door like I was supposed to. It was cute.

…

**Hiruma pov**

She felt exceptionally generous or she felt pity... either way I was grateful for it. It would be such a hassle to get an acceptable apartment without fees and any unnecessary outflow of money. She just made my day.

And I was tired. Really tired. I barely walked there and back, even packing was too much hassle.

Father was out and it was easier for me that way. To avoid him was hard... so when I didn't have to see him, I felt even better.

When I finally walked to her seventh floor I felt blessed. Those stairs were deadly, even for me. While tiredly trying to unlock and finally managing it, I walked into the apartment. I set aside the suitcase and took off my shoes.

I am certain I will get used to her apartment very quickly, it strongly reminded of her personality. I lowered her mother's keys on the kitchen table, only noticing now that it have several trinkets. But I was in no mood to explore them and I just let them lie there.

I wanted to get to sleep when I noticed the light under the bathroom door. Inside, it was quiet. Too quiet.

„Ghost!" I knocked on the door twice, slightly wincing the whole door. There was no answer.

I tried the handle and it gave away easily, letting me pear inside. There was that little bath in the middle of the room and I could barely see her head in it.

„Ghost?" I asked again but it was weird that I got no answer. I walked into the bathroom, straight toward her.

When I noticed she has fallen asleep in the tub I jumped forward immediately, pulling her out of the water.

„Niah! Niah wake up!" I was not sure if she had her head under the water, if she was breathing or not. But when I wanted to give her first aid I felt her breath on my chin, I visibly relaxed. I let the water out while holding her.

„Stupid brat... Giving me creeps..." She was asleep in my arms and when I found a bathrobe hanging on the handle, I clothed her in it and scooped her up. She snuggled closer to me and I leaned my head on hers while opening and closing the doors to her bedroom.

Familiar space encompassed me and I walked to the bed, pulling the sheets apart and tucking her in. When I stripped myself to my underwear I jumped in and pulled the covers back. The nights could get cold.

I was lying on my side, turned toward her when she snuggled closer to my front, her little tiny hands hidden between my chest muscles, sucking warmth.

I fell asleep, barely realizing I pulled her even closer.

…


	27. Bread

**Author's note:**

After publishing the last chapter I got some reviews.

**SuzuranCrow23** you can't possibly imagine how grateful I am for your sentences. When I woke up I was just so happy and completely delighted. I have a surprise for you in this chapter. I hope you will like it as much as I do.

You have my respect even if you never review again... although it would be pleasant. :$

Again thank you and enjoy the story. :)

**Yamidori** your review came out of nowhere just when I wasn't expecting it. It hit me full force. I am happy you reviewed and I thank you so very much. Please continue reading.

**JULI **You are my favorite. I was wondering if you are still around and kickin' :) I guess you are. And I am just so happy you review all the time. When you mentioned Kiriko I will probably use her again, she is quite well formed side character and I find her absolutely amusing in her bitchiness. :) And when you said the last chapter was a little rushed I haven't even realized it! I was just so busy thinking when writing it and when I reread it I was reading it so slow your comment caught me off guard. :D Well... I will keep your comments close to my heart and someday I will rewrite the story but first I would like to write it till the end. :)

Again thank you! You are amazing!

...

I have one question for you my dear reviewers. On your opinion mind you.!

Don't you think that with writing sex scenes you can seriously bond characters? And also... divide them... Depends on the occasion. ;) Answer if you want in your review and discuss. :)

...

**P.S(1 day after):** I ONLY NOW REALIZED I SCREWED SOMETHING UP.! It can only happen to me. *face-palm*

People who read One Outs... I must apologize. Tokuchi's pitching ground is officially in Okinawa. My God. Do you know where Okinawa is.! It's miles away from OSAKA.! xD

Anyway... I will make things work out anyway.

Continue reading. :)

**By,**

**Arwenia**

...

**Niah pov**

The music woke me up. It was that badly played electric guitar. I groaned and snuggled closer to my noiseless sanctuary when I felt hands roam down my back. Those rough and long fingers stopped suddenly and cupped my ass, pressing me closer. I groaned and yawned at the same time, my eyes were still feeling mushy from sleep.

Hiruma poked his head in my face and ruined my beauty sleep while seizing my lips. One hand of his freely roamed up my front and lazily cupped my breast, squeezing it in the process. I moaned into the kiss, casually dismissing the possible problem with morning breath.

When my brain started to work at last when he groped my ass too hard, I pushed him away.

"I still haven't forgiven you for setting Cerberus on me Hiruma..." I opened my eyes and found myself looking at shirtless blond with puzzled expression.

I untangled myself off him and scrambled to the floor. When I looked back at him he was lying on his back, arms flexed behind his head and a tent in his boxers.

I managed to gulp down soundlessly but when I looked him in the eyes I knew he was up to something. When I reattached the bathrobe he sat Indian style and glared puppy eyes at me.

"Do... Don't look at me like that... Okay?" I turned away from him and again reattached the bathrobe belt. But in my best attempt not to look, I felt his long fingers flex around me from behind. Before I knew it, I was sitting on the bed again, pressed to his naked chest and sitting between his legs.

"Now now... You won't let me suffer all day like that..."

I smiled smugly while he was placing kisses on my neck.

"I just might you know... Torture you trough all day while you tried to force a boner away..."

He gently bit my shoulder while his hands roamed under the bathrobe, fingers playing where I was most sensitive.

"And what if I satisfy you... Will we be even?" He breathed in my ear, seducing me and in the same time slipping a finger in me, slowly... oh so painfully slowly.

"Maybe... Maybe not..." He chuckled evilly and removed himself from me entirely. Gasping from disappointed shock he right out laughed.

"Okay... If you don't want me... then I will..." But before I could escape him he lowered me on the bed, playing with me like a cat with its food.

"You... little mouse... aren't going anywhere..." He untied the bathrobe, revealing the pink, erected nipples to the morning sunbeams. He straddled my lap and leaned forward to lick them and I did not hesitate to reach toward his stone hard member.

I gently brushed it, pulling nails along his longitude making him shudder. While he pinned my hand on the side and intertwined our fingers I cupped his balls and gently fiddled with them.

Slow kissing, saliva linking barely divided lips. My back arching into his masculine front, his other hand pulling me even closer.

When he finally entered after all the rubbing and teasing I was way prepared for him.

No words exchanged, we were too lazy to talk.

His pace was slow, almost murderous. Like he was lazy himself... but that was okay with me. That way I had time to see him strain muscles I never knew he had... or witness gentleness in his face. While he hovered over me I roamed my hands over his body and explored.

Gently sweeping over his features, his pointy and a little perky nose. His strange pointy ears reminding me of pixies and I could not contain my snicker any longer.

"What are you laughing midget... I'm working my ass off here and you're laughing..." He slightly blushed, which... was adorable.

I leaned on my elbows and kissed him gently, brushing him down his wiry arm, tickling him a little.

"You are strange Niah..." He whispered and I smiled while I closed my eyes again to just enjoy the sensation of him inside me.

He picked up the pace and pushed my legs further apart to make the sensation more pleasurable. He leaned back to kneel and pulled me closer for my hips now pounding in me with a little more speed. My voice betrayed me and I started to moan, not restraining myself any longer.

While looking at the spot where one ended and the other began, I started to enjoy the sensation building in my lower stomach. He now massaged my bundle of nerves which brought a total new level of pleasure to me.

But just before I could reach the climax he pulled out and threw himself down on the bed beside me. He started to slap his dick down on his tummy and tease me into straddling him.

And that I did. Only teasingly slowly... so he had the time to caress all the forgotten skin from my tight, pass my side and up my rib cage. Tickling me until I caught his hands into submission.

When he entered me again, now from bellow, I was wide spread. When I started to move and again provide those slapping noises, he played with my clit like he did before.

Pushing me over the edge wasn't hard and he soon followed. I was also grateful he didn't come inside me, because we had sex without protection. I wouldn't want to have a child growing up without its mother wouldn't I?

I nuzzled his neck and he squeezed me closer, making a mess between us, his cum sticking for all it's worth everywhere it reached.

…

**Time skip, Tokuchi pov**

The old lady managed to drag me to Okinawa. Now I was on a so called vacation, away from Osaka. I had no way of staying where I was or the fat lady would kill me.

Eventually I found myself a new pitching ground and eventually a new way to make money. People here soon found out I am good at pitching and at playing by their rules. But newcomers came and always left without their incomes. I was making even more money than in Osaka because of their stupidity and doubts.

After I arrived late at the pitching ground I again realized there are some newcomers in the mid. Big mamma was already coercing them into betting. Of course in her favor.

I managed a small smile when the newcomers lost the bet. They obviously bet against me. That was never a smart decision. About smart decisions... the guy was so riled up he stepped in the game as a batter. Betting 4000 dollars he already lost. After accusing me of cheating the money he staked was of course too little.

I pressed my lips around the cigarette, laughter boiling inside me but didn't show. What maniacs. Brainless maniacs. I lit the cigarette and inhaled the smoke slowly.

"40.000 dollars." I said while facing him.

"What? That's about yen! Do you even have that much money?" He screamed at me in soprano, panic choking his neck. I pulled bundles of money out of my back pocket, obviously money isn't a problem with me.

"Not a problem... For me, that is... But you have an injury... Guess I'll have to give you a handicap, to be fair..." His face was blanched of all color, he looked at me like a cornered animal.

"As long as you hit my pitch... you win. How about it?" I played with the ball, fiddling it between my fingers.

He choked on the words, slowly realizing the preposition.

"That's right... Only grazing it is enough. But no bunting!" It was too easy. I already earned enough to pay trice as that easily... earning cash was child's play for me.

"Soo... are you in? Or are you... out?" I teased him with my voice, wrapping his inability to do anything in velvet scarves and delivering it.

"Don't do it! These guys are up to something! It's a trick!" His friend screamed on top of his lungs. He was right to back out while they could... but he was wrong to call my pitching trickery.

I threw the rest of the smoke down on the ground and grind it into the sand, extinguishing the lingering ember.

"A trap? What the hell are you talking about? I don't need cheap tricks to win... because he won't even be able to touch my pitches." I was dead certain of it.

That seemed to put him off the edge. He blushed furiously and gripped the bat for his dear life.

"Bring it on! I'm a pro! I can't back down after letting you say shit like that!" And the game was on. Even more money for me.

Quiet confidence of mine was getting on his nerves. I was too good in observing people. Maybe too much. The first time he didn't even swing.

"Strike one!" It was like playing with less than skilled junior high school kid. He looked so pitiful, so terrified. I guess the cash and the amount of it displayed in front of him was too much to bare.

The first good tip his friend gave him was to just swing. Just swing and let the luck decide... but...well... I must say. He would need more than luck to graze my throw.

If it weren't for money I would let him go. He was like a cornered animal. Sweat was trailing down his skin and soaking the shirt, he was scared shitless.

After the chitter-chatter with his little observing friend he thought he will win by just looking at my hand. Well... let's say it didn't work. It was a complete strike out.

He was dumb-struck. Of course there was never a chance for him to win. He lost even before he started playing... his fear swallowed him whole.

…

**Agon pov**

That damn trash at the baking store just couldn't count faster. Because of her stupidity and lack of grace I managed to lose the trail after that Deimon manager. Apparently she hasn't even noticed me standing a little back in the line and just passed me.

I will show her ignorance.

…

**Mamori pov**

I bought bread for everyone so the boys won't be hungry. I ate at home so I only bought something small for me. I didn't know about Niah so I just bought a little more than needed anyway. While walking slowly from the bakery I noticed Kurita.

"Kurita-kun! Kurita..." He turned around to look who was calling him and when he caught sight of me he stopped to wait.

"Mamori-san, how are you? Why are you up so early? And so much bread..." He looked at the bag I was holding and offered to carry it for me.

"Oh... I'm okay. I thought I would come by and say hello... and bring you some bread for a quick breakfast. After all... you guys are training so hard." Devil bats decided to meet at the school and train in the gym fitness. Hiruma basically ordered them to come.

Reminded of Hiruma... it was weird that he was still not up and around. What was keeping him away for so long? Maybe he was with Niah? His relationship with Niah was indeed weird.

I could just ask Kurita about it could I?

"Hey... you! Trash! Fat-ass!" I turned around and saw a tall and lean guy with dred hair marching toward me and Kurita.

"Who are you calling trash hm?" I immediately took my protective stance. Kurita was indeed more round than others but he never deserved to be called fat. Not from a guy like _him_.

"That scumbag beside you... Isn't it obvious?" He chattered a matter of factly. My blood was boiling but something inside me said that he was not deserving my attention. I caught Kurita under his elbow and motioned him forward.

"Come Kurita... He is a nobody. Let's leave..." The sunglasses guy thought to protest but some passer by stole his bag of bread instead.

"Hey! Scum! Fucking scum! Stop god dammit!" And he was already gone... running like all hell broke loose.

I allowed myself to relax and smile at Kurita. We disappeared without a trace before the conceited guy managed to get back.

...

**3rd person pov**

Agon was taken by surprise for the first time. Being off guard wasn't possible for him. His godly reflexes should have prevented the thievery from happening... but the girl said he was a nobody. She said it like he was a scum himself and he was taken by surprise. He will show her who he is... he will show her how God like he really is.

"Hey scum! Bring that back!" He roared and speeded behind the running thief. The thief gulped.

...

**Mamori pov**

"At least _he_ is gone... Who is he anyway..." She mumbled under her breath and just when Kurita wanted to explain it to her, Hiruma came out of the near-by corner.

"Hiruma-san! Over here!" Kurita greeted their team captain and Hiruma inclined his head in their direction. Mamori scowled slightly, she wasn't really fond of him... He treated everyone, even Kurita - his friend, really badly.

He popped a gum, his gun cocked backward over his shoulder. She observed him and asked herself what is really happening between Hiruma and Niah. What does Niah possibly see in Hiruma. He is Satan incarnated. Obviously.

Kurita moved to walk between them, trying to get some answers out of him this early in the morning and Hiruma reluctantly answered some of them. Was he lazy? Hiruma and lazy were two different words and did not belong in the same sentence. The man was infuriating how much he expected out of all of them.

The theme they talked about rowed again in the more normal waters and she found herself asking.

"Where is Niah, Hiruma? Will she come to practice?" He looked at her, seizing her if she deserved to even know. And something told her she won't really like the answer.

"I let her sleep in. She was tired." _He_ let _her_ sleep in? She probably gaped like a fish by his revelation. How did he know she was tired? That she was asleep? Were they sleeping together? They fu... fu... they were sleeping together?

Mamori's face reddened brightly and she found herself analyzing the dreading feeling in her chest. She didn't expect _that_! She expected they liked each other but were still on friend's level... But having sex!

It was still little time since the start of the year! It was too quick! What was Niah thinking? And with _him_ of all kind?

But why was she feeling so betrayed by this.

"Tired..." She said, barely audible, and Kurita looked at her concerned.

"They are dating since... How long is it Hiruma?" Kurita turned toward Hiruma who got that distant sparkle in his eyes.

"Since the second week of school..." Was he marveling in memories? Mamori didn't know... but it made her cringe.

Just what the student council needed right now. An uproar because Hiruma was in love...

When she thought of Hiruma in love her heart skipped a beat, and not in a pleasant way. It confused her. It made her want to go back home and snuggle closer to the covers in her bed.

...

They walked together to the school, unpleasant silence between all of them. Kurita was looking between Mamori and Hiruma, coercing them into talking, but nothing helped. At least Mamori soon spotted Sena and interrogated him into why he was even there. Monta was also very enthusiastic and full of energy.

But that soon changed since Hiruma gave them a bunch of instructions in how to work with some stuff. Before they all turned on the spot, they were already working and very hard indeed.

...

**Niah pov**

"I can't believe it he left me behind! What a jerk!" She was running pass the slow walking people. Bottles of energy drinks and water bouncing heavily on her back. The backpack was really heavy but thanks to Hiruma she winked in a little more sleep and wasn't so tired. Maybe some anger also helped her on her way.

She was preoccupied with her irritated thought and bumped into someone. She was running and the collab with the person wasn't really painless. The man grunted and fell, she with him. They both fell backward into a middle aged man on a bicycle.

Bruises were a promised prize by the time they landed.

"Fucking scum! I will pound you to death!" The voice bellow her was strangely familiar but she was fighting for her breath. She managed to get hit bellow her chest and it knocked breath out of her.

While gasping for air, almost suffocating, she found herself be slapped on the back like she swallowed an elephant, not just bumped in something unexpectedly.

"Gaah... Stop... Cough... Cough... Ahh..." But the man was still slapping her like crazy.

She slapped him back. And left a red angry hand print on his face. On dred guys face. On the face from a guy she bumped into on the game. On the guy who will surely kill her now.

The sunglasses fell on the floor and made a noise that echoed trough her head when realization hit her.

"I am so sorry..." She said while she struggled to push herself off him. He was too surprised to react in any way possible.

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to... I... I... I couldn't breathe... and..." She stood up and offered him a hand. But he was still lying there, possibly fuming. She didn't know.

She forcefully took his hand in hers and really tried to move him. But no need to say that he was as tough as a rock and as heavy too.

They forgot everything about her backpack and the bicycle man that now screamed murder for more than five minutes.

"Shut the fuck up scum! You are not hurt are you? Now scram!" And the man slammed his mouth shut, then disappeared.

He took her hand and hoisted himself up more than she did him. He eyed her warily. She backed away from him, afraid of his next move.

"You owe me a drink you scum..." But before he ended his sentence she knocked the soul out his balls. He collapsed on the floor again, clutching his family jewels.

"You won't call me scum if I have any say in it!"

Now he really was fuming, but before he could chunk her head off, she already pulled an energy drink out of her backpack. Ice cool energy drink.

Before he really thought about it, he leaned the freezing cool metal against his painful sacks. She chuckled.

"Thanks scu..." She threatened to kick him again but before she could, he grabbed her for her foot and made her land on her ass. Lastly, she was sitting beside him on the pavement, mourning her poor destiny.

"It's Niah. Not scum... Niah." She grumbled, counting the bruises and cuts on her arms, elbows and knees.

"Agon." Is all he said before opening the drink. It opened with a loud clack, cold steam winding out of it when he leaned it on his lips.

"You have a tendency to collide with others haven't you Ghost?" He pulled his sunglasses closer, inspecting them for any real damage.

"Not you too... I'm not a ghost..." She pulled up, dusted herself and pulled the pack on her back again.

"Anyway. I'm sorry we collided... but I have to go..." His eyebrows rose but before he could protest, she was already gone.

He wanted to ask her about the girl manager but she was already gone, lost in the crowd.

...


End file.
